Mundos Nuevos
by Falcon-01
Summary: Varios héroes son preparados por dos maestros para afrontar amenazas mayores a sus universos. Fic hecho con Eduardo Castro. Lo que se publica aquí es mi 50%.
1. Una misión peculiar

**MUNDOS NUEVOS**

**CAPÍTULO 1: UNA MISIÓN PECULIAR**

_**Advertencia:**__La siguiente historia se sitúa después de los eventos ocurridos en los fics de La Travesía (de éste servidor) y menciona eventos sucedidos en Crisis Universal (de AcuarioKaiser). Éste fic ha sido idea de Eduardo Castro (a quien agradezco por hacerme coautor del mismo), y aún cuando ambas historias narren el mismo comienzo e incluso tengan el mismo nombre en el primer capítulo irán desarrollándose desde puntos de vista distintos. Eduardo se ocupa del punto de vista de Kay Namura, personaje de El Centinela; en tanto que yo me hago cargo del punto de vista de Paul Tapia, personaje de Las Dos Caras del Ser._

En el proyector holográfico tridimensional del acorazado "Octenius" se apreciaba la figura de Vidarius de Águila, un hombre de cabellera blanca larga y tez blanca, envestido con una imponente armadura dorada con alas. Su expresión era de calma aparente para evitar que sea percibida la preocupación que sentía, y no era para menos.

Pese a que habían derrotado a aquél "destructor de universos" (1), el monstruo que buscaba desaparecer a casi todos los universos existentes sólo por verlos como fallas o imperfecciones ante una supuesta realidad inicial de las que se desdoblarían el resto, aún quedaba latente la amenaza de Ferladh de Caronia, el cual tras aquella pelea se marchó mucho más ambicioso que antes.

-Dices que envío uno de sus agentes a otra realidad, en la cual se hallaban contrapartes de algunos de los héroes que rescataron de esa realidad en la que estás ahora.-murmuró Vidarius.

-Así es, Gran Maestre. Su nombre era Modinar (2), y era un ser terriblemente cruel. Se ensañó conmigo y con la Sakura Kinomoto y el Shaoran Li de aquella realidad, aparte de sus amigos más cercanos.-repuso su interlocutor, un joven envestido en una armadura azulada, de cabello negro, ojos azul-grises y tez clara.

-Pero dices que no fue un Shadow Warrior.-respondió el Guardián de Oro, mientras examinaba el archivo de los héroes de la Tierra en que estaba su interlocutor.-Detalla sus habilidades punto por punto, Paul.

-No lo era, Gran Maestre. Al inicio creí que se trataba de una criatura así, pero absorbía los ataques de aura, se regeneraba a una velocidad espantosa, estiraba y encogía sus extremidades a voluntad y cambió a una forma monstruosa. De no haber recibido la ayuda de aquellos jóvenes que le mencioné, habría muerto y no hubiera podido colaborar en la lucha contra ése monstruo.

Vidarius exhaló con suma calma por un momento y volvió a hablar.

-Hemos hablado por dos macrotacs sobre este asunto. Debo decir que en verdad es algo aterrador el hecho de que haya existido un ser como ése "destructor de universos", y también lo es el informe que tengo en las manos. Has pasar al capitán Vaarnus y al resto del escuadrón de Guardianes desplegados al puente de mando.

-¿Pero no pidió que no hablara con ellos sobre esto?

-Era para que yo pudiera entenderlo mejor. Ahora, que pasen todos ellos que lo que debo decir es grave.

Paul entonces abrió las compuertas del puente de mando y tras unos momentos, aparecieron cuatro individuos más que portaban armaduras de batalla similares a la del Guardián de ojos azul-grises, y un hombre ataviado en un vistoso uniforme militar que destacaba por la cicatriz que tenía en el rostro.

-¿Solicitó nuestra presencia, gran mariscal Vidarius?-inquirió el de uniforme militar, mirando fijamente al holograma de Vidarius.

-A veces los rangos que ostentan los militares son demasiado pomposos.-dijo el Guardián de Oro, con cierta molestia.-Si, la solicité. Verán, ha llegado un informe de inteligencia que advierte de actividades intermitentes de fuerzas caronianas en distintas realidades.

Un hombre de armadura verde oscuro con garras, pelo negro largo, ojos verdes y tez morena clara tomó la palabra.

-¿Teme la posibilidad de una invasión caroniana a gran escala en esas realidades, verdad?-repuso aquél Guardián con frialdad en su voz.

-La posibilidad siempre ha existido, y más con estos sucesos, Zafet.-repuso Vidarius a su interlocutor.-Todo el Alto Mando se ha reunido de emergencia ante esa posibilidad y estaban pensando desplegar fuerzas para orbitar sobre aquellos mundos.

-Pero no existe la certeza de un ataque. Desplegar fuerzas sería estúpido y debilitaría nuestra lucha en otros frentes. Sería lo mismo que regalarle varios sistemas estelares a los caronianos.-repuso con sorna un guerrero de cabello castaño, ojos marrones, tez clara y que portaba una armadura naranja.

-Eso es algo más que obvio, Yasar. Por eso dije "estaban" en pasado y no "están" en presente.-respondió con sarcasmo Vidarius, haciendo que Yasar se calle avergonzado.-Además, está el hecho de que pudimos hacer contacto con los Centinelas (3), y conocer a través de ellos a sus enemigos, los Primordiales (4), que pretenden corromper todo; ni se diga de N'astarith (5) en Abbadón (6). Son demasiadas fuerzas que pretenden alterar el equilibrio de nuestra dimensión, y aún cuando no representan una amenaza cercana, no tenemos garantía de nada.

De pronto, entre los guerreros que estaban observando a Vidarius de Águila estaba una jovencita con una expresión dubitativa. Ella aparentaba los diecisiete años terrestres, era delgada y de estatura mediana, con ojos verde esmeralda, tez clara, cabello castaño y portaba una armadura roja ceñida a su cuerpo. Aquella joven guerrera miraba al holograma tridimensional donde estaba el Gran Maestre. Si no iban a mandar ejércitos a proteger aquellas dimensiones que fueron exploradas por los caronianos, ¿cómo se suponía que protegerían a aquellas personas?

-Entonces, ¿qué deberemos hacer?-preguntó la joven Guardián de Bronce.

-Bueno, Kayani.-repuso Vidarius antes de contestarle a aquella joven.-En vista de ésta crisis, he elaborado un plan que sería interesante de probar y éstos universos serán una especie de ensayo de éste.

-¿Un ensayo? ¿Acaso vamos a tener que salir a bailar o cantar?-inquirió burlonamente un joven de cabello largo con tonalidades azuladas, de ojos oscuros y tez blanca que portaba una armadura azulada con algunos detalles amarillos.

Todos los demás Guardianes y Vaarnus lo miraron por un segundo con dureza.

-¿Qué? Siempre he pensado que eso quizá sirva para distraer al enemigo. Crear un clima de fiesta para que bajen la guardia y luego caerles con todo, sirve para tomarlos por sorpresa.-intentó argumentar aquél muchacho.-Además, muchas veces decir tonterías sin sentido logra eso.

-Rajik, pequeño Guardián de Bronce.-murmuró Vidarius.-Ni el entrenamiento logró quitarte lo ocurrente… y a veces inoportuno… y creo que ninguna batalla lo hará.

Vidarius carraspeó un segundo antes de volver a hablar.

-El plan se denomina "Libertad por siempre". Nosotros hemos enviado satélites a explorar y recabar información en las mismas dimensiones que fueron observadas por Caronia. Tenemos conocimiento de algunos de sus guerreros más destacados y el objetivo de ello es entrenarlos para que puedan resistir un tiempo más un combate contra fuerzas caronianas y amenazas de otro tipo como los primordiales hasta que puedan recibir apoyo.

-¿Por qué menciona a los primordiales, señor? ¿Pretende incluir en esto a… .-inquiría Kayani, cuando Vidarius se le adelantó.

-Exacto. Los Centinelas cuidan de evitar que los mundos sean corrompidos e incluso intervienen en secreto. ¿Por qué no incluirlos en esto? En todo caso, es un ensayo solamente, nada que se practique como política oficial de la Liga. Además, todos tenemos a alguien que es experto conociendo a los Centinelas e incluso trató con uno de ellos.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Paul en aquél momento, haciendo que el joven Guardián de Plata se sintiera incómodo por un segundo.

-Ejejejejeje. Muy buena broma, señor. ¿En serio quién va a… .-intentó disimular el de armadura azulada.

-No dije ninguna broma, Paul.-cortó el Gran Maestre de los Guardianes.

-Pero… señor… .

-¿Tienes alguna objeción?

-Bueno, es que todavía no me siento lo suficientemente calificado como maestro de otras personas.

-Entrenas al niño Shaoran.

-Si, pero… lo veo como compañero de entrenamiento más que otra cosa. ¿En todo caso, por qué yo? ¿Por qué no mejor Kayani que tiene más empatía con las personas? ¿O Zafet que es más calmado?

-Yo me he abocado exclusivamente a entrenar a Sakura, además te lo encargaron a ti, no seas ocioso.-reclamó Kayani, sacándole la lengua a Paul.

-Y yo tengo que asesorar a Vaarnus en cuestiones tácticas, aparte de entrenar codo a codo con algunos de los defensores de la Tierra.-repuso con seriedad Zafet.

Paul miró hacia Rajik.

-No me mires a mí, viejo. Muy pocos tienen misiones interdimensionales, y tú eres de los pocos que tienen esa experiencia.

-Gracias Rajik… ¡por echarme todo este trabajo encima!-exclamó Paul molesto.

-De nada, Paul. Sé que apreciarás el entrenar a todo ese grupo.-dijo socarronamente Rajik, antes de sacar la lengua.-A lo mejor entre las aprendices te encuentras alguien que valga la pena y no una niña escandalosa como Kayani.

Un instante después, un duro derechazo de Kayani derribó a Rajik, mientras la Guardiana tanysria asfixiaba al bromista y entre Paul y Zafet separaban a Kayani de Rajik.

-¡¿A quién le dijiste niña escandalosa, grandísimo tarado?-exclamaba Kayani, furiosa.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja… auch… ok, Paul… procura no defraudar a tu "novia".-dijo de nueva cuenta Rajik.

Hay gente que nunca aprende, pensó Vidarius; mientras observaba a Paul y Kayani cayéndole encima a Rajik, mientras que Zafet y Yasar debían separarlos.

-Compórtense de una vez. Demonios, ni deberían molestarse por lo que diga alguien como Rajik. Creo que eso es algo tan obvio que me da vergüenza que ustedes ni siquiera perciban tal cosa.-repuso Yasar con un tono malhumorado.

-Bueno, genio. Si tú fuiste capaz de deducir tal cosa, ¿por qué no vas tú en mi lugar?-replicó Paul.

-Porque yo debo entrenar a los digi-destinados. Mi teoría va a verse confirmada pronto, y por eso es que vale que yo los entrene como sé hacerlo.

Vaarnus entonces intervino.

-En todo caso, ya que mencionaste que eres amigo de un Centinela, ¿por qué no lo envuelves en esto?

-¿A Kay? Bueno… podría conven… .

-¡Entonces está decidido!-celebró Vaarnus.-Míralo de éste modo, Paul. Tendrás la oportunidad de convencer a Kay de algo grande.

-La cosa es que no sé si pueda convencerlo.

-¿Acaso dudas de tu capacidad, joven Guardián?-provocó Vidarius.

-Claro que no.

-Pruébalo. Sal allá y convéncelo.-ordenó Vidarius.

De pronto, de una de las consolas de control del puente de mando del acorazado "Octenius" aparecían varios cristales cargados con información diversa y ordenada sobre diversas personas. Paul tomó algunos de aquellos cristales al azar.

-Bien, los que están aquí son míos. Supongo que Kay tendrá que encargarse de los otros. ¿Son problemáticos?-preguntó Paul.

-Todos lo son de algún modo, unos más que otros. Confiemos en que puedan hacerlo bien.

Al mismo tiempo aparecían pequeños generadores de ondas zer que eran descargados de aquella super-computadora que manejaba toda la astronave "Octenius"

-Por el modo de llegar a aquellas realidades descuida, esos generadores tienen energía para llegar a sus objetivos e incluso a otras realidades. Sólo eviten emplearlos en exceso.-dijo Vidarius.

-Excelente. Aunque… .-Paul quedó pensativo por un momento.-Señor, ¿será posible que pueda llevar a los que deba entrenar yo a Ardunis?

-Claro que sí. Si eso puede facilitar en algo las cosas, en buena hora.

-Sí y… le pido que me permita llevar a Shaoran Li conmigo en éste entrenamiento.

Todos los Guardianes quedaron extrañados ante aquello.

-¿Estás seguro, Paul? Piensa que lo alejarás de Sakura y ahora es lo único que él tiene.-repuso Kayani.

-No tardará demasiado. Aparte, he visto que Shaoran ha hecho algunos progresos. Si lo entreno allá… bueno, no será como Seiya y menos como el Gran Maestre, pero creo que algo podrá hacer para proteger a Sakura.-explicó Paul.

-¿Has estado utilizando a Sakura como motivación de ese mocoso, no? Je… bien hecho.-felicitó Yasar.

-¿Seguro que estará listo para el entrenamiento en Ardunis?-inquirió Zafet.

-Oye, si yo pude sobrevivir a eso y ni siquiera perder las ganas de molestar a todos, ese niño también podría hacerlo.-contestó Rajik.

-Recuerda siempre… orden y confianza a ese chico.-murmuró Vaarnus a Paul.-Pero sobre todo, procura traerlo en una pieza. Necesitamos gente todavía con los caronianos aún dentro de ese mundo.

-Descuida, sobrevivirá. Vendré por él más adelante.

Tras aquello, Paul activó el generador de ondas zer y desapareció de la vista de todos en un torbellino púrpura.

Varias horas después de aquél suceso, en una colina el paisaje se veía bastante hermoso en esa hora del día. Era un buen lugar para poder despejarse y meditar, o tal vez encontrar la solución de algún problema que pudiera estar preocupándonos. Es por eso que no era raro ver a alguien parado sobre su cima contemplando la lejanía.

Pero él no prestaba atención al paisaje y mientras terminaba su cigarrillo seguía con la mirada vacía. Con la última pitada, cogió la colilla y la apagó cerrando el puño sobre ella y cuando abrió su mano, no quedaba nada de la colilla y solo unas cenizas que se esparcieron con el viento.

Cuido al menos la naturaleza mejor que mis pulmones, piensa aquél hombre. No se consideraba un fumador pero no podía evitar el fumarse uno muy de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando los problemas lo apremiaban

Patea el suelo, levantando algo de tierra. Lo hace dos veces más mientras pensaba en encender otro pero al final desiste. Habían sido unos días algo extraños y necesitaba reflexionar sobre ello pero lo que más quería era quitarse esa desazón

¿Porque demonios tuve que aceptar?, piensa Kay Namura, antiguo guerrero Centinela y ahora autoexiliado en Singa. Se había prometido no volver a aceptar alguna otra misión pero, ¿cómo podía llamarse a eso misión? Lo consideró al principio como un favor a un amigo cuya visita lo sorprendió y lo alegró sobremanera. Tras aquél pensamiento, la mente de Kay empezó a repasar aquellos eventos.

Mikina y Kay se encontraban pescando en las orillas del río. Habían dejado a Arare en casa y aprovechaban la mañana para conseguir algo para el almuerzo.

A la ya crecida Mikina le gustaban esas excursiones y Kay sabía que al cabo de unos años, los gustos de ella irían cambiando y prefería aprovechar esos momentos de padre e hija que solo se pueden llevar en la niñez. Mikina disfrutaba mucho de esas salidas con su padre aunque no pescaran nada. La prefería a andar con otros niños de la aldea.

-¿Cuando visitaremos a la abuela Asuka?-le dice Mikina.

-Tal vez de acá a algunos días... pero no le digas abuela que le dará un ataque.-responde Kay.

-Si, jejejejejeje. Siempre me decía que le llame por su nombre. Igual hago con Arare.

-Bueno... con ella es distinto.

-A veces pienso que ella no se siente muy a gusto aquí. Su mundo era diferente, papá.

-Lo sé, pero le pedí que me dijera si se sentía incómoda.

-Ella no encaja aquí, papá. Las mujeres panis son sumisas y muy trabajadoras. Arare rehuye a las labores del campo y es una peleadora, ¿cómo esperas que se acostumbre?-inquirió la niña.

-Eso es algo que ella debe decidir.

-Incluso si vamos con ella donde la abuela Asuka... sabrá que tenemos la opción de vivir en un mundo que ella conoce más, tal vez te lo pida.

-Supongo que puede hacerlo.

-¡Pero yo no quiero dejar Singa!-exclamó Mikina.-Quiero a los panis y a mi nani... me gusta estar aquí y el mundo de donde ella viene y el de la abuela Asuka son muy ruidosos, casi todo es gris y la gente anda preocupada todo el tiempo. Me gusta visitarlo pero no vivir allí.

Kay no sabe que decir. Casi siempre tenía las respuestas para su hija pero ahora sentía que no tenía palabras para ella.

- No nos adelantemos hija, ni siquiera sabemos lo que piensa Arare ni lo que dirá.

- No es cierto papá. Tú puedes leer su mente.

-Eso sería una intromisión y lo he evitado.

Iba a decir algo mas cuando una presencia se manifiesta y tanto él como Mikina la sienten y al darse vuelta ven a una figura conocida.

-¡Tío Paul!-exclama Mikina antes de acercarse a saludar al Guardián de Bronce, Paul Tapia.

Mikina se abalanza sobre Paul, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Wow, se nota que es tu hija, está teniendo más fuerza.-dijo Paul en forma burlona, antes de acariciarle el cabello.-Tiempo sin vernos, Kay.

-Lo mismo digo, Paul.-repuso Kay.

Ambos guerreros chocan los puños a modo de saludo.

-¡Tío Paul! ¿Cómo te ha ido?-inquirió Mikina.

-Bastante bien. Mira, cada día en que uno mismo esté vivo uno debe verlo como un buen día, Mikina.-le sonrió Paul, antes de cargarla un momento y luego dársela a Kay.-Supongo que has estado cuidando bien de ella o te caerán varios golpes de mi parte.

Paul sonrió tras aquél último comentario.

-Desde luego, mi amigo. ¿Vamos a la casa?-preguntó Kay.

-Seguro, créeme esto irá para largo.-respondió Paul.

Tras un ligero recorrido, los tres llegan a la casa donde Kay vive junto a Arare y su hija. Arare y Mikina se dedican a preparar la comida para el recién llegado. Por su parte, Kay y Paul observaban la casa desde lejos esperando el llamado a cenar.

Pese a la vieja amistad entre ambos guerreros, Paul sentía que su llegada había despertado viejos temores en Arare que no fue muy efusiva al verlo. Después de todo, él no había dejado su oficio como Guardián. El ex Centinela también sentía eso pero no le desagradaba recordar aquellas épocas.

-Pero no creo que hayas venido a contarme tus últimas aventuras, Paul Tapia.- dice un burlón Kay, tras charlar y bromear un buen rato con su inusual invitado.

-No, sólo quería detallarte lo último que me pasó en una Tierra paralela y que no pude contarte la última vez.

-No me digas, ¿caronianos?

-Ajá, un sujeto llamado Modinar que a mí y a los defensores de aquél mundo nos hizo la vida de cuadritos. He de decirte que los problemas que tú tie... ejem... tenías con los primordiales yo los tengo con los caronianos, no me es raro toparme con ellos.

-Es menos grave que si te toparas con los primordiales. Pero de todos modos resulta preocupante lo que me dices, y más a sabiendas de lo peligrosos que son Ferladh y sus Shadow Warriors, sin contar los ejércitos que Caronia dispone. Eso quiere decir que los caronianos ya conocen la forma de viajar por las dimensiones a la perfección, pero creo que eso es asunto de ustedes los Guardianes.

Kay le dice eso de reojo. Empezó a sospechar que algo se tramaba Paul con esa noticia pero el ex Centinela no podía leer su mente ya que las capacidades psíquicas de Paul superaban las suyas.

-Estuve en Mystacor, antes de viajar a esa Tierra paralela y conversé con Denonte.

-Lo sé. Krina me lo dijo, aparte del penoso espectáculo que diste al luchar con Ergon pese a lo que te dije que es Mystacor

-¿Penoso? ¿Acaso olvidas que... ?

-No olvido lo que pasó, pero debiste pensar que si Ergon estaba allí era con el permiso del Consejo. Nadie puede llegar a Mystacor sin que el Consejo lo permita.

-Bueno, lo siento, pero no vine a hablar de eso. Aquella vez solo quería que los centinelas me orientaran sobre mis dudas y me ayudaran a ubicar la dimensión a donde fueron los agentes caronianos... eso me ayudó mucho en mi última misión.

-Pero no creo que hayas venido por eso, ¿por qué no la sueltas de una vez?

Paul se demora en contestar ya que se daba cuenta que Kay sospechaba ya lo que quería decirle.

-¿Sabes Kay? En aquella Tierra conocí a otra Sakura Kinomoto... que la verdad estaba más crecida y madura... ahem.

-¿No me digas? ¿Acaso eso tocó el corazón de pedernal de Paul Tapia?

-¡No digas idioteces! Acepto que me gustó alternar con ella y aparte tanto ella como los otros defensores de aquél mundo supieron jugársela a la hora de la verdad. Eso me ha afectado un poco al regresar a mi universo y confieso con cierta vergüenza que no veo a la Sakura de mi mundo con los mismos ojos. Sé que no es tan débil como parece y por eso entreno lo más duro posible a Shaoran, pero no vine a hablar de eso sino de algo más importante.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Kay con curiosidad.

-Al ir a Mystacor para hablar con Denonte acerca de cómo debo afrontar ciertas situaciones, debo confesarte también que admiré mucho la forma cómo afrontaste lo que viviste en aquel mundo con la otra Sakura y que al final los dejaste a ellos enfrentar algo como aquél primordial. Je, admito que cuando apareciste de nueva cuenta a la vida tras mi misión en aquél mundo quería darte un buen derechazo, aunque creo que eso ya lo solucionamos.

Kay se cruza de brazos y mira a su amigo, tras recordar el sacrificio que hizo.

-Creo entenderte... tú viste como los caronianos prácticamente arrasaron aquella Tierra paralela y los guerreros de aquel lugar no pudieron evitarlo y te estás preguntando qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses estado en aquél otro mundo. Aún no caes en cuenta cómo es que yo confié en que mis amigos pudieran enfrentarse a Yugsugoth y supongo que tanta lisonja no es por gusto.

-Idiota, ¿crees que vendría hasta aquí para adularte? Veo que tu estancia en Singa te ha vuelto petulante.

-Jajajajajajajaja. Veo que lo cascarrabias no te lo quita ni la versión crecida de Sakura. Bueno, nos conocemos lo suficiente para no andarnos con rodeos... ya suéltala.

Paul hace unos segundos de silencio antes de empezar a hablar.

-Kay... tú y yo sabemos que hay universos con una cantidad infinita de opciones y una infinidad de versiones de seres que conocemos o no. Muchos de esos universos fueron arrasados y pese a que salimos vivos aquella vez, por poco no logramos contarla.

-Recuerdo eso perfectamente. Aún recuerdo a ése "destructor de universos", pero pese a ello logramos detenerlo.-respondió Kay.

-Es cierto, y sabemos también que la misión de proteger sus respectivas existencias recae en ellos mismos pero, ¿qué tan preparados están para enfrentar a primordiales, caronianos u otros seres malvados que pueden aparecer? Ya tuvimos esa misma experiencia y antes que interviniéramos con muchos otros más, muchísimos universos y vidas fueron arrasados sin piedad.

-Paul... .

-Sé lo que me vas a decir. No podemos abarcar toda la existencia ni podemos intervenir ya que cada mundo debe encontrar su propio camino a través de los que realmente pertenecen a esos mundos y solo en casos excepcionales podemos intervenir o en tu caso tener una misión específica que es evitar que los primordiales entren a los mundos de luz.-respondió el Guardián de Plata.

-Veo que te aprendiste bien el discurso de Denonte.

-Creo que no podemos quedarnos en ese discurso, Kay. Por supuesto que no esperaba encontrar caronianos en aquel mundo pero fue así. ¿Qué oportunidades tienen otros de derrotar a seres que vienen de otra dimensión? El quedarnos cruzados de brazos no me parece justo.

-Bueno... los centinelas se encargan de los primordiales y ustedes de los caronianos, ¿cuál es el meollo de todo esto que dices?-inquirió el ex Centinela.

Paul vuelve a guardar silencio para luego mirar fijamente a Kay

-Le plantee esto a los Guardianes y ellos... bueno, no son como el Consejo de Centinelas... creo que generé mas alarma de la que esperaba y decidieron tomar medidas.

-Un momento, ¿convenciste a los Guardianes a intervenir en otros universos? sabes que... .

-Sí, lo sé, no será una intervención sino una especie de prevención... una pequeña "ayuda".

-¿"Ayuda"?

-Mira Kay... los guerreros que se encuentran en mi mundo, provienen de una realidad afectada y ellos están dispuestos a dejar su mundo a cambio de la oportunidad de ayudar a otros pero para eso deben ser entrenados... y el entrenamiento no es lo mío.

-Déjame entender... ¿me estas pidiendo que los entrene? ¿a la Sakura alterna y compañía? ¿A los alter ego de quienes fueron mis maestros como Milo?

-No... de ellos se encargarán los Guardianes y aparte andan entrenando por su cuenta, cuando estén listos se encargarán de ayudar a otros guerreros de otros mundos... todo ya está pensado pero... .

-¿Puedes terminarla de una vez?

-Bueno... ya que fue mi idea, los Guardianes me han encargado algunos mundos donde hay ciertas personas especiales que deben ser entrenadas o al menos "preparadas" como una prueba... un plan piloto... un experimento como medida preventiva ya que Caronia ha enviado satélites rastreadores a otros mundos. Después de lo que pasó con ese "destructor de universos", nadie quiere que Ferladh expanda su área de influencia y se vuelva el sucesor de ése monstruo.

-Por eso no te culpo.-repuso Kay.-Ya veo... quieres que te acompañe... .

-No precisamente... .-contestó Paul, antes de palmear la espalda de Kay en forma amistosa.

Kay recordaba todo esto antes de encender otro cigarrillo. ¿Por qué diablos tuve que aceptar?, pensaba el ex Centinela de Mystacor, para luego dar una nueva pitada a su cigarrillo y seguir rememorando aquellos eventos.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?-reclamó el joven Namura.

-Vamos Kay... si todo funciona bien, tan solo imagínalo... las emergencias en muchos mundos podrán ser superadas... la presencia de Guardianes o Centinelas será menos requerida, y con todas las cosas que pasaron y la actividad de los caronianos, es algo que nos ayudaría demasiado.

- Bien sabes que el Consejo de Mystacor jamás aceptará algo como eso... todo responde a un equilibrio, a una armonía que los Guardianes todavía no comprenden... una intervención de esa naturaleza puede generar consecuencias.

-Pero Kay, ¿acaso crees que no sé que los Centinelas no intervienen en los mundos de una manera "sutil"? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no ayudaba a la tal Yayoi cuando luchaste contra Krin en aquella Tierra paralela?-cuestionó el joven Tapia.

-Eso es diferente... un objeto repentinamente encontrado, una idea susurrada al oído, una acción o acto que pasa desapercibido, ¡es muy diferente el de abrir una ridícula "escuela de superhéroes"!-exclamó Kay.

Paul rió por un momento al ver la expresión de Kay. Había que admitirlo, no todos los días se lograba poner a un tipo aparentemente sereno todo el tiempo un tanto desequilibrado.

-Jaja... había olvidado lo que me contó Krina sobre tu experiencia en aquel mundo donde los chicos con poderes especiales entraban a una escuela para que sean superhéroes, ¿la hiciste de profesor no es cierto?

-Preferiría volver a enfrentar a Krin antes de ir nuevamente a una escuela similar... una mala imitación de una preparatoria llena de púberes petulantes demasiado orgullosos de sus poderes y en pavonearse con ellos que en mejorarlos, divididos en "ganadores y perdedores"... que desperdicio.

-Pero fuiste allí por una razón.-murmuró Paul.

-Sí, uno de los chicos era demasiado especial.-repuso Kay.

-Y ahora es un Centinela.-completó el joven Guardián de Plata.

-Si... .-musitó el joven Namura.

-¿Lo ves? Reconoce que este tipo de cosas es importante.

-Si no se hacen con cuidado, no. Identificar a esas personas toma mucho tiempo y no es cuestión de experimentos.

-¿Puedes olvidar que eres o fuiste Centinela? No sólo te digo esto debido a ése informe de inteligencia de la Liga Planetaria sobre Caronia. También te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor... en nombre de nuestra amistad.

Kay no responde y le da la espalda.

-Vamos Kay.- vuelve a insistir Paul, antes de continuar.-Te prometo que no será una escuela... es simplemente ubicar a esa persona y entrenarla.

-¿De quién estás hablando?-le pregunta Kay volviéndose

-No de quien... sino de quienes

Tras rememorar aquella charla, Kay observó los cristales que le había entregado Paul. Aquella tecnología era bastante avanzada y muy útil para aquellos con las habilidades de viajar entre dimensiones. Los movimientos de aquel cubo le mostraban las imágenes y los lugares de las personas que iba a contactar. Lanza un suspiro y decide poner manos a la obra. Mientras más rápido terminara mejor.

Ya se había despedido de Arare quien no tomó muy bien la noticia de que partiría. "Solo es un favor a Paul.", le había dicho él. "Siempre y cuando no se trate de mujeres, está bien.", le respondió ella antes de darle la espalda. Kay suspira y agradeció que Arare no haya querido saber más porque si se trataba de mujeres.

El problema era ser sutil. No era fácil sabiendo que no tenía el tiempo a su favor y solo tendría una oportunidad de poder hacer lo que le había pedido Paul buscando el máximo de efectividad. Pero sabía que no podía usar los mismos métodos con todos.

Al menos empezaría con el más difícil de tratar, o al menos el que parecía ser así. Por su parte, el joven Guardián observó los cristales que tenía. También él tendría varias cosas que afrontar.

Fin del capítulo 1.

Notas del Autor:

Y así es como comienza un proyecto alucinante desarrollado por el gran fanwriter Eduardo Castro y… alguien que ni siquiera sabe por qué lo escogieron a él como co-autor. Es decir, ¿en qué cabeza, por Dios? Ya en serio, agradezco a Eduardo el haberme considerado como co-autor para esto. Desde ya conviene explicarles las reglas dentro de éste fic, transcurre como siempre, un inicio, un nudo y un final; que es lo básico en una historia.

Pero, siempre debe haber un pero, en ésta historia que narraremos los dos y trata sobre lo que ocurre con el entrenamiento y los problemas de dos grupos de personajes irá en base a cómo se desarrollan las cosas desde el punto de vista del grupo de Kay y el grupo de Paul (no adelanto todavía nombres, pero varios de ésos personajes valen mucho la pena). Eduardo verá las cosas siendo observadas por el grupo de Kay, y éste humilde servidor, por el grupo de Paul. Ambos grupos quedarán separados hasta que les toque reunirse de nuevo.

Comentarios, amenazas, sobornos y demás de ésta parte de Mundos Nuevos, que está a mi cargo mándenlas a falcon_ o a 

Lista de términos:

"destructor de universos": Villano final del fic Crisis Universal de autoría de AcuarioKaiser o Asiant, en el que se narran eventos que envuelven la posible destrucción de la Existencia entera, detenida por una gran alianza de héroes y villanos de otros universos (hablamos de animes, comics, fanfics y otras series más).

Modinar: Villano final del fic La Travesía de autoría mía, cuya característica de que la mayoría de sus eventos ocurren dentro del mikkiverso (entre En la Torre de Tokio y El Verdadero Legado), así como se mencionan eventos sucedidos en el fic El Centinela Libro IV: El Último Sello, y una mención a un personaje de La Leyenda fic de AcuarioKaiser (o Asiant) y Uriel.

Centinelas: Seres que se encargan de vigilar la evolución espiritual de los diversos universos. Operan en las sombras y se encargan de ver que todas las cosas marchen en relativo equilibrio dentro de los mundos en que actúan, de autoría de Eduardo Castro.

Primordiales: Los seres del Primordio. Alguna vez fueron los dioses de todo lo que existía, pero fueron derrotados hará mucho tiempo y enviados a la oscuridad. Sin embargo, esperan siempre el momento para resurgir y corromper otros mundos. Son, en otros términos, los dioses macabros llamados los Primigenios de H.P. Lovecraft, entre los que se destaca Cthulhu.

N'astarith: Emperador de Abbadón y villano final del fic La Leyenda, de autoría de AcuarioKaiser y Uriel. Es un terrible emisario de la oscuridad, de un poder extraordinario en diversos ámbitos.

Abbadón: Un malvado imperio que posee control de muchos sectores de la Vía Láctea y más allá dentro del fic La Leyenda. Su nivel tecnológico es enorme, al igual que su poderío militar, político y económico. Es la superpotencia de aquél universo por excelencia.


	2. Reclutamiento

**MUNDOS NUEVOS**

**CAPÍTULO 2: RECLUTAMIENTO**

Dos jóvenes de cabello rubio, tez clara y ojos miel estaban escuchando la radio. Uno de ellos, que tenía el cabello más largo y atado en forma de cola estaba atónito ante lo que estaba escuchando, mientras que el otro procuraba calmarlo.

-Hermano, cálmate. No vas a ganar nada enfadándote.

-¡Sé bien que no, Al! ¡Pero es que sencillamente es increíble lo que ando escuchando!

-A mí también se me hace indignante que el líder de ésos nazis que intentaron invadir Amestris haya recibido apenas cinco años de cárcel, Ed. ¿Pero qué podría esperarse de un tribunal que lo dejó convertir ésa sala en su tribuna personal?

-¡Y puede provocar mucho más! ¡Las cosas que he visto son horrendas!

Fue en aquél momento que desde la ventana de la habitación en que estaban los hermanos Elric, Edward observó como descendían de tres camionetas algunos hombres vestidos con un uniforme de tipo militar. Algunos de ellos tenían bombas molotov, otros estaban armados con pistolas, escopetas o con barras de metal. Alphonse se acercó por la ventana y pudo reconocerlos al instante. Eran los SA.

-¡Edward Elric, perro miserable! ¡Les llegó la hora a ti y a tu hermano!-gritó el que comandaba a aquellos hombres, un hombre alto y fornido.

-¡Adelante!-exclamó otro de ellos, mientras lanzaban las bombas molotov hacia el edificio donde estaban los dos hermanos alquimistas.

Ambos hermanos reaccionaron casi al unísono, mientras corrían a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo. El fuego empezaba a consumir velozmente lo que alguna vez fuera la habitación de los Elric. Edward notó que los SA subían rápidamente por las escaleras y empezaban a abrir fuego con pistolas y escopetas.

Fue entonces que uno de los SA intentó asestarle a Alphonse un golpe con la barra metálica que portaba, pero éste lo bloqueó y asestó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, para luego patearlo en la quijada. Un segundo SA por poco lograba darle a Edward un cabezazo, cuando éste logra evitarlo y usa el cuerpo de su oponente para protegerse de un balazo de escopeta que acabó matando a ése SA.

-No importa cuánto lo intenten, morirán aquí y ahora.-advirtió uno de los SA que estaba en la entrada de aquél edificio.

-Como los perros que son por haber frustrado nuestros planes para hacer que Alemania resurja. ¡Abran fuego!-anunció el que mandaba a los SA.

-¿La ventana?-preguntó Ed a Al, mientras miraba hacia su costado derecho.

Alphonse asintió y ambos empezaron a correr, cuando de pronto varias bombas molotov destrozaban el vidrio de aquella ventana y hacían que las llamas se extiendan con más facilidad. El calor se tornaba infernalmente sofocante y el humo empezaba a aparecer, pronto los dos alquimistas iban a acabar asfixiados y quemados.

Pero antes que puedan hacer nada una fuerza invisible arrojó a todos ésos SA hacia un costado, dejando la entrada libre.

-¡Edward y Alphonse Elric! ¡Salgan de allí si es que quieren ver otro amanecer!-exclamó una voz.

Los dos hermanos salieron sin dudar, al ver como poco a poco, el humo empezaba a cubrir todo el lugar. Lo que vieron los dejó asombrados, todo aquél grupo de nazis estaba tirado en el suelo, intentando incorporarse y observando la figura de un joven de cabello negro, tez clara y ojos azulados. Finalmente quien estaba a cargo de aquellos matones sujetó su pistola y apuntó hacia aquél hombre.

-Miserable. Al interponerte, te sentenciaste a muerte.

Edward y Alphonse voltearon y notaron que ése SA disparó justamente hacia aquél hombre. Pero antes que pudieran gritar cuidado, vieron azorados que la bala impactó en el puño derecho de aquél hombre, antes de que ésta quedara en el suelo partida en tres pequeños pedazos.

-¡Maldita aberración de la naturaleza!-exclamó aquél hombre, para luego ordenarle al resto del grupo.-¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!

Todos ellos abrieron fuego hacia los hermanos Elric y hacia aquél hombre. Las balas surcaban el aire, pero en vez de destrozar los cuerpos de los tres jóvenes, quedaron paralizadas a medio metro de quienes debieron haber sido sus víctimas. Un instante después, todos aquellos SA quedaron tumbados en el suelo tras sentir una dura presión en el cuello que los asfixió.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Edward con desconfianza.

-¿Y cómo fue que hiciste eso? ¿Acaso fue alquimia?-inquirió Alphonse con la misma desconfianza.

-Larga historia y poco tiempo para contarla. Sería igual que yo les preguntase ahora sobre su historia de la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal.

Edward y Alphonse miraron con suma desconfianza al extraño y se colocaron en guardia.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de la piedra?-preguntó Alphonse.

-¿Acaso eres uno de ésos homúnculos?-Edward estaba listo para caerle a puñetazos a ése hombre.

-Como dije, parte de una larga historia sin tiempo para contarla. Éste mundo, su mundo de origen, y muchos otros mundos incontables enfrentan una amenaza terrible. Si, no son los únicos que han viajado a través de diversas dimensiones. Tienen dos opciones: ir conmigo y ayudar a detenerla para tratar de salvar a quienes quieren, o quedarse aquí y morir a manos de nazis desquiciados sólo para preguntarse en el momento que agonicen "y qué tal si hubiese aceptado su oferta".

-¿Cómo sabemos que no pretenderás algo contra nosotros?-preguntó Al.

-Es cierto. Ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre.

Es entonces que Paul se presentó, mientras generaba desde su Armor Capsule una especie de torbellino púrpura.

-Paul Tapia. Guardián de Plata al servicio de la Liga Planetaria. Y si hubiera querido asesinarlos o asesinar a sus seres queridos, ya lo hubiese hecho.

Los tres jóvenes, finalmente entraron en aquél torbellino.

En una Tierra paralela, al pie de la torre de Tokio, una joven que aparentaba los catorce años, de tez clara y pelirroja observaba hacia todos lados. Era extraño que no estuvieran sus compañeras y amigas, Umi y Fuu.

-Se supone que deberían estar aquí.-dijo la joven pelirroja, mientras sostenía su celular y observaba el mensaje de texto que Fuu le había enviado.

Hikaru, nos reunimos con Umi en la torre de Tokio hoy a las cuatro. Por favor, debes venir urgentemente. Fuu. Era la quinta vez que la guerrera mágica leía ése mensaje de texto, pero lo raro era que a pesar de haber llamado a Umi y a Fuu, dos veces a cada cual en cuanto llegó a aquél lugar, no le contestaban el mensaje.

-Disculpe, señorita; ¿sabe qué hora es?

La adolescente volteó hacia quien le hablaba y le respondió en forma animada.

-Desde luego, cuatro y veintitrés.

-Vaya lío, entonces perdí a mi grupo.

-¿Su grupo?

-Sí, soy extranjero y me distraje más de la cuenta. Sin querer debí separarme de la visita guiada a Tokio. Ni hablar, me perderé ver los jardines del palacio imperial hoy.

-Eso es malo, señor… .

-Tapia, Paul Tapia. ¿Es impresión mía o espera a alguien?

-A mis amigas. Pero todavía no vienen, y es bastante raro eso. Las he llamado al celular y no me contestan.

-Pues esperarlas aquí sin más es aburrido.-Paul entonces señaló hacia un cafetín que estaba al frente de la torre de Tokio.-¿Te parece si comemos un helado allá? Así las verás venir y de paso combates el hambre. Yo invito.

-Seguro. ¡Adoro el helado!-contestó una alegre Hikaru.

Unos minutos después, tras haber charlado de cosas banales y a medio comer los helados, Hikaru se anima a preguntarle a Paul de dónde viene.

-¿Que de dónde vengo? ¿De verdad quieres saber?

-¿Acaso hay algo de malo con preguntar de dónde vienes, Paul?-repreguntó Hikaru.

-No, no es malo. Sólo es un poco complicado de explicar.

-¿Complicado de explicar?

-Sí, verás… soy de Sudamérica.

-Eso no parece tan complicado.-repuso entre divertida y extrañada la guerrera mágica.

-¿Quieres la parte complicada? Porque apenas lo diga, no habrá marcha atrás.

-No importa, quiero saber.

-De acuerdo.-Paul entonces dejó de lado el tono jovial en su voz y se volvió serio y hasta duro.-Mi nombre es Paul Tapia, vengo de Sudamérica, de la ciudad de Lima, en una dimensión "futurista" en la cual la Vía Láctea se halla sumida en una guerra a escala galáctica que afecta a otras dimensiones, pertenezco a la Orden de Guardianes, y mi rango es el de Guardián de Plata, un guerrero de nivel intermedio. Ésta dimensión también puede verse afectada por ésa guerra a menos que hagamos algo por impedirlo.

Hikaru observó a Paul de hito a hito, y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que aquél hombre estaba loco.

-Gracias por el helado, pero... .-Hikaru iba a levantarse y dejar ése cafetín cuando Paul la interrumpió.

-Me crees loco ahora, pero tú deberías creer en la existencia de otras realidades. ¿O no es acaso eso Céfiro? ¿O acaso tú y tus amigas que debían estar contigo aquí y ahora no debieron salvar Céfiro en dos ocasiones? ¿Quieres que mencione nombres de la gente que combatiste? ¿Nova? ¿Debonair? ¿Zagato? ¿O prefieres que te mencione las miles de millones de vidas de éste mundo, de Céfiro y de mundos incontables que serán exterminadas o esclavizadas por un demente si es que no hacemos algo para detenerlo?

-¿Cómo sabes de Céfiro? ¿Y cómo creer que de verdad eres un guerrero?

Paul entonces cerró los ojos, y los asombrados ojos de Hikaru se abrieron como platos al ver que las copas de helado de ella y de Paul estaban levitando en el aire, y empezaban a tomar formas más y más elaboradas. Primero eran dos pirámides, luego dos cubos, de allí se unían para formar una réplica exacta de la torre de Tokio, que luego era reconvertida de nueva cuenta en las dos copas de helado originales que volvían a su lugar.

-Eso se llama telequinesis, la cual permite desplazar e incluso manipular objetos, y hasta seres vivos de mente débil en la forma que uno desee. Y esto… .-Paul abrió su palma derecha mientras generaba una esfera de luz del tamaño de una canica, para desaparecerla tras cinco segundos.-Es lo que se llama como una esfera de aura. El aura es un campo electromagnético que pueden generar todos los seres vivos, desde los microorganismos hasta la vida inteligente; y puede ser la llave de un enorme poder destructivo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo por un par de minutos. Hikaru no hubiera creído jamás posible que existieran otras personas aparte de los cefirianos, Umi, Fuu y ella misma, que supieran la existencia de Céfiro, y aparte de ello dominaran habilidades fuera de serie en su propio mundo.

-Tú fuiste quien me llamó, ¿verdad? ¿Fuu jamás mandó ese mensaje a mi celular?

-Gracias a éste pequeño aparato llamado Armor Capsule.-Paul señaló un objeto que tenía una apariencia parecida a un celular con un diseño mucho más avanzado.-Éste objeto permite muchas cosas, entre ellas tener acceso a las redes electrónicas menos avanzadas, esto incluye a las redes telefónicas de éste mundo. Sólo bastó averiguar tu número de celular, lo que apenas tomó segundos, y hacer aparecer aquello como el mensaje de Fuu, y luego bloquear la señal de tu celular mediante una frecuencia electromagnética.

Paul miró directamente a Hikaru a los ojos, antes de volver a hablarle.

-Muchísimos mundos pueden ser amenazados y eso incluye a tu mundo y a Céfiro, pero quizá sea posible ayudar a frenar ésa amenaza si decides cooperar. ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Acepto! ¡No puedo permitir que éste y otros mundos más sean afectados ni que los que yo quiero tengan que sufrir!

-Sígueme.

Ambos caminaron hasta la torre de Tokio, él con suma calma, y ella con algunas ansias. Hikaru no sabía a qué se tendría que enfrentar, pero si antes estuvo decidida a salvar a Céfiro dos veces, con mayor razón enfrentaría lo que pudiera amenazar a su mundo y a Céfiro. Antes que la guerrera mágica se diera cuenta estaba en el mismo nivel de ésa réplica de la torre Eiffel, justo cerca de los mismos binoculares que utilizó la vez que conoció a Umi y a Fuu.

Un instante después apareció un torbellino púrpura al costado de ambos. Al siguiente momento, tanto Hikaru como Paul lo cruzaron.

Eran las once de la noche, después de que aquél muchacho de cabello azulado, lentes delgados y mirada tranquila salía de ver un remake de Drácula en el cine sin poder evitar recordar la hermosa figura de la joven rubia de la que se enamoró. ¿Qué importaba si era una True Ancestor que vivió desde hace muchos siglos? ¿O que no supiera muchas cosas de cómo se trataban las personas de ésta época? Aún seguía recordándola, amándola con toda su alma.

-Arcueid… .-murmuró aquél muchacho.

Le ganó la tristeza un segundo. Sabía que lo mejor era que Arcueid se hubiese ido y él siguiera su vida, pero inevitablemente el que ella no estuviera le provocaba algo de nostalgia. Sin darse cuenta, estaba caminando por el mismo parque en que la encontró por primera vez, en que la destazó en diecisiete partes llevado por un frenesí asesino que tenía en su propia sangre, literalmente hablando.

Sin embargo, de pronto ésa sensación empezaba a manifestarse en él. Gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro mientras observaba hacia todos lados, seguro plenamente de que había en aquél parque alguien más. No parecía ningún tipo de vampiro o de monstruo, pero no podía dejar de percibirlo como una amenaza.

-Formidable. A pesar de que hice todo lo posible para ocultarme, eres capaz de detectar mi presencia sin el uso del aura o de la magia.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Aparece de una vez!-el jovencito de lentes entonces sacó de su bolsillo un cuchillo que se destacaba por tener algunos símbolos ceremoniales, y estaba a punto de quitarse los lentes.

-Oh, no… eso sí que no lo harás.-repuso aquella voz, que no era otra que la de Paul.-No dejaré que emplees conmigo tu habilidad especial por dos razones. Uno, todavía tengo cosas que hacer para pensar en desaparecer de la Existencia. Dos, no busco asesinarte, de quererlo estarías muerto, Shiki Tohno.

Shiki observó con sorpresa a su atacante y trataba de zafarse del agarre al que era sometido su cuello por el brazo derecho de Paul, que básicamente tenía levantado en peso al joven Tohno y que le impedía moverse.

-¿Quién… quién eres tú?

-Paul Tapia. Guardián de Plata al servicio de la Liga Planetaria, y vengo a advertirte que algo mucho peor que los vampiros o monstruos que enfrentaste puede llegar a tu mundo y someterlo a un infierno que ni te imaginas.

-Un poco complicado de creer considerando que me ahorcas ahora mismo. -Shiki entonces se liberó de una patada al rostro de Paul, para luego quitarse los lentes y tener listo su cuchillo, el Nanatsu-Yoru.

-Nada mal. Sólo que a diferencia de Arcueid, no soy de los que se quedan como blanco fácil.

Shiki intentó asestarle una puñalada a Paul, pero éste desapareció de su vista. Intentó verlo hacia todos lados, pero de pronto recibió un puñetazo en el abdomen a una velocidad y fuerza tal que hicieron que el joven Tohno caiga al suelo y su cuchillo quede a un costado.

-No puedes acabar con lo que no puedes ver, y eso es una desventaja terrible.-Paul recogió el cuchillo de Shiki y luego le devolvió los lentes tras decir aquellas palabras.

-¿A qué viniste?

-A advertirte. Hay una amenaza contra éste mundo que es terriblemente peor que los vampiros que enfrentaste. Éste y otros mundos más se hallan en riesgo de desaparecer a menos que puedas controlarte a ti mismo y fortalecer tus habilidades. Ven conmigo, y lo lograrás.

-¿Y qué pasaría si no voy?

-Entonces enfrentarás a mis enemigos, darás lo mejor de ti en una hermosa y valiente lucha en la que morirás, y luego morirán tus seres queridos. Se me ocurren algunos nombres; Akiha Tohno, tu hermana menor, Kohaku y Hisui, tus sirvientas, Arihiko Inui, tu mejor amigo, Satsuki Yumizuka, la chica que se te declaró a la cual rechazaste. Curioso que tras rechazar acabes rechazado, vaya vueltas que da la vida, ¿no? Oh, debo decir, es muy seguro que mis enemigos ya sabrán de ellos con ése nivel de detalle así como yo, y eventualmente se ensañarán con ellos una vez que mueras.

Shiki quedó en silencio. Era cierto, aquél hombre conocía demasiado y apenas había logrado percibir su presencia hace pocos minutos. Fue en eso que Shiki vio como se generaba un torbellino púrpura de un pequeño aparato que cargaba el Guardián de Plata.

-¿Vienes o no?

Tras cinco segundos de silencio, el joven Tohno atravesó aquél portal dimensional junto con Paul, y ambos desaparecieron de aquél universo.

A la vez, en el lado oculto de la Luna, la flota de la Liga Planetaria destacada en otra Tierra, vigilaba intensamente aquél mundo. Sabía perfectamente que había agentes caronianos todavía, y a pesar de los escaneos satelitales desde las naves no se detectaba nada aún. Lo único que se veía desde las computadoras del puente de mando del acorazado estelar Octenius eran las miles de millones de bajas terrestres causadas por el bombardeo antimateria realizado por el imperio caroniano.

Entre mil ochocientos y dos mil millones de seres humanos asesinados junto a más de cien ciudades importantes en la Tierra. Al lado de tal desolación la Segunda Guerra Mundial o la peste negra, no eran sino chistes baratos de humanos primitivos.

Hong Kong estaba dentro de las ciudades destruidas por el imperio caroniano, y los siete millones de hongkoneses eran parte del enorme número de asesinados. Dentro de aquellos, estaba la familia de Shaoran Li. Su madre, sus hermanas, su prima Mei Ling, su sirviente y amigo Wei; el recuerdo de saberlos asesinados seguía golpeando duramente el corazón del muchacho, haciendo que vuelque su frustración y su rabia en duros entrenamientos con Paul.

Duros entrenamientos que el joven Shaoran Li no sabía que irían a un nuevo nivel cuando supo que Paul lo llamaba a abordar una nave transporte, dejándole apenas breve tiempo para despedirse de Sakura.

-¿Me llamaste?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Sí. Continuarás tu entrenamiento con otras personas más.-le respondió Paul.

-¿Otras personas? ¿Acaso dejarás de entrenarme?

-¿Y dejar de relajarme a costa tuya? ¡Jamás!-exclamó Paul, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.-¿Te despediste de Sakura?

-Eso no te… .-el niño chino intentó responderle pero al ver la mirada del joven Guardián decidió cambiar de idea.-De acuerdo, si… lo hice.

-Perfecto, porque tu entrenamiento pasará a un nivel más intenso junto a éstas personas.

Ante los ojos de Shaoran iban apareciendo Shiki Tohno, Hikaru Shidou, Edward y Alphonse Elric. Exceptuando Shaoran y Paul, todos estaban auténticamente sorprendidos. Jamás se hubiera imaginado alguno de ellos estar en medio de la inmensidad del espacio dentro de una nave espacial con otros individuos totalmente extraños.

-Desde ya, es bueno que hayan aceptado venir aquí por las buenas. Otra opción hubiera sido golpearlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes y luego secuestrarlos, pero eso me hubiera causado problemas con el entrenamiento que tendrán. Ya todos ustedes saben quién soy, así que antes de empezar con el entrenamiento conviene que todos se presenten y mencionen sus habilidades.

-¿Por qué deberíamos?-preguntó Shiki.

-Porque serán un grupo, y como grupo van a entrenar.-replicó Paul velozmente.

-Un momento, ¿qué idioma es éste?-inquirió Edward, en alemán al no lograr entender nada en el japonés que hablaban Shiki y Paul.

-Es cierto, no logro entenderlo.-secundó Alphonse, hablando en el mismo idioma.

-¿Saben inglés?-preguntó el Guardián de Plata en alemán.

-Pues… si.-repuso Alphonse.

-Entonces por ahora deberán hablar en inglés, me aseguraré de que aprendan japonés para comunicarse con nosotros en el menor tiempo posible.-repuso Paul, ésta vez en inglés.-Empiecen ustedes.

Edward carraspeó levemente antes de hablar.

-Bien, mi nombre es Edward Elric. De donde venía era un Alquimista Nacional, y tenía el título de Alquimista de Acero.

Alphonse contó mentalmente hasta diez para superar los nervios y habló.

-Soy el hermano menor de Ed. Mi nombre es Alphonse Elric y así como mi hermano también soy alquimista.

Después de que se presentaron ambos hermanos en inglés, Lucy habló mostrando cierto entusiasmo en sus palabras.

-Me llamo Hikaru Shidou, soy japonesa y estudiante de secundaria. Y también soy una guerrera mágica que luchó por proteger Céfiro.

Luego le tocó el turno a Shaoran.

-Soy Shaoran Li, heredero de lo que alguna vez fue la dinastía Li. Soy un hechicero y perdí a mi familia en una lucha reciente. Disculpen, sé que no vino al caso eso y… .

-Descuida, no hay ningún problema.-le dijo Hikaru, comprendiendo un poco aquél dolor y extendiéndole la mano.

Shaoran no pudo negarse a aquello y correspondió aquél gesto. Tras eso, le llegó el turno a Shiki.

-Mi nombre es Shiki Tohno. Soy estudiante de preparatoria y además, puedo observar las líneas de la muerte, si llego a cortar o estocar algún objeto o ser viviente en éstas podría matarlo, y si llego a cortar o estocar algo o alguien en un punto específico podría… .-Shiki aspiró y exhaló con algo más de fuerza antes de continuar.-Podría anular la existencia de tal persona u objeto, literalmente.

-Es bueno que hayan dicho lo que tenían que decir. Ahora, siéntense.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Al mundo capital de la Liga Planetaria, a Ardunis. Allí podré explicarle a todos lo que ocurre con más claridad y podré entrenarlos bien.

Paul pasó al asiento del piloto y entonces empezó a manejar los controles de aquella nave transporte al tiempo que se comunicaba en usradino con Vaarnus.

-Capitán Vaarnus, tengo al equipo que emplearé para el plan piloto del operativo. ¿Tienen listas las coordenadas y frecuencia de onda para llegar hasta Ardunis?

-Totalmente, estén listos.

De pronto, ante los ojos asombrados de todos en aquella nave transporte aparecía desde el acorazado Octenius, un enorme rayo púrpura que generaba un inmenso torbellino púrpura, al cual poco a poco se acercaba la nave piloteada por el joven Guardián.

-A Ardunis.-repuso Paul.

Un instante después, ellos desaparecían de aquél universo.

Fin del capítulo dos.

Notas del Autor:

Bueno, allí los tienen. El grupo de Paul formado por Shaoran Li, Shiki Tohno, Hikaru Shidou, Edward y Alphonse Elric. Una buena banda si es que me preguntan, con grandes posibilidades de desarrollar una historia alucinante. No duden que ellos crecerán, pero para lograrlo van a tener que padecer. Como dijo el buen Churchill: "no puedo prometerles nada, excepto sangre, sudor y lágrimas".

Hay algunos problemitas de comunicación por una pequeña barrera llamada "idioma". Hey, ¿qué esperaban?, que los dos chicos Elric hablen japonés como si nada. Estuvieron en Inglaterra y Alemania, así que pensé… ¿qué idiomas de nuestro mundo hablarían bien ésos dos? Voilá, inglés y alemán. El japonés se aprende, y eso dentro de éste fic se arregla, jejejejejejeje.

Para más de lo que vendrá, esperen al capítulo 3.


	3. Ardunis

**MUNDOS NUEVOS**

**CAPÍTULO 3: ARDUNIS**

En los siguientes treinta segundos que pasaron tras cruzar aquél torbellino de ondas púrpura, Shaoran Li, Hikaru Shidou, Shiki Tohno, y los hermanos Edward y Alphonse Elric quedaron totalmente mudos por la impresión. No sólo estaban en el espacio de otra dimensión, sino que la visión al frente de ellos era totalmente alucinante.

Incontables naves espaciales surcando las cercanías de Ardunis (1), sondas robot y satélites espaciales observándolo todo allí, y un enorme mundo que en su gran mayoría parecía cubierto por rascacielos y estatuas que medían entre cinco a diez kilómetros, así como colosales complejos industriales que eran operados por androides y máquinas automatizadas. Había además jardines flotantes de diversos colores, verdes, rojos, azules, plateados o dorados a cada veinte metros de altura recubiertos por concreto y acero tanto en la base como en los lados, y sostenidos por turbinas que no generaban ningún ruido y permitían que las aves y animales silvestres pequeños pudieran vivir en perfecta comodidad.

-Ven eso de allí. Les presento el Parlamento de la Liga Planetaria.-dijo Paul, señalando hacia su derecha, a medida que la nave transporte en que iban desaceleraba su velocidad.

-Es… increíble.-murmuró Edward en inglés, al observar un edificio hecho todo de mármol y con finos decorados externos.

-¿Cuánto mide?-preguntó Hikaru, aún boquiabierta.

-Seis kilómetros de altura por tres kilómetros y medio de largo y de ancho. Como se reúnen los representantes de cada una de las jurisdicciones de la Liga Planetaria, se hace forzoso que éste lugar sea espacioso para permitir el ingreso de semejante cantidad de gente y que sea bien protegido.

-¿Protegido?-preguntó Alphonse.

-Debe referirse a ellos.-repuso Shiki, mientras observaba varias Land Chasers (2) patrullando alrededor del edificio, y varios escuadrones de soldados de la Liga Planetaria ataviados con uniformes azulados, con las armas al hombro y perfectamente alineados como un bloque compacto.

-Casi parecen la guardia real inglesa (3).-comentó Shaoran.

-Son de los soldados más disciplinados y agresivos que existen en toda la Liga Planetaria.-dijo Paul, para luego señalar hacia otro edificio enorme, ligeramente más pequeño que el Parlamento de la Liga Planetaria.-Ése de allí es el Alto Mando Aliado. Allí es donde se reúnen los comandantes del más alto rango y obtienen informes actualizados sobre la realidad de cada sistema, planeta y satélite, informaciones de inteligencia, eventuales estrategias a trazar. Todo pasa por aquí. Ah, y claro, no muy lejos de aquí está la Residencia del Premier y el Ministeriado, pueden reconocerlo porque es un enorme rascacielos de cinco kilómetros y medio, la Residencia del Premier es básicamente el penthouse del rascacielos, en tanto que todos los Ministros despachan en los pisos inferiores.

El Guardián de Plata seguía piloteando la nave en que iba todo el grupo, desacelerando de pocos y pronto todos ellos notaron que el paisaje cambiaba. Ya no era un lugar repleto de rascacielos inmensos, ni de fábricas colosales o de jardines flotantes. Ahora el ambiente era mucho más natural, repleto de árboles gigantescos, plantas, ríos, cascadas, lagos, montañas, pantanos, hacia el noroeste se veía enormes montañas nevadas y al sureste se divisaba un enorme desierto que lindaba tras varias decenas de kilómetros con el mar.

-Piloto de la nave transporte, identifíquese.-dijo un militar de la Liga que aparecía en un holograma tridimensional en el puente de mando de la nave.

-Guardián de Plata Paul Tapia.

-Adelante.

Finalmente, la nave fue aterrizando de pocos en un espaciopuerto (4) hasta finalmente posarse en el suelo. Shaoran, Hikaru, Shiki, Edward y Alphonse bajaron hasta estar finalmente en tierra.

-Impresionante.-repuso Edward en inglés.-Su nivel de tecnología es largamente superior al de Amestris o del mundo en que nos encontramos.

-Es como si fuera todo un universo de ciencia ficción.-murmuró Alphonse, igualmente en el mismo idioma que su hermano.

-Julio Verne fue el novelista, y en cierto modo, visionario terrestre de la ciencia ficción, y cosas como máquinas voladoras se hacían impensables hasta que unas décadas después de su época aparecieron. Es fácil hacer la comparación a escalas mayores.-respondió Paul.

-Pareciera una locura. Comparado a esto, lo que vi en Céfiro es algo que la mayoría de gente me podría creer.-reflexionó Hikaru.

-Y a pesar de aquél nivel tecnológico ustedes tienen un espacio más natural. ¿Por qué es eso?-preguntó Shiki.

-Se requieren espacios abiertos para ciertas fases del entrenamiento que deberán recibir. Además, nada como un espacio natural para quitarse de encima el estrés de la vida laboral y académica de Ardunis.

-Eso me recuerda una cosa. Paul, los edificios que hemos visto son inmensamente altos. ¿Acaso no existe temor hacia terremotos?-repuso Shaoran.

-Los terremotos son un problema controlado, al igual que casi cualquier desastre natural. Huracanes, tsunamis, erupciones volcánicas, lo que fuera… podemos predecir cuándo ocurrirán y emplear convertidores de energía planetaria para usar lo que hace milenios hubieran sido fuerzas de la naturaleza destructivas en fuerzas de la naturaleza que le dan energía a éste planeta así como un fuerte trabajo en mantener la contaminación ambiental a nivel cero y la preservación de todas las especies y ecosistemas existentes.

Todos, excepto Edward y Alphonse, quedaron mudos de la impresión. Era increíble que un mundo tan altamente desarrollado y tan aparentemente civilizado estuviera en medio de una guerra que podía involucrarlos a ellos.

-¿Por qué se quedaron ellos callados?-preguntó Alphonse.

-Ah, es que preguntaron sobre el temor hacia los fenómenos naturales, los que ya dejaron de ser un problema. Ahora mantenemos permanentemente el empleo de la energía de las fuerzas de la naturaleza, sin contar la energía de las miles de millones de estrellas que existen en la galaxia.

-¡¿Cómo dices? ¡No sólo emplean la energía de éste mundo sino la de las estrellas!-exclamó Edward, totalmente sorprendido.

Hikaru entendió lo que Edward dijo y quedó boquiabierta por cinco segundos antes de hablar.

-¿Emplean la energía de las estrellas?-preguntó Hikaru, casi sin poder creérselo.

-Estrellas, planetas, minerales, combustibles fósiles, fuerzas de la naturaleza… claro, siempre manteniendo estables todos los ecosistemas existentes. También se está experimentando fuertemente con tecnología orgánica pero todavía no se tienen fuentes de energía capaces de llevar a la galaxia a un nivel tecnológico mayor que éste, al menos no aún.-repuso Paul, antes de cruzarse de brazos y seguir hablando.-Para poder explicar cosas como ésta y muchas otras más con mayor comodidad, conviene que todos ustedes se comprendan perfectamente entre sí en forma permanente. Síganme.

Paul caminó tranquilamente algunos cientos de metros, mientras era seguido por aquél heterogéneo grupo que observaba casi absorto ese ambiente. Muros metálicos, sondas robot, micro cámaras de seguridad, sensores de movimiento de calor y de frío, pasillos y habitaciones con temperatura, humedad y nivel de oxígeno controlados perfectamente, así como muchachitos de cinco años con petos y cascos metálicos que daban de puñetazos al aire generando ráfagas ligeras de viento.

-Se entrenan desde muy pequeños.-dijo Shiki.

-Desde los cuatro años mentales es que son aceptados. Por lo general, son huérfanos la mayoría de ellos pero algunas familias de dinero se permiten pagar el entrenamiento del niño.-respondió Paul, antes de aminorar la velocidad en cuanto vio una habitación con signos extraños.

Hikaru iba a preguntar algo pero un "llegamos" de Paul, la cortó. Al abrirse las puertas metálicas, lo primero que se destacó fue una habitación totalmente blanca, con algunas sillas que tenían correas y una especie de casco ovalado.

-Ésta habitación se llama aprendizaje de idiomas. Habiendo mundos incontables sumidos en guerra nos vemos forzados a aprender los idiomas de los habitantes de éstos mundos. En ésta ocasión para lograr una comunicación más eficaz, ustedes aprenderán tanysrio, usradino, milestiano y caroniano, que son algunos de los idiomas que más tienden a hablarse en la galaxia, así como japonés fluido para ustedes dos.-dijo Paul, señalando a Edward y Alphonse, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Hikaru, Shaoran y Shiki.-E inglés y alemán fluidos para ustedes tres.

-¿Y cómo es que aprenderemos todo eso?-preguntó Alphonse, totalmente extrañado.

-Introduciéndoles ésa información a ustedes en el cerebro. Irá directamente a algunos sectores cerebrales como el área de Broca (5) que tiene cierto nivel de importancia en el habla humana y la comprensión de gramática de los diversos idiomas a nivel galáctico, y el área de Wernicke (6) que se centra en la decodificación auditiva del lenguaje, y desde allí todo seguirá como un efecto dominó hacia los cuatro lóbulos cerebrales… parietal, frontal, temporal y occipital. Claro que dicho proceso aunque es bastante rápido puede presentar problemas.-dijo Paul.

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?-preguntó Shiki.

-Ah, para empezar un dolor bastante intenso que sentirán por todo el cuerpo. Posiblemente mareos, náuseas, vómitos, algún tipo de sensación de vértigo… si no lograran resistir el dolor entonces sus cerebros no aguantarían tal carga de información y quedarían en estado vegetal.-replicó Paul en inglés, antes de asegurar firmemente las correas que sujetaban brazos, piernas, cinturas y cuellos de todo aquél grupo.

-¡Están todos ustedes locos! ¡¿Qué clase de científico loco diseñó ésta cosa?-dijo Edward, queriendo soltarse.

-¡Bien me decían que no debía confiar en desconocidos! ¡Estás demente! ¡Al igual que todos aquí!-vociferaba Hikaru.

-¡Cálmense todos!-ordenó Paul.-No deben dejar que el pánico los invada, de otro modo el dolor será irresistible. Deben mantenerse fuertes sin importar qué. Normalmente a los aprendices de Guardián se les somete a éste tratamiento día con día para lograr un aprendizaje exitoso de todos los idiomas galácticos. Pasé por esto por años, y sin embargo estoy vivo. ¡Así que mírenme a la cara y repitan esto en sus mentes y en voz alta! ¡No hay dolor! ¡No hay dolor! ¡No hay dolor!

-¿Crees que haciendo que repitamos una frase no sentiremos el dolor?-dijo Shiki.

-¡Sólo mentalícense! ¡Sólo será un dolor físico y pasará! ¡Nada más que voluntad pura para seguir adelante! ¡Vamos, carajo! ¡Es una cuestión de vida o muerte!-gritaba Paul.

-No hay dolor… no hay dolor… .-decía Shaoran, en voz baja y aumentando cada vez más el volumen de su voz.

Poco a poco; Edward, Alphonse, Shiki, Hikaru y Shaoran decían aquella frase con más fuerza, tanto para Paul como para ellos mismos. Repitiendo más y más aquella frase, durante unos pocos minutos. Fue en eso, que de los cascos colocados en las cabezas de cada uno de ellos, salieron pequeñas agujas conectadas a una serie de ordenadores. Los gritos de dolor de todos ellos no se hicieron esperar, era una especie de sensación parecida al ruido de un taladro industrial con el máximo número de revoluciones por segundo posibles que invadía de lleno sus cerebros.

Y de pronto, el flujo de información llegaba; miles y miles de caracteres, comprensión básica de palabras y conceptos, encodificación y decodificación de frases a niveles oral y escrito, así como jergas y conceptos relacionados a cada uno de aquellos idiomas. Edward Elric lo entendió en ése momento, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, no sólo estaban aprendiendo aquellos idiomas sino todos aquellos elementos culturales que implican dicho aprendizaje.

Algo que hubiera tomado años, tomaba tan sólo minutos. Y sin embargo, aquellos minutos se hacían tan inmensamente largos. Hikaru Shidou sentía como aquél dolor la invadía por todo el cuerpo. Todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, incluso su cabello y sus ojos, sentían al mismo tiempo ése dolor que era extrañamente duro, y supo que sus compañeros igual lo sentían.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de aquél dolor, Shiki Tohno repetía con fuerza en su mente aquella frasecita: No hay dolor. Se aferraba a ella, como si no hubiese absolutamente nada más que pudiera valer la pena en aquél momento.

No hay dolor, no hay dolor, no hay dolor; era igualmente el pensamiento de Shaoran Li, sabía lo que le pasaría si no lograba aguantarlo. ¿Quedar en estado vegetal? Ni soñando, por más sádico que pudiera ser o parecer Paul él lograría sobrevivir de algún modo.

Y Alphonse Elric miró a los ojos a Paul por un instante, entendiéndolo finalmente. Si Paul había sobrevivido a aquello una infinidad de veces cuando fue un niño pequeño, él también podía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo por todo aquello que valiera la pena.

Y de pronto, los cinco gritaron a una voz:

-¡NO HAY DOLOR!

Un instante después, el dolor había cesado. Aquellas enormes agujas habían cesado de crear aquella sensación de taladro y ése enorme dolor que recorrió cada célula de sus cuerpos se iba de a pocos.

-El proceso duró apenas siete minutos. Tan sólo siete minutos.-dijo Paul.

-¿Siete minutos? Pero… yo lo sentí como si hubieran pasado días o semanas.-murmuró Edward en un perfecto japonés.

-Relatividad del tiempo. Dicho en términos simples, a más placentero un momento existe una sensación de tiempo corto; en tanto que a más odioso un momento la sensación es de que ése tiempo se alarga odiosamente.-respondió el Guardián.

-¡Wahhhh! ¡Hablaste… japonés!-exclamó Hikaru al reconocer la voz de Ed en japonés.

-Y tú… alemán… y te pude entender perfectamente.-repuso Alphonse en tanysrio.

-¿Ésta lengua extraña debe ser el usradino?-preguntó Shiki, sin referirse a nadie en especial y diciendo aquella interrogante precisamente en aquél idioma.

-Y ésta frase que digo ahora es milestiano, ¿verdad?-repuso Shaoran en un milestiano perfecto.

Paul asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es. Ahora, para efectos de comunicación entre ustedes mismos emplearán como idiomas básicos japonés, inglés y alemán por ser más fáciles en su propio contexto. Ante los demás en Ardunis, emplearán todos aquellos otros idiomas que aprendieron excepto el caroniano.

-Entonces, ¿para qué aprender ése idioma?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Uno nunca sabe donde puede estar el enemigo. Si detectan a alguien hablando ése idioma ante ustedes podrán observarlo como sospechoso en potencia. Además ahora pueden reconocer de primera mano algunas cosas que hubiesen sido complicadas de explicar.

-¿Complicadas de explicar?-inquirió Hikaru.

-Recuerden siempre ésta frase: Nuestra vida la sufrimos para que otros sufran menos.-dijo Paul.

-¿La sufrimos por otros? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-decía Alphonse.

-Se las contaré como si fuera una historia para irse a dormir.-repuso Paul, antes de carraspear levemente y hablar.-Hará muchos milenios existió en Caronia un hombre que se dejó llevar por el odio y la maldad, enmascarándolas en la forma de una "revolución" que le permitió adquirir el poder total. Su nombre era Ferladh de Caronia. Torturador, corrompido, violador, asesino, genocida, tirano… un miserable que desprecia básicamente todo lo que existe y que pretende imponer su maldad a toda la galaxia y mucho más allá.

-¿Qué tan más allá?-preguntó Shiki.

-A mundos de otras dimensiones. El mío fue atacado por los caronianos y en el proceso murió mi familia y varios a quienes yo aprecié.-replicó Shaoran.

-Mundos que podrían ser los suyos. Todo por culpa de una guerra que empezó hace más de cien años, sin treguas ni altos al fuego ni tan siquiera un atisbo de negociaciones.-completó Paul.

-Aún así, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué quiere decir la frase "nuestra vida la sufrimos para que otros sufran menos"?-preguntó Edward.

-A eso iba justamente. Verán, la gran mayoría de quienes son reclutados para ser Guardianes aparte de tener aptitudes innatas para el aura, la magia o las habilidades mentales o marciales también tienden a ser niños que son huérfanos y viven excluidos de la sociedad.-murmuró Paul, sin mirar a nadie en especial.-Creemos que ya nada importa, pero entonces experimentamos el dolor. El dolor del entrenamiento, de las pérdidas de los seres queridos que llegaron a nuestras vidas, de las heridas en combate, de los individuos a quienes debemos eliminar para evitar que maten a otros. La vida de un Guardián es una vida llena de dolor.

-¿Y entonces por qué? ¿Qué caso tiene vivir una vida así?-murmuró Shiki.

-Lo vale. Porque pudimos haber seguido como delincuentes, o pudimos habernos rendido o muerto, o pudimos habernos corrompido y haber ayudado a un miserable a perpetrar barbaridades horrendas. Es mil veces mejor vivir una vida de dolor que ayudar a alguien a establecer algo en lo que la vida ya nunca más pueda ser considerada como tal.-respondió Paul.

-¿Podemos retirarnos del entrenamiento entonces?-dijo Hikaru, con curiosidad.

-Desde luego, pero entiendan que el futuro no está comprado. Sus mundos podrían ser invadidos y arrasados, sus familias y amigos acabarían sometidos a las peores bajezas antes de morir, y ustedes se lamentarán el no haber pasado por lo que vendrá a continuación a un ligero segundo antes de que "lleguen a la luz".-dijo Paul.

-Entonces no nos rendiremos jamás.-dijo Edward, antes de sentir que poco a poco se le venían las arcadas.-Por cierto… .

-Las bolsas están a su costado derecho, sujétenlas bien y arrojen todo.-repuso Paul, previendo lo que iba a pasar.

Un instante después; Edward, Alphonse, Shiki, Hikaru y Shaoran sujetaban las bolsas con fuerza y vomitaban duramente, era para ellos una sensación peor que haber subido a una montaña rusa tras haber comido un banquete.

-Ah, si… esto me hace recordar la primera vez que emplearon ésa máquina conmigo. Hasta sangre llegué a vomitar.-decía un Paul casi nostálgico, antes de darles a cada uno de ellos una botella con agua.

-Creo que yo vomité algo de sangre… .-decía Shiki.

-Igual yo.-murmuró Shaoran.

-Ah, no sean llorone… .-Hikaru iba a decir algo, pero se le vinieron de nuevo las arcadas y volvía a vomitar.

-Es verdad, creo que olvidé decirles que generalmente habría que vomitar más de una vez para poder librarse de aquella sensación producida por ésta máquina.-recordó Paul.-Ahem, disculpen por eso.

-Hablando de eso, ¿cómo se llama ésa cosa?-preguntó Alphonse.

-Bueno, su nombre oficial es el de "taladro de lenguaje", aunque entre los que estábamos aquí lo llamamos de otra forma.

-¿Cuál? ¿Vomitador?-inquirió Edward, como adivinando aquello.

-El "rompe-estómagos". Aunque estuviste cerca, lo de "vomitador" lo usaron los aprendices de Guardián de la generación anterior a la mía, creo que mi maestro Lazar inventó ése nombre. Creo que ya experimentaron una ligera dosis del dolor al que debemos estar acostumbrados en ésta orden, y al que deberán estar acostumbrados en caso de que desgracias peores les sucedan. Acompáñenme.

Todos empezaron a caminar lentamente, no sin cierta dificultad. De algún modo el aire empezaba a volver con normalidad a los cuerpos de aquellos jóvenes.

-¿Y quién fue el que inventó lo de "rompe-estómagos", Paul?-dijo Shaoran.

-Ah, eso… fue Carlos.-respondió Paul.

-¿Carlos?-murmuró Hikaru.

-Fue mi compañero de entrenamiento y mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano… .-repuso Paul con algo de tristeza.

-¿No es toda la historia, verdad?-preguntó Shiki.

-¿Puedo contarles, Paul?-inquirió Shaoran.

-Sí, adelante.-replicó Paul, apartando la mirada de los demás por un segundo.

-A la vez, Carlos fue uno de los Shadow Warriors que invadió la Tierra de la que vine.

-¿Shadow Warriors?-habló Hikaru.-Suena algo peligroso.

-No suenan algo peligroso, sino que son algo demasiado peligroso.-Paul intervino dando énfasis a la frase "son algo demasiado peligroso".-Son guerreros similares a nosotros en habilidades y estilo de pelea que sirven a Ferladh y a sus planes de dominio.

-Por culpa de Shadow Warriors como Carlos, millones murieron en aquél mundo; y por culpa de aquella invasión es que por poco la humanidad llegó a desaparecer, de no ser por dos grandes razones.

-¿Cuáles fueron?-cuestionó Edward.

-La primera, fue que la Liga Planetaria llegó con refuerzos y logramos derrotar a los caronianos así como descontaminar a la Tierra de los efectos de un bombardeo antimateria. Y la segunda… .

-Ajá… .-dijo Alphonse, muy interesado en aquello.

-La segunda fue que Carlos descubrió que había sido manipulado hacía tres años, desde una misión en la que Paul lo creyó muerto, por lo cual Carlos traicionó a los caronianos y sacrificó su vida en última instancia para salvar a todos los demás.

-Debió ser duro… es decir, tu mejor amigo convertido en… .-dijo Hikaru.

-Al menos en última instancia llegó a despertar. A veces no siempre pasa eso, Hikaru. Y por más que uno pretenda imaginar que ésas cosas jamás suceden… pues muy en el fondo sabes que son cicatrices que se quedan siempre.

-¿Y cómo lo sup… .-preguntó Shiki, recordando por un instante a Arcueid.

-Vives con él y lo procuras ver de otro ángulo, entre tanto evitas que te abrume. En cualquier caso, lo primordial es tener siempre la mente fría ante todos.-contestó Paul.-Ya llegamos.

Era una habitación sencilla y acogedora, con tres camarotes. Las sábanas eran blancas y los cubrecamas azules, sin marcas, símbolos o decorados especiales.

-Aquí dormirán junto conmigo, al menos por ésta noche. Emplearán el baño del fondo para cambiarse y... .-decía Paul.

-Un momento. ¿Dormiremos todos juntos en el mismo cuarto? Ahem, no sé si lo notaste pero soy una chica y requiero algo de privacidad, ¿sabías?-interrumpió Hikaru.

-Descuida que acá no va a pasar nada que no quieras.-contestó un burlón Paul, antes de sacarle la lengua.-Aparte así podrás presumirle esto a tus amigas en cuanto puedas verlas que estuviste con más de un hombre en un mismo cuarto siendo la única mujer.

-Eso no es algo que pretenda presumir.-contestó Hikaru, molesta.

-De todos modos, no se acostumbren a ésta cama cálida. A partir de mañana no la tendrán.

-¡¿QUÉ?-preguntaron todos alarmados.

-Ya me oyeron, no la tendrán. Dormiremos en diversos tipos de ambientes y situaciones. Será parte de un entrenamiento que los endurecerá, que los llevará hasta sus límites y los forzará a superarlos o a rendirse. Ahora, aún cuando para efectos prácticos asumiré un rol de maestro ante ustedes, jamás me llamarán así. Seré un compañero de entrenamiento, e irán de menos a más para efectos de ésta misión.-habló Paul.

-¿Y qué nos espera mañana?-preguntó Shiki.

-Ah, muchas cosas. Para empezar experimentarán en cierta medida el entrenamiento físico y mental que realizamos los Guardianes, también asistirán a clases así que no crean que pueden escaparse de la escuela sólo porque entrenan.-repuso Paul.

-¿Significa que aguantaremos a un maestro odioso enseñándonos en un salón de clases?-preguntó Edward.

Paul sonreía para sus adentros por un momento, fue ésa justamente la misma pregunta que le hizo a su maestro Lazar antes de dormir la primera noche en que empezó su entrenamiento.

-Sí, al más odioso de todos.-contestó el Guardián de Plata.

-¿Y cómo será?-preguntaba Alphonse.

-No pretendan saber del futuro más de la cuenta, niños. Mejor aprovechen en dormir ésta noche porque de otro modo no aguantarán siquiera quince minutos de entrenamiento y enseñanza.-advirtió Paul.

A los pocos minutos, todos se aseguraron de tomar una cama y arroparse, tras decirse entre todos ellos "buenas noches" se cubrieron entre sábanas y cubrecamas.

He entrenado físicamente con Paul durante semanas, he visto de primera mano cómo son los caronianos, y he observado cómo era la "Octenius"… pero incluso ver éste mundo y vivir lo que viví se me hace sorprendente... y de algún modo sé que lograré hacerlo, lo haré por mí y también por ti, Sakura; eran los pensamientos del niño chino que era descendiente de Lead Clow.

Sabía de la existencia de mundos paralelos, y sabía que en algunos universos la ciencia ocupó el lugar de la alquimia, pero jamás imaginé que la ciencia llegaría a éste nivel en el que pareciera ser como la alquimia… debo aprovechar éste momento, es una oportunidad única, pensaba Edward a la vez que recordaba las cosas que pasó como Alquimista Estatal (7) en Amestris (8).

Creía que sólo Umi, Fuu y yo sabríamos de un mundo paralelo, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que habría más mundos así y que uno de ellos fuera tan avanzado como éste… quizá pueda divertirme después de todo, pensó Hikaru.

Al menos ahora estoy con Ed, igual que en los viejos tiempos, quizá estemos en un mundo extraño donde las cosas sean muy distintas a Rizenbul (9), pero al menos estamos juntos y es así como debe de ser… si pasamos tantas cosas contra los homúnculos entonces pasaremos esto, meditaba Alphonse antes de quedarse dormido.

Estoy aquí, aún extrañando a Arcueid pero pensando en todo esto… primero éste hombre logra detenerme y luego me reúne con todas estas personas, debería ser de locos todo esto o quizá hasta producto de un sueño… pero recuerdo bien cuando descubrí ésa extraña habilidad que tengo… tal vez, sólo tal vez… pueda superar todo lo que deba confrontar, eran los pensamientos de Shiki Tohno.

A la vez que aquél grupo tenía aquellos pensamientos antes de dormir, en otra dimensión y en una Tierra paralela, tres jovencitas que aparentaban los trece años acababan de salir de una magnífica cena al interior de una enorme residencia que fungía también de laboratorio científico. Y no era para menos, tras muchísimo esfuerzo estas tres niñas habían logrado algo que casi creyeron impensable, derrotar a aquél monstruo de rasgos demoníacos, maneras afeminadas y que era pura maldad que sólo era conocido como "Him" y salvar a Tokio en el proceso.

-Fueron los mejores postres que haya probado… chocolates, helados, pasteles de fresa y de chocolate… .-decía una jovencita de cabellos largos y pelirrojos con una enorme cola de caballo con ojos castaños.

-Ni me lo digas porque realmente no podría comer así quisiera. Lo bueno es que al fin sabemos que podemos estar tranquilas, Momoko.-repuso una adolescente de cabello rubio y ojos azules hacia su interlocutora pelirroja.

-Muy cierto, Miyako.-repuso Momoko.-Es lo bueno de ser una superheroína, salvamos el día tan en grande y aún conservamos nuestros poderes.

-¡Especialmente tras darle una paliza a "Him"! ¡Para que sepa que nunca podrá meterse ni con Tokio ni con las Powerpuff Girls Z!-exclamó una tercera joven de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

-¡Tú misma lo has dicho, Kaoru! ¡Tokio siempre estará a salvo gracias a las Powerpuff Girls Z!-contestó una animada Momoko.

Las tres entonces chocaron las palmas de sus manos en el aire, cuando en eso notaron algo. Había una estrella fugaz que surcaba los cielos a gran velocidad y las tres jovencitas se detuvieron a pedir un único deseo. Que nunca más surja un peligro tan grande como "Him" o peor, pensaron las tres en una sincronía alucinante.

No sabían que no siempre se puede tener todo lo que se desea.

Fin del capítulo 3

Notas de Autor:

Allí está, el capítulo número tres. Quería darle un toque especial a Ardunis, no sé si lo logré pero al menos el intento está hecho, un toque tecnológico y con cierta tendencia a la ecología que sería algo lógico en una civilización mucho más avanzada que la que tenemos.

¿Linda forma de aprender idiomas, no? Claro, exceptuando por el dolor y los síntomas colaterales, je. Aparte de aprovechar éste capítulo para mostrar a Ardunis, creí justo mostrar lo que realmente implica la vida dentro de la Orden de Guardianes, algo bastante curioso lo del dolor y que se aplica incluso a la vida diaria.

Se preguntarán también, ¿las Powerpuff Girls Z? ¿Éste anda drogado o qué? Bueno, más que drogado diría que loco por el sólo hecho de haberlo pensado, sin embargo el por qué aparecen ésas niñas dentro de éste fic es parte de los hechos que se realizarán dentro de Mundos Nuevos y que involucran una maquinación perversa por parte de ciertos enemigos indeseables.

El entrenamiento seguirá, las maquinaciones también… no se pierdan el capítulo 4 de Mundos Nuevos.

Comentarios, preguntas, negocios legales e ilegales, y demás favor de contactar a falcon_ o a 

Lista de términos:

Ardunis: Mundo capital de la Liga Planetaria, así como su principal sede administrativa. Pueden imaginárselo como el Coruscant de Star Wars que incluye rascacielos, monumentos y fábricas colosalmente inmensas; pero que a la vez incluye jardines flotantes de diversos colores y una zona enorme que permite relajarse a los habitantes de ése mundo de su vida diaria así como sirve de zona de entrenamiento a la Orden de Guardianes, hagan de cuenta que ésa zona tiene el tamaño de toda Europa junta.

Land Chasers: Una versión futurista de lo que serían motocicletas voladoras. Alcanzan una velocidad superior varias veces al sonido, y pueden llegar a volar hasta una altura de doce kilómetros sobre el nivel del mar. Su armamento consiste de dos cañones láser laterales, así como un cañón de plasma principal y un cañón Gatling secundario.

Guardia real inglesa: Los soldados que siempre cuidan el Palacio de Buckingham y cuyo cambio de guardia es fenomenal, algo digno de ver si se diera alguna vez la chance de ir a Londres. En cualquier caso, existe otro cambio de guardia grandioso que es el de los húsares de Junín, esto ya en el Palacio de Gobierno de Perú.

Espaciopuerto: Lugar de despegue y aterrizaje de las naves espaciales en el universo de mi fic.

Área de Broca: Sección cerebral que está relacionada a las funciones de habla humana, procesamiento y comprensión de lenguaje así como de la gramática. Para más información sobre ésta área observen éste link .org/wiki/Área_de_Broca

Área de Wernicke: Sección cerebral que se encarga de la decodificación auditiva del lenguaje. Para más datos sobre esto vean .org/wiki/Área_de_Wernicke

Alquimista Estatal: Cuerpo de élite del ejército de Amestris. Se compone de los alquimistas más talentosos, los cuales desarrollan investigaciones sobre alquimia y misiones en función de Amestris (reconocimiento de terreno, debelión de alzamientos, combate directo, etc.), durante la dictadura del Fuhrer o Jefe (King Bradley) varios de éstos alquimistas cometieron crueldades que serían calificadas como crímenes de guerra o violaciones a los derechos humanos, esto en contraste con Edward que no hizo éste tipo de actos sino que más bien fue descubriéndolos y luego jugando por su cuenta.

Amestris: Nación de la que son originarios Edward y Alphonse Elric. Guarda parecido con la Europa Central de inicios de siglo XX, con ligeras diferencias ante el "mundo real" como la desaparición del cristianismo, el desarrollo de la alquimia, y en caso específico de Amestris, con una gran nación regida por una dictadura hasta el final del anime, para la película El conquistador de Shambala se observa una reunión dentro de una sala lo que sugiere que la dictadura policíaca fue sustituida con una democracia parlamentaria.

Rizenbul: Poblado rural al norte de Amestris donde vivían los hermanos Elric junto con su familia, antes de que ésta se desintegre por la salida del papá y la muerte de la mamá; así como los Rockwell (la abuela y Winry, la nieta) que se dedican a la creación de Automail (prótesis corporales hechas en base a metal).


	4. Inicios duros

**MUNDOS NUEVOS**

**CAPÍTULO 4: INICIOS DUROS**

Un horrendo grito de dolor en forma incesante reflejaba la sensación que aquél ser percibía a través de todo su cuerpo que estaba todo recubierto de cicatrices y quemaduras, desfigurado por completo, sin sus seis extremidades y con los órganos internos destrozados y pudriéndose al aire.

-Yo… te di lo que buscabas, creador… .-eran las palabras que salían de aquél ser, que podía percibir a través de su único ojo que estaba en un ambiente horrendamente caluroso y cuya oscuridad era tal que le era imposible distinguir nada alrededor de él.

-Y lo hiciste bien, sin embargo el que hayas sido derrotado por un Guardián y unos hechiceros ridículos llevando tú mi sangre es algo que me enferma. ¡Me da asco que lleves dos gotas de mi sangre y no hayas sido capaz de vencerlos!-exclamó su interlocutor, quien era un hombre corpulento y enorme vestido en ropas totalmente negras.

Tomaba el vino de su copa de oro enjoyada, degustándolo trago por trago en un exquisito ambiente que estaba infinitamente lejos de aquél lugar.

-Si ellos no hubiesen peleado codo con codo, yo… .-intentaba hablar aquél desfigurado monstruo.-Mi creador… Su Ilustrísima Ferladh… si me diera una… .

-¡Estoy harto de excusas!-bramó el emperador caroniano, descargando otra vez su ira a través de perversas ondas combinadas de aura, magia y telequinesis sobre aquél monstruo.

-Sólo quiero… que me dejes vengarme del Guardián que me hizo esto. Que me humilló y a la vez te humilló a ti.-murmuraba aquél ser, con suma dificultad.-Y que me permitas ser prín… .

-Si en verdad deseas ser mi hijo y príncipe caroniano, entonces pórtate como tal siguiendo ésta nueva encomienda, complacerás al Único Maestro.-respondió Ferladh.

-¿Al Único Maestro? ¿Acaso él busca… .

-Si quieres venganza la tendrás, pero te asegurarás de que al menos el alma de uno de mis enemigos vaya hacia él, de otro modo será sólo la tuya la que vaya allá.

-¿Tendré las herramientas para hacer esto posible, pa… .-iba a decir aquél monstruo.

-A pesar de que lleves mi sangre, jamás me llamarás como padre sino hasta que pruebes que en verdad mereces el título de hijo. Y sobre tu pregunta… la respuesta es sí.

De pronto, Ferladh generó un pequeño torbellino púrpura y arrojó al interior del mismo tan sólo una gota de sangre cuyo simple contacto hizo que de pronto el cuerpo de aquél destrozado ser empezara a regenerarse a una velocidad asombrosa. Las cicatrices desaparecían, al igual que las quemaduras, las extremidades y órganos que desaparecieron o que se pudrían volvían a su lugar y aquél bestial ser de pronto volvía a aparentar una forma más humana.

-Entonces… por ti, Único Maestro… por ti, creador… y por mí y por la venganza es que yo le llevaré aunque sea un alma de tus enemigos al Único Maestro aparte de humillar tan duramente a quienes trajeron vergüenza a Caronia.

La luz del amanecer empezaba a colarse a través de los ventanales de la habitación en que estaban alojados los seres que Paul había reclutado para el entrenamiento. Apenas estaban apareciendo los primeros rayos del sol cuando todos escucharon la voz de Paul despertarlos.

-¡Despierten de una vez! ¡No tenemos todo el día para perderlo!

-Cinco min… .-murmuraba un somnoliento Alphonse.

Pero de pronto todos cayeron de sus camarotes, como impulsados por una fuerza invisible. No había que ser genio para que todos ellos dedujeran quien hizo eso, hubiesen querido reclamarle algo al Guardián de Plata pero éste se les adelantó.

-¡Dos minutos para cambiarse de ropa y lavarse la cabeza! ¡Y sólo treinta segundos para llegar hasta la puerta de entrada de éste edificio! ¡Me darán las gracias por despertarlos después! ¡Ahora, apúrense!-ordenó Paul.

Como movidos por un impulso frenético, como si el mañana de plano no existiera todos ellos empezaron a cambiarse de ropa. Quitándose las pijamas y colocándose sus ropas usuales; Shaoran con el traje ceremonial verde, Edward con pantalones y camisa blancos así como un abrigo marrón, Alphonse con ropas negras y un abrigo rojo, Hikaru con un atuendo colegial en colores rojos y una minifalda negra, y Shiki con ropas azul oscuro similares a las de un estudiante de preparatoria.

Tras aquello, todos ellos entraron raudamente al baño, juntando el agua que salía al lavamanos con sus dos manos y echándose el agua directo a los rostros y a partes del cabello, sin secarse para nada y corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada.

-Nada mal, nada mal.-repuso Paul.

-¿Por qué todo eso?-preguntó Hikaru.

-Es cierto, no hubo tiempo siquiera de secarnos.-murmuró Shiki.

-En medio de un campo de batalla lo importante sólo será salir vivos de aquél infierno al margen de cómo se vean. Yo les di un tiempo de dos tacs y medio para que reaccionen velozmente, mal que bien lograron cumplir.-respondió Paul, mientras observaba a todos jadeando y con sus cabezas secándose de pocos.

-¿Y ahora qué?-inquirió Alphonse.

-Desayunar, por supuesto. No puede empezarse un entrenamiento adecuado sin tener algo que comer.-dijo el Guardián de Plata.

Edward entonces captó un olor agradable, casi parecía el de una especie de estofado.

-Debe ser por… .-el alquimista iba a continuar hablando pero al ver a Paul negando con la cabeza notó que algo iba a ser distinto.-Si no desayunaremos allá, ¿entonces dónde va a ser?

-Es verdad. Ése lugar parece el comedor de éste edificio.-habló Shaoran.

De pronto, el Guardián de Plata miró a todos con malicia. Y por un ligero instante, todos ellos sintieron que la piel se les escarapelaba ante aquella mirada.

-Todos ustedes correrán nueve kilómetros desde aquí hasta el lugar donde conseguirán algo de comer.-dijo Paul.

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritaron todos de golpe.

-¿Son sordos o qué? Correrán de frente nueve kilómetros hasta un área boscosa con fauna y flora terrestres y… bueno, similares a las terrestres en algunos casos. Allí habrá árboles frutales, hongos, insectos, víboras, roedores. Con suerte quizá encuentren animales como conejos, venados o patos; pero eso sí también habrá depredadores. Podrían intentarlo medio kilómetro más adelante con una pequeña laguna y los peces del lugar, pero podrían encontrarse animales algo más grandes.

-¿Estás diciendo que deberemos cazar nuestro propio desayuno?-preguntó Hikaru.

-Y su propio almuerzo, su propia cena, y sus propios bocadillos particulares. En medio del campo de batalla cualquier comida es buena sin importar lo grotesca que pueda parecer.

Shaoran entonces entendió lo que quería decir.

-¿Dices que incluso deberemos comernos a los insectos que encontremos?-preguntó el niño chino.

-Sólo si no consiguen algo mejor de comer. Es simple, comer o morir de hambre.

-¡¿Qué clase de tortura es ésta?-exclamó Shiki.

-La clase de tortura que deberán tolerar por sus mundos. Tienen dones especialmente únicos, habilidades que la gran mayoría envidiaría. Bien, ésos dones no vienen de a gratis, los usamos por algo mejor… y ahora lo entenderán.

Fue entonces que Alphonse recordó lo que Paul mencionó a todos anoche, antes de ir a dormir.

-Anoche dijiste que no debíamos acostumbrarnos a dormir en una cama cálida. ¿Quisiste decir algo más con eso?-preguntó el menor de los Elric.

-Sí, ésta noche dormirán allá. Deberán alistarse a reaccionar en forma veloz porque es por las noches en que los depredadores acostumbran atacar a presas indefensas. De hecho, todo en éstos días se resumirá básicamente a un cursillo llamado "reacción veloz", aunque igual aprovecharé para que cuando estemos todos reunidos ante la fogata les enseñe algunas cosas más de "escuela". Claro que eso recién será mañana en la noche, ésta noche deberán pelear por sobrevivir ya que serán atacados por las bestias del lugar. Oh, casi se me iba… .

-¿Todavía hay más?-preguntó Edward.

-Sí. Todo el tiempo en que permanezcan dentro de aquél bosque no usarán ninguna de sus habilidades especiales para sobrevivir. Están básicamente ustedes y nada más. ¡Ahora empiecen!-ordenó Paul.

Un instante después, Edward, Alphonse, Shiki, Shaoran y Hikaru empezaban a correr velozmente los nueve kilómetros de travesía y entendieron algo rápidamente: el entrenamiento empezó más rápidamente de lo que pensaron.

A la vez, en otra Tierra, dentro de lo más profundo de un bosque cercano a Tokio una criatura de rasgos similares a los de una bestia peluda enorme tocaba con calma el banjo. Se sentía relativamente tranquila aquella bestia tras haberse asegurado de marcar con las palmas de sus manos varios de los árboles de aquél lugar. Aquél que intentara entrar a aquél bosque sin duda sufriría una paliza a manos de ése monstruo, o al menos eso es lo que Fuzzy Lumpkins (2) pensaba.

-Las bestias no tienen derecho a poseer nada, ni tierras, ni banjos, ni mucho menos un nombre; como el que te diste a ti mismo, Fuzzy Lumpkins. Deberías saber eso, animal asqueroso. -dijo con una siniestra sonrisa un hombre enfundado en una armadura azulada, en un tono especialmente altanero.

-¡¿Quién se atreve a entrar a mi tierra?-bramó Fuzzy Lumpkins, antes de correr a toda velocidad e intentar encajarle a aquél que veía como invasor un puñetazo.

Pero para sorpresa de aquella criatura, su interlocutor de armadura azulada disparó un rayo cegador, atontándolo momentáneamente y luego destrozándole las costillas a base de cientos de ataques a una velocidad supersónica.

-Dirás mi tierra ahora.-murmuró el atacante de Fuzzy Lumpkins, antes de descargar de la manopla derecha de su armadura una descarga de electricidad.

El alarido de dolor no se hizo esperar. Pero antes que aquella criatura peluda pudiera reunir algo de fuerzas, de la manopla izquierda salió un hilo que parecía tener un brillo metálico que envolvió a Fuzzy Lumpkins por todo el cuerpo.

-Tú eres la bestia, y yo el domador. ¡Y yo ordeno que aúlles de dolor!-exclamó el atacante de Fuzzy Lumpkins antes de hacer que el hilo metálico ejerza presión sobre el cuerpo peludo de su enemigo y empiece a hacerlo sangrar por todos lados.

-Arghhh… ¿quién eres? ¿Acaso ésas tontas Powerpuff Girls Z te enviaron para esto?-preguntó Fuzzy Lumpkins.

-No, viejo. Digamos que soy un agente "libre". Sonríele al bicho.-dijo aquél hombre de armadura azulada, señalando a un pequeñísimo robot con forma de mosquito que estaba frente a ambos individuos.

De pronto, todos los televisores y ordenadores de Tokio se prendieron automáticamente y en todas las señales aparecía aquella horrenda imagen. Algo que Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru vieron mientras estaban cada cual en sus respectivos hogares.

-Lee.-fue la voz que los aterrados habitantes de Tokio oyeron y que ordenó a un Fuzzy Lumpkins sangrante, cansado y con quemaduras en diversas partes de su cuerpo que era enfocado ante la pantalla.

A medida que las hojas de papel iban una tras otra, Fuzzy Lumpkins leía. Su rostro mostraba una mezcla entre ira, miedo e impotencia.

-Habitantes de Tokio. Llegó la hora de un nuevo orden. Un orden mejor que el que impusieron las Powerpuff Girls Z, el instituto científico Utonium y el ayuntamiento de Tokio.

A la vez en la oficina del alcalde de Tokio, aquello fue como un baldazo de agua fría para él, un hombrecito de estatura mediana y cabellos canos. ¿Quién podía ser capaz de introducirse en la señal de todos los televisores y ordenadores en una forma tal que ni él, la máxima autoridad de Tokio podía?

-Profesor Utonium, ¡esto es terrible! ¡Llame a las chicas, como sea!-exclamaba el alcalde de Tokio con un notable pánico reflejado en su rostro.

-Intentamos averiguar primero de dónde viene pero ésta es la primera vez que enfrentamos una señal de éste tipo. ¿Puedes averiguar de dónde viene aquella señal, Ken?-preguntó un hombre de cabello negro corto que aparentaba los cuarenta años y vestía una bata blanca.

-Intento triangular su frecuencia pero no puedo. Es como si estuviera en todos lados a la vez, pap… quiero decir, profesor Utonium.-decía un niño parecido al profesor Utonium y que vestía igualmente una bata blanca.-¿Estás bien, Peach?

-Es malvado. Realmente malvado, no detecto actividad de rayos Z negros o blancos pero quien tenga a Fuzzy Lumpkins así emite un aura oscura.-murmuraba el perro-robot al cual le habló Ken con cierto temor.

-Que se sepa algo, no estamos interesados en alianzas con ninguno de aquellos que se dicen villanos y que jamás lograron nada.-finalmente Fuzzy Lumpkins no aguantó más y rompió aquél hilo metálico.-¡No soy un fracasado, maldito! ¡Largo de mi tierra!

Un golpe seco que tumbó al suelo a quien ahora todos veían como el atacante de Fuzzy Lumpkins. Un hombre revestido con una armadura azulada con rasgos futuristas, el cual sólo reía débilmente.

-Finalmente la bestia decidió evolucionar a ser hombre.

-¡Ya lo reconocí! ¡Es donde vive Fuzzy Lumpkins!-dijo Ken.

Al mismo tiempo, las tres Powerpuff Girls Z salieron de sus casas, desoyendo los gritos de sus padres. Era odioso hacerlo y más odioso el pensamiento que las bombardeaba en sus mentes, pero algo les hizo notar que por extraño que fuese debían ayudar a Fuzzy Lumpkins. Tras transformarse en secreto, salieron volando a velocidad supersónica y se reunieron a medio camino hacia el bosque de Tokio.

-¡Está en casa de Fuzzy Lumpkins! ¡Sea quien sea, deben detenerlo!-exclamó Ken.

-¡Para allá vamos!-dijeron Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru a la vez.

A la vez, todos en Tokio observaban lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquella criatura peluda iba a darle el golpe de gracia al invasor, pero de pronto unas cuchillas salieron de las botas metálicas de su atacante, desgarrándole los músculos y huesos de las piernas.

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z! ¡Sé que están viendo esto! ¡Cumplieron una notable labor pero es hora que se resignen al nuevo orden o sufran el precio más alto! ¡No intenten combatirnos o Tokio sufrirá el precio! ¡Y en cuanto a todos los que se dicen "villanos", ha empezado su temporada de cacería! ¡Uno a uno caerán y les ocurrirá lo mismo que a él! ¡Hora de que la Organización Enigma empiece a imponer sus reglas y su orden!-dijo el atacante de Fuzzy Lumpkins, antes de juntar los brazos y reunir una gran cantidad de energía aúrica que era reforzada por dos pequeños cañones generadores de plasma que salían de sus manoplas.

Lo último que Fuzzy Lumpkins vio fue una enorme descarga de luz amarilla abatiéndolo y destrozando poco a poco su cuerpo hasta finalmente convertirlo en jirones de carne, hueso, pelos y sangre.

-¿Qué significa esto?-se preguntó una asustada Miyako, al ver desde el cielo a medida que aterrizaba con sus amigas, el cuerpo destrozado de Fuzzy Lumpkins formando una figura extraña.

-Parece una… espiral.-murmuró Kaoru al momento de aterrizar con Miyako y Momoko, intentando ocultar el miedo que la invadía pero que parecía inevitable.

-Ni aún Fuzzy Lumpkins se merecía esto. ¿Qué clase de hombre puede ser tan malvado para hacer… .-fue en eso que Momoko notó un extraño olor en el ambiente.-Huele raro.

-Y es muy fuerte.-dijo Miyako.-Casi pareciera… .

-¿Gasolina?-preguntó Kaoru.

Por un segundo, a Momoko le pareció escuchar algo parecido al sonido que produce la rueda de un encendedor común al ser girada a alta velocidad antes de generar una chispa de fuego. Como movida por un impulso gritó con fuerza, antes de arrojarse sobre sus amigas tumbándolas al suelo.

-¡Cuidado!

Un instante después, la cabaña de madera de Fuzzy Lumpkins ardía en llamas, para horror de las tres jovencitas. ¿Quién sería tan malvado para hacer algo así?, pensaron. Parecía ser que el deseo que pidieron la noche anterior a aquella estrella fugaz resultó no hacerse realidad.

Al mismo instante en que Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru pensaban sobre aquella cruda demostración de sadismo y ensañamiento con Fuzzy Lumpkins, eran otros en otra realidad quienes pensaban que había alguien que era especialmente cruel con ellos pero debido al entrenamiento que debían pasar.

Todo el grupo a cargo de Paul a duras penas había logrado llegar hasta donde estaba la zona que el Guardián de Plata les designó tras un par de horas. El sudor recorría sus cuerpos, los cuales tenían ligeros cortes en piernas o brazos, y todos ellos tenían la sensación de que el polvo se había colado por sus ropas y llegaba por todos los poros.

Durante horas intentaron perseguir cualquier conejo o venado que pudiera estar ante ellos, pero aquellos animales siempre escapaban. Con esfuerzos lograron recolectar entre Shiki e Hikaru algunas papas tras sacarlas de la tierra así como Ed, Al y Shaoran consiguieron algunos hongos azules y otros rojos. Para cuando cayeron en cuenta, ya era mediodía y apenas lograron hacer una pequeña fogata para cocinar lo que consiguieron, y de pronto escucharon unos aplausos.

-Nada mal. Por lo menos lograron conseguir alimento.-dijo Paul, tras acabar de aplaudir.

-¿Eso era todo lo que tenías? Se necesita más que eso para ponernos a prueba.-habló Edward.

-De hecho, a mi ver no lo hicieron tan rápido. Pero bueno, por lo menos tienen algo con qué matar el hambre.-repuso Paul, antes de observarlos a todos de reojo por un segundo.-Comerán sólo la mitad de lo que recolectaron en apenas cuatro minutos, luego se dedicarán a ejercitar sus músculos y a aprender técnicas en artes marciales. Por la noche comerán lo que quede y se dedicarán a defenderse hasta el amanecer.

-¿Defendernos hasta el amanecer?-preguntó Hikaru.

-¿Te refieres a las bestias que vendrán? ¿Los depredadores?-inquirió Shaoran, sospechando lo que vendría.

-Así es. Y pelearán sin usar habilidades especiales.

-¡Eso no es justo!-reclamó Shiki.

-¡La vida es injusta y cruel! ¡Hay personas que son miserables y hay personas que valen la pena! ¡Si quieren proteger a quienes valen la pena deben ser fuertes y esto los endurecerá!-exclamó Paul con fuerza.

Alphonse entonces preguntó con curiosidad:

-¿Y de qué tipo de depredadores hablamos?

-Animales como lobos y osos para empezar, también habrá felinos enormes como tigres o carroñeros como jaurías de hienas. Quizá salgan de la laguna algunos reptiles como caimanes o cocodrilos.-repuso Paul.

-Un momento, ¿qué todos ésos animales no son terrestres? Creí que siendo éste un mundo distinto nos las veríamos con otro tipo de animales.-repuso Shiki.

-Primero deben sobrevivir contra aquello que conocen. Después de eso irán sobre animales que no conocen. Ahora… ¡coman!-ordenó Paul con dureza.

Un instante después Edward, Alphonse, Shaoran, Hikaru y Shiki comieron lo más rápidamente que pudieron la mitad de lo que recolectaron entre todos. Apenas habían logrado acabar de comer cuando a los cuatro minutos escucharon un "alto" bastante fuerte de Paul.

Lo que siguió a ello fueron tres horas y media seguidas en las que los cuerpos de los integrantes de aquél grupo estuvieron sometidos a más sudor exudando de todos sus poros, al bombardeo de gritos de un Paul que no dejaba siquiera un segundo de descanso a sus cuerpos, a más y más polvo que era levantado de la tierra y que sus cuerpos recibían de lleno.

Todo ello producto de golpear a base de puñetazos y patadas un enorme peñasco hasta que sus brazos y piernas sangraron, realizar varias docenas de abdominales estando sus pies colgados de la rama de un árbol y con sus cuerpos de cabeza, así como otras docenas de sentadillas al tiempo que sujetaban sobre sus hombros el tronco de un roble, y el levantamiento con sus brazos de sólidas piedras esféricas de quince kilogramos durante quince minutos, veinte kilogramos durante el próximo tercio de hora, y treinta kilogramos los siguientes treinta minutos.

Los cinco apenas sentían sus cuerpos tras aquello cuando finalmente Paul les pidió sentarse. Durante un segundo, ellos pensaron "genial, un descanso"; pero luego recordaron al sujeto que tenían al frente y su próximo pensamiento fue "¿ahora cuál será la próxima tortura?".

-Sé que en éste momento piensan qué será lo próximo que venga. Y lo sé no porque pueda leer sus pensamientos sino porque lo que están viviendo ahora yo lo viví cuando empecé mi entrenamiento hará ya varios años.-dijo Paul.-Durante los próximos minutos presten especial atención a lo que vendrá. Ya están fortaleciendo sus músculos, reaccionando velozmente y adquiriendo tolerancia al dolor. Sin embargo, la fuerza, los reflejos rápidos y la resistencia no son nada sin aprender la técnica adecuada.

-¿La técnica adecuada? ¿Bromeas, no?-preguntó un confiado Ed.

-Debes ser tú quien bromea si consideras que no conviene saber de técnica. ¿De qué vale fortalecerse, reaccionar rápido y tolerar el dolor si los golpes aplicados son dignos de una vaca ciega?-repuso Paul.

-No lo digo por eso, verás, durante el tiempo en que mi hermano y yo nos preparamos para ser alquimistas nos hemos asegurado de entrenar luchando ocasionalmente, y nuestra maestra Izumi nos preparó en eso. Si pretendes prepararnos en artes marciales, por ése lado perderías tu tiempo con nosotros. E incluso apuesto que podría vencerte en un combate que se reduzca a pura técnica.

Por simple respuesta, todo ése grupo escuchó una risita casi inaudible de Paul que fue haciéndose más y más sonora.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! Increíble. ¿Crees que sólo por haber entrenado algún tiempo, peleado ocasionalmente y haberte enfrentado con los homúnculos y alquimistas de tu mundo ya eres un experto en artes marciales? ¡No me hagas reír, muchacho! Casi me recuerdas cuando me reclutó mi maestro, yo me creía la gran cosa sólo por saber algo de rumi maki (2) y vacón (3) ante medio mundo.

-¿Rumi maki? ¿Vacón?-preguntó Alphonse.

-Rumi maki, un arte marcial terrestre de orígenes incaicos, una vieja cultura… muy pocos la practican en éstos tiempos. Relativamente limpio y en base a puñetazos y patadas.

-¿Y el otro? ¿Vacón?-inquirió Shiki.

-Un arte marcial híbrido salido de las peores cárceles peruanas del siglo XX, más es un arte marcial callejera, lo que implica un nuevo nivel de entrenamiento que tendrán más adelante.

-Por favor, el que te haya pasado a ti, no significa que deba pasarme.-repuso Edward con malicia.-Además, nos has hecho entrenar de formas tales que es justo intentar desfogar eso.

-¿Estás seguro, Ed? He visto a Paul y tiene habilidades que son demasiado extrañas.-dijo Hikaru.

-No tanto cuando te acostumbras.-replicó Shaoran.-Aunque de todos modos, retar a Paul es un suicidio ahora. Es más veloz, más fuerte y ciertamente más agresivo que tú. Yo mismo lo he visto pelear… hasta peleamos en ocasiones cuando nos encontramos en mi mundo.

Antes que nadie pudiera decir nada sobre aquél punto, Paul se adelantó sonriendo al hablar y aceptando lo que el mayor de los hermanos Elric quería.

-Está bien. Ya que tanto lo quieres, Edward, pelearás contra mí y yo no usaré ninguna arma ni objeto contundente contra ti. Tampoco el aura, la telequinesia o la magia, ni mucho menos moverme a una velocidad imperceptible a tus ojos. Pura técnica, e incluso podrás usar ése brazo metálico que tienes… dará lo mismo. Ah, y aparte de la técnica, se empleará todo el terreno.

Fue entonces que Paul hizo desaparecer su armadura, quedando solamente usando un polo blanco y unos blue jeans, así como un par de zapatillas negras. A la vez, Edward se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco marrón que usaba antes de quedando con camisa crema, pantalones y zapatos marrones, tras lo cual apretó sus nudillos ligeramente.

-Será bueno, nada como desfogarnos de ésta manera.-murmuró Ed, antes de abalanzarse sobre Paul e intentar encajarle un puñetazo a su rostro al notar que el Guardián de Plata se estaba cubriendo el cuerpo.

Pero para sorpresa de Ed, Paul apenas levantó ambos brazos y atacó con ambas extremidades superiores a la vez, bloqueando el golpe del mayor de los hermanos Elric y dándole un rápido puñetazo a la nariz que lo hizo sangrar levemente. Edward entonces intentó atacar fieramente a base de veloces patadas hacia el abdomen y los costados del joven Tapia.

Tras retroceder varios metros, un gran salto hizo que lo único que el alquimista pateara fuera un enorme peñasco para luego notar como el Guardián de Plata empleaba la caída y todo su peso para pisotear el automail de la pierna de Ed, justo donde se ubicaba la rodilla metálica del alquimista. Luego de ello, estando parado sobre la misma, Paul lanzaba un puntapié a la mitad del pecho del mayor de los Elric.

Edward apenas pudo lanzar un escupitajo de sangre cuando notó que Paul lo provocaba con una frase.

-¿Era innecesario aprender técnica, Edward Elric?-inquirió Paul, antes de estampar el cuerpo de quien fuera Alquimista Estatal contra un peñasco, excepto el antebrazo metálico desde la altura del codo que estaba firmemente sujeto por el Guardián de Plata.

-¡Miserable!-exclamó Ed, antes de querer encajarle a Paul un puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo, el cual Paul sólo sujetó para estrellarlo duramente contra el peñasco en que estaba atrapado Edward haciéndolo mostrar un gesto de dolor al notar su mano algo entumecida.

-Sí. Un miserable que emplea un sólido peñasco de granito a su favor en más de una forma.-repuso Paul con una sonrisa socarrona, antes de emplear el antebrazo de Ed como una palanca tirando una y otra vez haciendo que el brazo de Edward quede estampado más y más en el granito al tiempo que la zona del codo se estiraba más y el antebrazo era tirado excesivamente hacia atrás.

El alquimista entonces pateó la espalda del Guardián de Plata repetidamente con su pierna izquierda de acero, aquello hizo trastabillar a Paul, y éste entonces vio como Edward arremetía a base de puñetazos y patadas. Golpes iban y venían entre los dos, cuando en eso Paul sujetó a Edward del cabello y lo estrelló de cabeza contra un roble.

-Asqueroso tramposo… debería… .-farfullaba Edward.

-Ventajas de tener cabello corto. Evita que te golpeen de ésa forma.-repuso Paul, antes de encajarle a Edward un puntapié en la boca del estómago y un rodillazo en la mandíbula.

Edward entonces contraatacó con un puñetazo empleando su brazo de acero, golpeando de lleno la mandíbula del Guardián de Plata con tal fuerza que casi le rompe la quijada, para luego lanzarse sobre él y derribarlo al suelo a la vez que le caía a golpes en el rostro.

-Nada mal, niño. Puedes golpear con la fuerza de una mula. ¡Sólo que eso no basta!-repuso un Paul con heridas y cortes por todo el rostro, antes de escupir algo de sangre que le salía por las comisuras de los labios al rostro de Edward.

-Que as… .-decía un asqueado Edward antes de recibir un cabezazo a la altura de los ojos y notar que era levantado por sobre el cuerpo de Paul y arrojado hacia el suelo.

Paul sujetó entonces su brazo de acero para patear otra vez en el codo repetidamente. Puntapié tras puntapié, incidiendo precisamente en el codo que era parte de aquella prótesis metálica.

-No lo entiendo, ¿eres un retrasado mental para golpear mi brazo derecho? Si empleas sólo técnica pura sin alquimia no podrías destruir mi automail. ¡No lo destruirás por más que lo intentes!-exclamó Edward, antes de arrojarle a Paul tierra a los ojos y aparentemente cegarlo.

El Guardián reaccionó entonces casi como por reflejo, metiéndole al alquimista un par de codazos al rostro y tirándose al suelo para rodar velozmente hasta ocultarse entre los árboles. Edward entonces corrió, confiadamente, sabedor de que aquél que pretendía enseñarle técnica estaba desesperado y huía como un cobarde, pero pocos segundos después aquella sensación de triunfo una patada justo por la parte trasera de su rodilla derecha lo derribó para luego notar como su pierna izquierda era sujetada por Paul y golpeada a la altura de la rodilla varias veces seguidas contra el duro suelo.

-Engaño y conocimiento del terreno de batalla. Dos factores que juegan a favor de alguien en una lucha. Exceso de confianza y desconocimiento de lugar de combate. Dos factores que pueden ser fatales en una pelea a muerte.-repuso Paul que estaba viendo perfectamente para frustración de Ed, antes de intentar encajarle un puntapié a las costillas.

Allí es cuando el alquimista sujetó la pierna del Guardián, intentando tirar de ella para derribarlo pero el Guardián se sujetó del suelo con la palma de su mano derecha y de un salto mortal retrocedía colocándose de pie y retrocediendo velozmente ante los puñetazos y patadas que Edward intentaba propinarle, para luego agacharse y sujetar la metálica pierna izquierda del joven alquimista con sus dos piernas con una llave.

-Lo dicho. Debes ser un idiota completo. ¿Crees acaso que sentiré dolor en mi automail o que podrás romperlo?-inquirió Edward antes de patear con su pierna derecha a Paul y liberarse de aquél agarre.

-¿Quién dijo que buscaba hacer que sintieras dolor al atacar tu prótesis de acero o siquiera romperla?-inquirió Paul.

-¿Cómo dic… . ¿Qué demonios?-dijo el mayor de los Elric sorprendido al levantarse y notando que la parte en que deberían estar ligadas el muslo con la rodilla de su pierna izquierda estaban algo movidas.

-No sólo romper, también puede ser doblar. Ahora te empezará a costar caminar. Y eso apenas es el principio.-murmuró el Guardián de Plata.

Antes que Edward se diera cuenta, Paul le sujetó el brazo derecho y moviéndose con fuerza tiró de éste para derribar a quien fuera uno de los Alquimistas Nacionales de Amestris.

Edward atacó directamente con un puñetazo en el abdomen a Paul e intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero Paul volvía a derribarlo y tomando nuevamente el brazo derecho de Edward, tiró de él varias veces con fuerza haciendo que su codo de acero tienda a estirarse demasiado.

-Sabes que si usara alquimia, mi automail estaría reparado sin tanto problema.-farfulló Ed.

-Sabes que si usara todo lo que tengo ni siquiera verías venir mis golpes.-repuso Paul, antes de seguir atacando.

Era un agresivo intercambio de golpes y contragolpes. Siempre buscando golpear, siempre buscando bloquear, y siempre buscando contragolpear durante al menos dos minutos. En eso, un ligero descuido de Edward le permitió a Paul patearlo a la altura de los riñones con la punta del pie derecho para luego pisotearlo en las zonas del hígado y de la caja toráxica.

Sin embargo, el alquimista no se rindió. Lanzándose duramente sobre Paul, lo intentó derribar a la vez que arremetía a base de codazos con su brazo izquierdo, queriendo afectar las costillas del Guardián de Plata.

-Nada mal, tienes espíritu. Pero todavía te falta.-Paul entonces golpeó con un duro cabezazo a la altura del ojo izquierdo a Edward para luego encajarle un codazo en la oreja derecha y estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo.

Ed se levantó rápidamente y se limpió la sangre del rostro, como si fuera una especie de reacción programada en su cerebro, pero un segundo codazo de Paul a su oreja derecha y un gancho a su mandíbula lo hicieron trastabillar. Luego una dura patada a su cabeza derribó de lleno al alquimista.

-Equilibrio y visión afectados.-dijo Paul, ante todo el resto del grupo.-Aquí como verán hace falta no sólo voluntad y agallas que nuestro buen amigo tiene, sino también capacidad de enfrentar psicológicamente una pelea. ¿No es verdad, enano?

-¡¿Cómo fue que me llamaste?-gritó Ed, totalmente furioso.

-Perdón, quizá no se escucha demasiado bien allá abajo. ¡Dije enano, pequeñín! ¡Posiblemente al nivel de las hormigas no llega bien el sonido!-provocó Paul.

Edward entonces atacó fieramente, golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, buscando acertar a Paul a pesar de que no podía caminar tan bien y la sangre en su ojo le impedía distinguir plenamente todo a su alrededor.

-La voluntad es un arma poderosa, y sensaciones intensas como la ira en éste caso pueden ser un enorme catalizador y generador de adrenalina que permite prolongar las luchas más allá de lo usual.-repuso Paul, evitando velozmente los golpes que Edward intentaba propinarle.-Sin embargo siempre debe tenerse en cuenta tres cosas.

Paul entonces golpeó al cuello de Edward, justo a la altura de la manzana de Adán con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha para luego derribarlo al suelo con una patada a la cabeza.

-Primero, no dejar que algo como la ira nos domine totalmente al menos no más allá de lo necesario. De pasar eso, se abre el camino a algo demasiado peligroso y atacando a lo loco sin pensar en una estrategia es lo mismo que colocarse una diana ante un Shadow Warrior y gritarle "por favor, mátame".-Paul entonces sujetó a Ed de la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias, supongo. Aunque lo de enano no te lo perdono.

-De nada. Segundo, no dejar que algo tan evidente le sirva a un enemigo como arma psicológica dentro de un combate. Uno puede ser bajo, alto, gordo, flaco… lo que cuenta es cómo saber usar eso en una lucha. Tu ventaja, Edward, es que tienes un mejor manejo de tu centro de gravedad, eso te permite pelear con más agilidad.

-Allí van dos. ¿Cuál es la tercera?-preguntó el mayor de los Elric.

-Jamás pienses que lo sabes todo. No es así, puedes toparte con gente mejor que tú en algo y deberás aceptarlo para que puedas intentar mejorar por ti mismo.-repuso Paul, antes de emplear su telequinesis para colocar las partes del automail que habían sido ligeramente movidas de su sitio para luego darle a Ed algo de la poción que tenía.

Por un instante, Edward Elric sintió que iba a vomitar de lo asqueroso que sabía aquella cosa, pero luego notó que sus heridas empezaban a sanar rápidamente y que su equilibrio volvía a ser el mismo. Tras aquello, Ed tocó las palmas de sus manos y su automail volvía a estar como antes. Al ver aquello, Shiki, Hikaru, Alphonse y Shaoran notaron con atención las siguientes palabras del Guardián de Plata.

-Ahora alístense. Entrenarán conmigo cómo pelear mejor y luego enfrentarán a los depredadores durante toda la noche sin dormir.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Notas de autor:

Y vaya que fueron inicios duros. Un emisario oscuro torturado por Ferladh, un homicidio demasiado crudo para lo que las Powerpuff Girls Z están acostumbradas, un régimen de entrenamiento durísimo para Hikaru, Shaoran, Edward, Alphonse y Shiki… siendo Edward quien lo probó con más intensidad. Pero antes de seguir… todos los lectores de ésta historia deben hacerse una pregunta en sus mentes.

¿Eso será todo para ellos?

…

…

…

…

…

… No. Definitivamente no será todo, habrá mucha más sangre, violencia, intensidad y crudeza; así como algo siniestro que emergerá para causarle problemas a los héroes. Y eso sin contar con cierto evento que, si son listos, notarán a partir del próximo capítulo.

Amenazas, insinuaciones de todo tipo, atentados terroristas, sobornos y demás a falcon_ o a .

Nos vemos en el capítulo 5.

Lista de términos:

Fuzzy Lumpkins: O sea, Peludito. Si, el monstruo parecido a un oso, que era grande, fuerte y de pelaje rosado tanto en el anime como en el cartoon. Fue el primero en caer, ¿quiénes serán los próximos? Ya lo veremos.

Rumi maki: Arte marcial de la época incaica, o mejor dicho, preincaica basada en puñetazos y patadas. Para más información de ésta arte marcial a verla en éste link: .org/wiki/Rumi_Maki

Vacón: Arte marcial híbrido nacido del combate callejero y del ambiente de las prisiones peruanas del siglo XX. Por su mismo origen puede verse a ésta arte marcial como "sucia" por incluir todo tipo de tretas y armas con tal de salir de las peleas con vida. Su nombre original es Bakom, pero se emplea aquí el nombre improvisado Vacón. Más datos de éste arte marcial en el siguiente link: .org/wiki/Vacón


	5. Dolor, desazón y descubrimiento

**MUNDOS NUEVOS**

**CAPÍTULO 5: DOLOR, DESAZÓN Y DESCUBRIMIENTO**

Fue una estocada directa, dirigida de lleno al corazón. Y de pronto, en apenas un segundo un enorme chorro de sangre cubrió parte del cuerpo de aquél muchachito de ojos azul-grises, tez clara y cabello negro corto que empuñando por primera vez un sable de luz había matado a la hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos pelirrojos, piel clara y ojos marrones.

No fue una muerte intencional, ni tampoco la clase de acción que él hubiera realizado conscientemente. Pero ya estaba hecho, aquella jovencita caía lentamente al suelo sin vida en su ser y él hubiese querido decirle "perdóname", pero las lágrimas con su salado sabor caían por sus mejillas y eran percibidas por su lengua le impedían pronunciar una sola palabra.

Y retumbó en sus oídos la palabra "asesino", bombardeando su cerebro a la vez que veía sus manos totalmente teñidas en rojo carmesí. Él no hubiese querido, pero ella no le dejó opción.

Paul despertó y miró hacia el suelo un instante, era aquella pesadilla otra vez que como un condenado fantasma se le aparecía por sorpresa en su mente. Antes él hubiera gritado de miedo, pero el tiempo hizo que se acostumbrara a aquella horrenda visión. Notó que se había quedado ligeramente dormido oculto entre los arbustos al tiempo que observaba como Hikaru, Shiki, Alphonse, Edward y Shaoran vigilaban a cualquier animal que pudiera aparecer ante ellos, agotados físicamente agrupados circularmente en torno a una fogata. Cerca de aquél círculo había cadáveres o pedazos de lo que alguna vez fueran pumas, jabalíes y jaguares.

-Tiempo de mandarles un regalo extra.-murmuró Paul, quien observaba a todo aquél grupo sangrando y sudando por diversas partes de sus cuerpos.

De pronto, emergió de las sombras una jauría de lobos que corrieron velozmente, dispuestos a clavarles los colmillos al ensangrentado grupo de Paul, a cuyos miembros veían como presas debilitadas. El primero fue por Shiki, quien viendo a aquél lobo se agachó, tirándose al suelo y rodando justo al costado de él para apuñalar varias veces al cánido en su lomo haciendo que aúlle de dolor y sangre profusamente.

Tras aquello, una dura estocada acabó traspasándole el ojo derecho y llegando hasta su cerebro reventándolo y haciendo que salga por aquella cuenca ocular un enorme chorro de sangre seguido de lo que alguna vez fuera el cerebro y el ojo de un lobo.

-¡Atrás de ustedes!-gritó Hikaru que observaba como un par de lobos avanzaban para atacar a los hermanos Elric por la espalda, al tiempo que con una antorcha hacía retroceder a dos de aquellos cánidos.

Ed entonces se agachó, como por inercia para luego levantarse y romperle la quijada de un gancho con su brazo metálico, haciendo que aquél animal pierda dos de sus colmillos, siendo luego rematado aquél lobo por el menor de los Elric que con una piedra pesada le destrozaba la cabeza. El segundo lobo intentó atacar a ambos hermanos, pero un puntapié de Edward seguida de una sólida pedrada de Alphonse remataron a aquél cánido.

-¡Hikaru!-exclamó Shaoran, antes de lanzarse sobre la joven pelirroja y salvarla de lo que hubiera sido una mordida en el cuello por culpa de un cuarto lobo.

-Gracias.-repuso Hikaru, estando totalmente alerta al notar que tenía al frente a un quinto lobo que mostraba los colmillos y avanzaba lentamente.

-De nada.-respondió Shaoran, que seguía viendo al cuarto de aquellos lobos, gruñendo furioso y dispuesto a mordisquear al niño que le arrebató una presa segura al primer descuido.

Tras aullar por un momento, ambos lobos se lanzaron sobre la jovencita pelirroja y el niño chino buscando destrozar sus cuerpos y comérselos. Pero antes que eso sucediera, Shaoran y Hikaru se agacharon y rodaron a sendos costados dejando que ambos animales choquen entre sí golpeándose y mordiéndose durante un momento.

Y antes de que ambos animales se dieran cuenta, el fuego de una antorcha que era sujetada por Hikaru quemaba a uno de ellos en la cabeza antes de extenderse velozmente sobre el resto del cuerpo del cánido y el acero de la espada de Shaoran atravesaba de lado a lado el lomo del último de aquellos animales, justo a la altura del corazón.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Shiki, quien creyó escuchar algo.

-¿También lo escuchaste?-secundó Alphonse, notando que había un ruido cercano.

-Parecían… pisadas.-murmuró Shaoran.

-¿De qué?-inquirió Hikaru, sintiendo temor ante la posibilidad de que más lobos pudieran llegar.

A pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche, de haber entrenado sin descansar todo el día y de las heridas reflejadas en sus cuerpos; ellos no podían dormir ante el temor de verse atacados. Cada una de las células de sus cuerpos estaban cargadas de adrenalina ante lo que pudiera venir.

-De un oso.-repuso Edward, antes de tirarse hacia atrás y evitar un zarpazo que pudo reventarle la cabeza.

Era un enorme oso pardo que gruñía con fuerza antes de lanzar un segundo zarpazo contra Shiki, que tirándose al suelo y rodando a la izquierda evitaba lo que hubiese sido un golpe mortal a su pecho. Los cinco entonces hicieron distancia, rodeando al feroz úrsido y observándolo detenidamente. No había que ser genio para darse cuenta que un zarpazo de aquél animal podría destrozarle cualquier parte del cuerpo a alguien.

Edward entonces se abalanzó dándole una feroz patada con el automail de su pierna izquierda, logrando que empiece a tambalearse. Tras aquello, Alphonse sujetó una pesada rama y golpeó al animal de lleno en la cabeza, haciendo que empiece a sangrar. Ambos hermanos se aproximaron con cuidado pero de pronto, el oso lanzó un zarpazo que apenas por inercia fue detenido en parte por el automail de Edward pero que acabó derribando a los Elric.

Hikaru agitó con fuerza la antorcha que portaba, quemando ligeramente al oso en el costado derecho y haciendo que retroceda; para luego ser secundada por Shaoran que agitó su espada y lo hizo retroceder de nueva cuenta. El fuego de la antorcha y el acero de la espada distrajeron lo suficiente al úrsido para no notar que Shiki había logrado trepar hasta estar en una de las ramas de un gran abeto. Sin contar que no notó que Shiki se había lanzado sobre él y le clavó su navaja Nanatsu-Yoru a la altura de la nariz, destrozándola a medida que la iba girando una y otra vez.

Antes que aquél animal lo notara, los cinco jóvenes ya estaban sobre él, pateándolo y golpeándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenían. Golpes, patadas, estocadas, quemaduras y atacándolo con piedras y ramas pesadas; apenas así es que lograron finalmente matar al úrsido. Una vez que aquél animal expiró, todos ellos vieron que aparecían los primeros rayos del alba, y notaron con sus párpados totalmente pesados y sus cuerpos sudorosos, sucios y repletos de heridas y cortes por todos lados la figura de un Paul Tapia satisfecho.

-Pudieron sobrevivir. Su premio es dormir.-fueron las palabras que creyeron escuchar todos ellos del joven Guardián de Plata.

Era posible que hubiese habido más palabras tras aquello, pero no importaba porque cayeron desmayados al piso.

A la vez, en otro universo el ambiente se sentía inestable. Una joven de cabello castaño corto, tez clara y que usaba anteojos delgados apenas estaba bostezando y desperezándose del sueño para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia la cocina. Estaba a medio camino para desayunar cuando prendió la radio y escuchaba con alguna atención el informe radial de las mañanas.

-El informe de la comisión de las violaciones de derechos humanos y culturales de Kishua, Lior e Ishbal y el dictamen del juzgado contra los crímenes a la humanidad sobre el caso del Laboratorio cinco será conocido la próxima semana en el Parlamento de Amestris. Esto en miras a la firma del tratado de paz de Lior firmado con las naciones de Dracma, Xing, Aerugo, Creta y Donbachi (1), que incluyen la creación de un fondo económico conjunto destinado a la reconstrucción de las regiones afectadas en las guerras emprendidas por el Fuhrer King Bradley.-mencionó un primer locutor.

-En otro asunto, la reducción de fondos para la milicia y las constantes sequías que generaron escasez de agua, alimentos y productos de primera necesidad han provocado inestabilidad en el ejército y huelgas en diversas regiones de Amestris. Se tiene prevista una manifestación del movimiento político "Lobos Nobles" (2) en las calles de Central para mañana a las once horas y… .-decía el segundo locutor, cuando de pronto la joven que escuchaba aquellas noticias cambió el dial tras dejar el café y las tostadas que preparó en su mesa.

Mientras le daba mordiscos a las tostadas que preparó y remataba aquella comida con tragos de café apenas estaba prestándole atención a la entrevista en la señal del dial que estaba escuchando.

-¡Es totalmente inaceptable que el parlamento de Amestris haya dado mayor importancia al hecho de quedar bien con minorías que tienen una religión delirante con respecto a la alquimia y con naciones extranjeras que fueron a la guerra contra nosotros y nos dejan en una posición de inferioridad!-decía una voz furibunda a través de las ondas de radio.

-¿Inferioridad, señor Schikel (3)?-repreguntó el locutor que estaba observando las sandeces que aquél hombre dijo y viéndolo a la cara como si fuera un loco salido de algún sanatorio mental.

-Sí. Inferioridad porque nuestras fuerzas armadas representan un elemento importante dentro de nuestra sociedad y que ha servido para evitar desmanes que hubiesen sido peores. Es decir, ¿si ellos no hubiesen intervenido en Ishbal y Lior el baño de sangre que habrían causado aquellos fanáticos religiosos que desaprueban la alquimia y adoran estatuas de un dios sol como Leto sería incalculable?-respondió el aludido.

-Entiende que aún cuando era necesaria la imposición del orden hubo excesos según avances de la com… .

-¡Ésa comisión presidida por la parlamentaria Scieszka es totalmente sesgada y parcial! ¡Hablamos de una bibliotecaria que aprobó el retorno de alguien como Roy Mustang al ejército otorgándole medallas de héroe de guerra y dándole mando militar cuando lo que debería tener sería un encierro en una celda!

-¿A pesar de que su liderazgo nos permitió defendernos de aquella invasión de soldados en armadura?-inquirió de nueva cuenta el locutor.

-Sin duda alguna. Traicionó a su nación pretendiendo dar un golpe militar y luego cometiendo magnicidio. Y por eso me rectifico. ¡Roy Mustang merecería el paredón de fusilamiento! ¡Y la parlamentaria Scieszka y la comisión que premió al "general" Mustang merecerían la cárcel por hacer apología a un golpe militar y a un magnicidio!

Condenado loco idiota, pensó Scieszka, antes de apagar la radio tras acabar de desayunar. Necesitaba urgentemente ducharse y quitarse algo de aquella mala vibra que ése idiota de Schikel y sus "Lobos Nobles" provocaban al salir siempre a las calles, enfrentándose violentamente con la milicia y pretendiendo ir por curules en el Parlamento de Amestris. Atacar a uno de los héroes que salvó a Amestris y que a pesar de todo sirvió para darle la democracia a aquél país sumido en un frenesí de guerras y masacres, que pobre y triste imbécil era ése Schikel, pensó Scieszka a medida que dejaba que cada una de las gotas de agua caliente refrescaran el desnudo cuerpo de la joven.

Tras unos minutos de ducha ya se sentía mucho mejor. Nada como eso para librarse de la pésima vibra que puede lanzarle a uno cualquier idiota que exista en el mundo, era el razonamiento de quien fuera la bibliotecaria de Central.

-Recuérdalo siempre. Sólo es un idiota que ni siquiera sabe valorar la paz que tenemos.-se dijo a sí misma antes de cambiarse y prepararse para un largo día de sesiones agitadas en aquél parlamento.

En otra dimensión distante de aquella, otras personas rogaban por paz. Eran dos jovencitas, una que aparentaba los doce años de edad y otra que parecía estar en sus dieciséis años. La primera era más bajita, casi una enana, de cabello castaño en coletas y tez clara; la segunda compartía igualmente aquellos rasgos físicos aunque era mucho más alta y de formas más estilizadas que eran acordes a su edad.

Ambas muchachitas se hallaban con un miedo horrendo que se reflejaba en sus miradas, las cuales se dirigían hacia sus padres los cuales estaban convertidos en esqueletos carbonizados que hubiesen sido irreconocibles para ellas. A no ser que aquello fuera porque ellas mismas fueron obligadas a ver aquél doble homicidio emprendido por ésos dos hombres de cabello rubio y de apariencia juvenil, enfundados en gabardinas rojas y recubiertos por pequeñas máscaras que ocultaban sus rostros de apariencia similar a las máscaras protectoras contra gases tóxicos o nocivos.

Tras sólo chocar cada cual las palmas de sus manos generaron un horrendo torbellino de fuego que envolvió a los adinerados padres de las dos hermanas Shirogane. Luego de ello, el fuego se empezó a propagar lentamente y de a pocos por aquella enorme casa.

-¡MONSTRUOS!-gritó la mayor de ambas hermanas, totalmente furiosa y enfundada en un traje cibernético de batalla.

Quería asestarle un puñetazo a cada uno de ellos, pero la pretensión que tenía no llegó muy lejos, cuando de un segundo choque de las palmas de sus manos, los dos hombres lograron que toda su armadura cibernética se reconvierta a un acero oxidado, fácil de superar a base de golpes y patadas a velocidad supersónica que la derribaron al suelo, dejando notar como un hilo de sangre parecía salir desde su cabeza, manchando su cabello castaño y su hermoso rostro en una horrible coloración carmesí.

La menor de las dos entonces intentó golpear a los asesinos de sus padres. Pero el humo que estaba generando aquél incendio empezaba a inundar aquella atmósfera la asfixió a pesar de que su cabello se agrandó y era rodeada por una extraña aura negra.

-Rayos zeta negros… ¿eso es todo lo que ustedes tienen para enfrentarnos?-dijo uno de aquellos hombres, antes de chocar de nueva cuenta las palmas de sus manos y endurecer su piel al nivel del titanio.

Tras eso, la más pequeña de ambas hermanas imprimió toda su fuerza a un puñetazo que al chocar con el puño de su enemigo, totalmente endurecido por aquella extraña magia, acabó con su mano rota. A la vez, la temperatura del ambiente se hacía más y más insoportable, casi similar a un horno.

-¿Ustedes quiénes se… .-decía la menor, antes de recibir una patada en el rostro, al tiempo que veía que su hermana mayor era sujetada del cabello y golpeada con violencia contra el suelo.

-Ya lo dijimos. La Organización Enigma impondrá un nuevo orden, uno superior a lo que pretendieron crear.-mencionó el más alto de aquellos hombres, tras encajarle a la hermana mayor un puntapié.

-¿Listo, hermano?-dijo el más bajo de ellos.

-Listo.-respondió el segundo.

De nueva cuenta, ambos chocaron las palmas de sus manos haciendo que el fuego se expanda más rápidamente. Objetos valiosísimos en oro, plata, piedras preciosas, colecciones de libros, vídeos en formatos variados, piscinas, jacuzzis, muebles, plantas… todo lo que estaba dentro de aquella gigantesca mansión ardía en llamas.

Y no sólo eso. Desde el cielo, podía verse como toda la mansión colosal en que vivía aquella familia ardía en llamas, abarcando todas sus áreas exteriores. Parecía una espiral descendente hecha toda de fuego.

-Intentaron resistirse a lo inevitable. ¿Creyeron que su dinero las salvaría, hermanitas Shirogane?-inquirió en forma burlona uno de aquellos hombres, que aparentaba ser mayor y cuyo cabello rubio tenía una coleta.

-¡Miserables! ¡Sabía que las Powerpuff Girls Z eran unas insoportables engreídas! ¡Pero jamás pensé que llegarían al extremo de hacer esto!-repuso la más pequeña de las dos.

-Tú te llamas Himeko (4), ¿verdad?-dijo burlonamente el hombre que aparentaba ser el más joven, cuyo cabello rubio era más bien corto.-¿Aún sigues creyendo que ésas tontas idealistas han hecho esto?

-¿Cómo si ése cuento de la Organización Enigma… .-intentaba decir la mayor.

-Y tú eres Miko (5). Déjame decirte algo niña, todo éste mundo se ha corrompido por completo. Aquellos que pretenden imponer su orden como ésas niñas y su estúpido alcalde creen que traerán paz pero no se dan cuenta que son parte del mismo problema. Y ustedes que creen que con el dinero de la familia Shirogane podrán resolver todo en su vida… deben saber que no es así.-dijo el menor de ambos.

-Un mundo como el suyo debe ser purgado del mismo modo en que se purga un bosque.-anunció el mayor, antes de acomodarse la coleta.

Himeko y Miko tuvieron por un instante la ligera impresión de que cuando ambos hombres voltearon a verse, a pesar de las máscaras que portaban tenían una mirada de sadismo y malicia.

-¡Y debe purgarse con fuego!-anunciaron ambos, antes de chocar de nuevo las palmas de sus manos.

Ambas jovencitas aullaron de dolor cuando notaron como su piel, sus músculos y sus huesos ardían en llamas. Se derretían de a pocos, al compás de horrendos gritos de dolor y de muerte que a sus atacantes les parecían música a sus oídos, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de aquél ambiente. Cinco segundos después, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru veían horrorizadas aquella espiral descendente toda hecha de llamas.

-Otra vez, lo hicieron otra vez. ¡Demonios!-Kaoru maldijo en su mente, intentando de algún modo ocultar el miedo en su voz.

-Ni aún Himeko Shirogane se merecía esto. Alguien así tiene que ser un monstruo.-repuso Miyako.

-Ni ella ni nadie se pueden merecer algo así. Ya detendremos a ésos malvados pero ahora hay que apagar éste fuego.-dijo Momoko.

Las tres se miraron por un segundo, aún dudosas. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían apagar aquél horrendo incendio que a cada segundo que pasaba se expandía a gran velocidad?

-¿Y si soplamos?-preguntó una curiosa Momoko.

-¿Soplar? ¿Servirá en algo eso?-inquirió Miyako, aún dudosa de aquella idea.

-Con todas nuestras fuerzas, ¿verdad?-dijo Kaoru-Quizá así podamos lograr algo.

En una magistral sincronía, aquellas jovencitas contaron mentalmente hasta tres al tiempo que tras haber inhalado todo el aire que podían luego lo exhalaban con todas sus fuerzas, como si no hubiera un mañana. Para sorpresa de ellas, lo que salió de sus bocas fue un poderoso y rápido viento que alcanzaba grandes fuerzas, que semejaban poco a poco las de un huracán.

Segundo a segundo, el choque entre aquella agresiva corriente de aire que las tres jovencitas generaban contra la espiral descendente de fuego se tornaba cada vez más intenso. Pero a pesar de ello, aquél fuego no dejaba de mantenerse aún y poco a poco Momoko sentía que le empezaban a faltar las fuerzas. No… no puedo rendirme… no ahora, pensaba la Powerpuff Girl Z de rojo que de pronto sentía que tenía más fuerza en su exhalación, y a la vez más… ¿frío?

Lo que vieron, dejó a Miyako y Kaoru sorprendidas aún cuando siguieron soplando. Miles de cristales cortantes y fríos salían a alta velocidad al mismo tiempo que Momoko soplaba. ¿Es eso hielo?, pensaba Miyako aún sin poder creer como aquél poderoso viento se convertía a la vez en una tormenta de nieve causada por el respiro de las tres heroínas.

Y poco a poco, toda aquella mansión y los inmensos jardines que la rodeaban se cubrían lentamente de una capa de cristales de nieve y hielo que apagaban progresivamente aquél incendio hasta que finalmente el lugar se volvía un enorme amasijo de árboles y troncos quemados así como restos irreconocibles de lo que alguna vez fue la mansión Shirogane con una enorme capa de nieve blanca que se derretía de a pocos.

En otras circunstancias, las tres hubieran celebrado por haberse descubierto capaces de apagar un incendio con soplar con todas sus fuerzas. De ser otro el caso, Momoko Akatsutsumi habría celebrado el hecho de descubrir un nuevo poder como era aquél respiro congelante que podía exhalar. Pero la realidad era distinta. Estaba plagada de impotencia ante el sadismo y la violencia en que fueron ejecutadas aquellas personas, que a pesar de ser sus enemigas, no se merecían para ellas una muerte tan horrible.

-Si hubiésemos llegado antes… .-decía Miyako, tras ir volando de regreso al instituto científico Utonium.

-Habríamos logrado algo. Himeko y Miko no merecían algo como eso por más envidiosas y creídas que fueran.-completó Kaoru, con cierta desolación en su voz.

-No sé como… pero tenemos que detener a estos asesinos.-dijo Momoko, sin poder ocultar dolor e impotencia en su voz.

En otra dimensión, ya despuntaban los rayos solares en su total plenitud en el cielo y poco a poco despertaba aquél grupo de jóvenes que había batallado por horas enteras ante animales salvajes y que atacaban con una ferocidad bestial. Cuando menos lograron despertar temprano, pensó Paul mientras los veía abrir los ojos y desperezarse.

-Felicitaciones, sobrevivieron a un día muy intenso.-repuso Paul con suma calma.-Nada mal para haber empezado en esto, sin embargo en varios aspectos veo varias cosas que no andan demasiado bien.

-¿Cosas que no andan demasiado bien?-preguntó Alphonse.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Hikaru.

-Empezaré contigo, Shiki.-dijo Paul.

-¿Conmigo? ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el joven Tohno.

Paul miró de hito a hito a Shiki antes de hablarle.

-Eres ágil, veloz y muy astuto. Te felicito por eso, pero lo malo es que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte… ni en lo físico ni tampoco mentalmente. Debes ser más fuerte físicamente y tu sangre tiende a dominarte con demasiada fuerza.

-Lamento eso.-repuso Shiki, bajando la cabeza con un poco de decepción.

-Hey, tranquilo. Ésa es la clase de cosas que pueden resolverse, claro que deberemos hacerte algunos análisis sanguíneos y genéticos. Pero entre eso y un ritmo de ejercicios más duro podremos lograr varias cosas. Ahora, la ruleta sigue con… Edward.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hice de malo?-repuso el Alquimista de Acero.

-Eres fuerte y ágil, y muy inteligente. Algo impetuoso, pero no puedo culparte porque yo soy mucho peor que tú en eso. Sin embargo, lo último que quiero es que dejes que tus impulsos te ganen, sino podrías acabar como yo y no es la clase de cosas que busco contigo. Además haces trampa.

-¿Trampa? Pero si yo he entrenado igual de duro que todos los demás.

-Me refiero a tu automail. Tienes una ventaja al emplear un brazo y una pierna de acero que los otros no tienen. Iremos a ver el asunto de tu brazo y tu pierna para que en el entrenamiento sientas el mismo nivel de dolor que tus compañeros, y de paso a dotarte de mejores extremidades. Sin duda que tu noviecita hizo un buen trabajo… lástima que para nosotros es rudimentario.

-Unas cosas. Primero… ¡Winry no es mi novia, maldición!-exclamó Ed, bastante molesto.

-Seguro, y los halcones no son carnívoros.-contestó un sarcástico Paul.-Sigue con el resto.

-Y segundo, el automail que tengo es el mejor de todos, ella dio lo mejor de sí. No me pidas renunciar a eso.-reclamó el mayor de los Elric, aún molesto.

-No te digo nada sobre renunciar. Tendrás ésas partes siempre, pero siempre conviene que conozcas otras cosas. A menos que quieras que un Shadow Warrior rompa tu brazo de un puñetazo y luego decida matarte sin más.-antes de que Ed siga hablando, Paul se dirigió a alguien más.-¡Hikaru!

La joven pelirroja observó a Paul a los ojos antes de hablarle.

-Díme, ¿hice algo malo?

-Eres ágil y diestra en artes marciales, aún más en el kendo. Podrías ser una gran esgrimista. Pero necesitas ser más fuerte y también más maliciosa y atenta ante cualquier ataque sorpresa. Un enemigo no se las pensará dos veces si quiere matarte y debes estar preparada para ésa posibilidad.

-¿Acaso ésos enemigos de los que me hablas no tienen siquiera un poco de honor?-inquirió Hikaru.

-Al menos todos los que yo me he topado, no. Creo que una vez me dijeron de uno que si tenía honor pero… sería la gran excepción a la regla entre los Shadow Warriors. Tu turno, Shaoran.

-Sí, Paul. ¿En qué fallé?

-Juntarte con éste niño te hará bien, Hikaru… es naturalmente desconfiado.-dijo Paul con una ligera sonrisa.-Tienes más potencial que los demás aquí por ser más joven, eres disciplinado y te exiges siempre a ti mismo. Sin duda que ésas son grandes cualidades, dignas entre un Guardián. Lástima que no tengas cuatro o cinco porque yo mismo te tomaría oficialmente como aprendiz. Lo que te falta más que nada es experiencia, pero de eso descuida porque yo te la daré.

Al notar como finalmente le tocaba, Alphonse sólo suspiró ligeramente y dirigió su tranquila mirada hacia Paul.

-¿Cómo son las cosas conmigo?-preguntó el menor de los Elric.

-Eres mucho más sereno y tranquilo. No te apasionas con tanta facilidad y eso es bueno normalmente. Pero ando seguro que en ciertos momentos puedes despertar con más fuerza, y necesito que tú seas capaz de sacar ésa pasión. Ir con calma es lo ideal, pero a veces conviene apasionarse. En lo demás… eres casi tan fuerte, veloz e inteligente como tu hermano mayor. Sin duda que eso los hace ser hermanos.

Los cinco jóvenes se miraron a los ojos por un segundo. No estaban tan mal después de todo para alguien que era especialmente duro como Paul. Pero entonces… , pensaba Alphonse al tiempo que levantaba la mano.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tanta dureza en el entrenamiento?-inquirió el joven alquimista.

-Porque necesito sacar lo mejor de ustedes.-respondió el joven Tapia.

-¿Lo mejor de nosotros?-inquirió Shaoran.

-Tienen cualidades y potencial. Pero también tienen debilidades que pueden llevarlos a la muerte. No les aseguro que tras éste entrenamiento ustedes puedan ser tan fuertes como yo porque les mentiría.-dijo Paul.

-¿Entonces qué tendremos?-preguntó Hikaru.

-Más posibilidades de sobrevivir. Eso es necesario para que puedan proteger a otros.

-¿Y por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué no otros?-inquirió Ed.

-Porque tienen ésos dones al igual que yo. Son una bendición y una maldición que debemos cargar de por vida. Recuerden siempre la frase que tenemos.

-Nuestra vida la sufrimos… para que otros sufran menos.-recordó Shiki.

-Exacto. Ahora, alístense… tendrán que lidiar con un maestro odioso que les dará clases de escuela.

-¿Y quién será nuestro maestro?-preguntó Hikaru.

-Sí… ¿quién será ése sujeto odioso?-secundó Edward.-Apuesto a que debe ser un tipejo bajito, calvo o canoso, y muy flaco o muy gordo. No me sorprendería que él tuviera arrugas hasta en los ojos.

Paul sólo sonreía con toda la malicia del mundo para sus adentros, y miró directamente al mayor de los Elric.

-De verdad… ¿quieres saber quién es él?

-Sí.

La expresión de Edward Elric en el rostro se convirtió de una de relativa burla a una de absoluto terror cuando Paul con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sabedor de la reacción que esto causaría en el joven alquimista respondió con las siguientes palabras:

-Hablas con él en éste momento.

-Oh, oh.-fue lo único que el Alquimista Estatal de Amestris se dijo a sí mismo.

Todos miraron a Ed como si fuera una oveja o una vaca enviada directo al matadero. Y por alguna razón, Edward sintió que al burlarse de Paul sin saberlo había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-Créeme, muchacho… y créanme ustedes también. Esto les va a doler.

Fin del capítulo 5.

Notas de Autor:

Voilá. Capítulo cinco de Mundos Nuevos, finalizado. Como verán, los héroes de anime la tienen bien difícil en su entrenamiento en Ardunis. Y la tendrán todavía más dura con alguien como Paul a cargo de ellos.

Pero a la vez, ocurren cosas. Y de las que son macabras. ¿Alguien puede explicarse como cuando ya hay paz y democracia en Amestris existen idiotas que quieren de vuelta guerra y dictadura? Para que vean, siempre hay de ésa clase de gente que prefiere lo malo sobre lo bueno. Prueba de ello: la existencia de demasiados fujimoristas en el Perú, o de neonazis en Europa y Estados Unidos. Ya sé, me puse político en esto. Pero es la verdad… ¿o acaso alguien en su sano juicio apoyaría (en caso de Fujimori) a un ladrón y asesino, o (en caso de los neonazis) a una ideología racista, violenta y que le costó al mundo millones de vidas? Je… la gente no siempre es inteligente.

Y además… otra vez la ola de terror en el Tokio de las Powerpuff Girls Z. Esta vez el reto será mucho mayor para aquellas tres heroínas que enfrentan a un enemigo mucho más macabro y sanguinario. Aunque lo bueno de esto es que poco a poco ellas van descubriendo nuevas habilidades que desconocían. Una forma que creí necesaria para acercar en algo a la versión del anime a la versión del cartoon, de un modo relativamente progresivo.

En fin… comentarios, amenazas de neonazis y/o fujimoristas, atentados terroristas, insinuaciones y demás a falcon_ o a 

Nos vemos en el capítulo seis. Hasta entonces.

Lista de términos:

(1) Dracma, Xing, Aerugo, Creta y Donbachi: Naciones que son parte del mundo del que provienen Ed y Al. Dracma, Aerugo y Donbachi estaban en guerra dentro de la versión del manga de Fullmetal Alchemist, en tanto que Xing es un país alejado de Amestris y Creta es apenas mencionada. Para efectos de éste fic, las cinco naciones mencionadas estaban en guerra con la Amestris de King Bradley. Sobre esto, un asunto más: tomaré para efectos de ésta historia al primer anime de Fullmetal Alchemist, no al segundo... aunque esto no impide que emplee algunas cosas para efectos de ésta historia. Para un poco de información sobre éstas naciones ficticias, vayan a éste link: .org/wiki/Anexo:Lugares_de_Fullmetal_Alchemist

(2) "Lobos Nobles": Bueno, aquí en realidad hay una referencia muy ligera a Adolf Hitler, el dictador de la Alemania nazi. El nombre Adolf (o Adolfo en español) significa "lobo noble", "guerrero noble" o "lobo ilustre". En cualquier caso, para jugar con ése nombre un poco decidí llamar así a éste movimiento político formado por extremistas idiotas.

(3) señor Schikel: Aquí conviene confesarlo de una vez, de nuevo voy con la referencia a Hitler. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque el padre de Adolf Hitler (o sea, Alois Hitler) era un hijo ilegítimo (o bastardo, si lo ponemos en términos peyorativos) que no fue reconocido por su padre biológico durante los primeros 39 años de su vida, con lo cual llevó el apellido Schicklgruber. O sea que Adolf Hitler pudo ser Adolf Schicklgruber y ésa fue una de las muchas burlas que hicieron los Aliados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Para más información de ése personaje histórico y de la base de donde saqué ése nombre vayan a éste hipervínculo .org/wiki/Adolf_Hitler

(4) Himeko: Si, Himeko Shirogane, ése es su nombre verdadero en el anime. Más conocida como Princess Morebucks, o la Princesa tanto en Powerpuff Girls (el cartoon) como Powerpuff Girls Z (el anime).

(5) Miko: Miko Shirogane que es su nombre original en el anime de Powerpuff Girls Z, o la Duquesa Morebucks. O la Duquesa para decirlo más simple. A diferencia del personaje anterior, éste es exclusivo del anime.


	6. Historia y verdad

**MUNDOS NUEVOS**

**CAPÍTULO 6: HISTORIA Y VERDAD**

Comenzaron las clases con aquello que Paul consideró era lo más básico que ellos debían conocer: la historia de la Tierra de aquél universo. Y contra todos los pronósticos de Ed Elric, se volvería una clase amena hasta cierto punto, o lo hubiera sido totalmente de no ser porque el hombre que les estaba enseñando amenazaba con golpear a todos en la cabeza con una regla hecha toda de metal al primer indicio de distracción o desatención.

-Entender esto es la clave para comprender lo que pasa allá afuera. Y me haré cargo que eso les entre en sus cabezas así sea a los golpes.-dijo el joven Tapia, con toda la dureza que él proyectaba ante ellos, tras darle a Edward seis golpes con aquella regla en la mano izquierda por haberse burlado del maestro que tenían.

Ésa frase y aquella advertencia fueron suficientes para que todos pusieran la mayor atención posible y traten de luchar contra el agotamiento que aún les quedaba por el entrenamiento y la lucha contra aquellas jaurías de animales.

-A fines del siglo veinte, los intereses de los oligarcas de Estados Unidos, la única superpotencia de la Tierra, condujeron a ésta nación a guerras por fuentes de energía basadas en petróleo y gas hacia el Medio Oriente, así como a políticas de condonación de deudas económicas y obtención de mano de obra barata en Extremo Oriente, África y Latinoamérica para sus empresas. Esto causó un altísimo nivel de corrupción que contaminó todo. La economía, la política, la sociedad, hasta el mismo medio ambiente e incluso la salud de las personas. Fue un terrible "efecto dominó" en la sociedad de este planeta.-decía Paul, recordando lo mejor que podía las lecciones que le impartió su maestro Lazar.

-Tú mencionaste ése término. "Efecto dominó", ¿qué significa?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Cuando colocas cientos de piezas de dominó paradas en fila una cerca de otra y empujas a una contra la que sigue, ¿qué pasa?-dijo el Guardián.

-Caen una tras otra.-repuso el hechicero chino, tras meditar por un momento.

-Y eso pasó. Al satisfacer sólo los intereses individuales y mandar al diablo a los demás hubo una crisis moral. La mayoría de los terrestres se endiosaba a sí mismo y olvidaba al prójimo, incluida familia o amigos, engriéndose en extremo e incluso haciéndose adictos a miles de cosas, desde drogas hasta nuevas tecnologías. Cantidad incontable de amistades falsas que se volvieron enemistades surgieron de ésa época, así como de familias destrozadas. La sociedad se corrompía al ver a sus líderes olvidarse de quienes debían servir y estar dispuestos a desinformar en los medios para seguir en el poder sólo para seguir ganando dinero.

-¿Pero no se daban cuenta? ¡Se estaban autodestruyendo!-inquirió Alphonse.

-Exacto. La Tierra estaba en un desastre medioambiental, y su sociedad se hallaba sumida en la corrupción que provocaba guerras por petróleo enmascaradas de luchas contra el terrorismo, preferencias económicas a las grandes corporaciones y campañas de miedo mediáticas en épocas electorales para mantenerse en el poder por dinero. Incluso se llegó al extremo de diseñar enfermedades como el SIDA, el ébola y una serie de gripes menores empleadas para causar terror en la gente sólo para vender a precios elevados los medicamentos o tratamientos para curarlos. ¿Qué pudo traer todo esto, Shiki?-inquirió Paul.

-¿Aparte de corrupción? No lo sé… ¿indignación?-adivinó el joven Tohno.

-Exacto. Indignación ante un sistema incapaz de pensar en beneficiar más que a los poderosos y que lo destruía todo a su paso. Incluida la economía de Estados Unidos, que para inicios del siglo veintiuno a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos veía como su poder se iba a pique ante el surgimiento de nuevas fuerzas.

-¿Nuevas fuerzas?-inquirió Hikaru.-¿Japón fue acaso… .

-Así es, parte de los nuevos poderes. Países que desarrollaron su poder en forma menos codiciosa a comparación de Estados Unidos. Rusia, China, India, Brasil, Sudáfrica y la Federación Europea fueron los demás. Pero para que las cosas cambien se hizo necesario un sacrificio. Comenzaron las revueltas.

-¿Revueltas?-preguntó Ed.

-Se iniciaron en Extremo Oriente. Especialmente en Hanoi y Bangkok, donde miles saquearon las oficinas centrales de los subcontratistas de aquellas empresas. Ése fue el pretexto para que siguieran con más violencia en respuesta por parte de éstos oligarcas que mediante su dinero imponían dictaduras surgidas por golpes de Estado o presidencias a través de elecciones fraudulentas.

-Pero así el remedio es peor que la enfermedad.-repuso el mayor de los Elric.

-Y si que fue peor. Desde Seúl hasta Madrid, o desde Nueva York hasta Santiago, e incluso más allá siguieron las revueltas. Eran hordas de trabajadores, de gente empobrecida, o simplemente delincuentes que saqueaban todo a su paso, y en las filas de los soldados y policías de aquellas naciones surgió la división e incluso se asesinaba a los oficiales de la tropa. Hubo estado de guerra civil en muchas naciones, junto con saqueos, toques de queda, violaciones, desapariciones, torturas, matanzas. Sin embargo, de todas la que más se destacaron fueron las masacres de México.

-¿Por qué se destacaron más?-preguntó la jovencita pelirroja.

-Porque los revoltosos cometieron el error de unirse a las bandas delincuenciales del sur de Estados Unidos para adquirir armas e incluso ir a San Diego y masacrar a miles de personas.

-Pero si ellos aún eran el gran poder, hacer eso es… .-repuso Shiki.

-Acorralar a un león, un grave error. Fue el pretexto para que los líderes de ése país pidan que intervengan la milicia de Estados Unidos que cruzó la frontera para luego ir casa por casa en cada poblado mexicano. Fue además la excusa con que ésa nación aprovechó para probar un arma que era relativamente reciente, las Steel Corps.

-¿Steel Corps?-inquirió Al, antes de volver a hablar recordando a los soldados de armadura que intentaron invadir Amestris.-¿Hablamos de soldados de armadura?

-Soldados robóticos. Tropas equipadas con una serie de prótesis y armaduras mecanizadas que se conectaban al cerebro del usuario con un microchip. Literalmente era la inteligencia del cerebro humano trabajando con la inteligencia artificial de la máquina. Pero hubo un problema.

Paul se mantuvo callado por un momento, captando así la atención de su auditorio cuyas miradas se posaron en él, y habló:

-La inteligencia artificial se descontroló y tomó control de los soldados que utilizaban ésta tecnología convirtiéndolos en máquinas asesinas. Ésa tecnología no había sido lo suficientemente probada por la corporación Startech que había presionado sistemáticamente el uso de la misma. A cambio, ¿quién ganó miles de millones de dólares estadounidenses en su cuenta bancaria? Por supuesto, el señor Alexander Sampson, magnífico negociante de armas que ganó un dineral con la muerte de millones.

Todos de pronto quedaron callados. ¿Cómo podía el director de una empresa ser tan inhumano como para lanzar un arma sin probarla? ¿Cómo podía tener alguien tan poca conciencia con tal de ganar más dinero?, eran las preguntas que resonaban en las mentes de todos.

-El precio de ello: las poblaciones de México diezmadas o erradicadas, sus propiedades saqueadas e incendiadas. Ni siquiera Chichén-Itzá, Tenochtitlán o Teotihuacán se salvaron de bombardeos que no dejaron ni sus recuerdos. Prácticamente todo lo que existía se volvió el enemigo para aquellas Steel Corps. El llanto de las mujeres y los niños pidiendo piedad era inútil porque el enemigo era una máquina fría que sólo medía a través de computadoras avanzadísimas la posición del enemigo, los planos de cualquier edificio que existiera y los puntos precisos para disparar causando el máximo dolor y daño posibles, y que luego disparaba de sus cañones balas de alta potencia, rayos de plasma y misiles guiados por calor. Fueron tales los excesos que las demás grandes potencias amenazaron con ir a la guerra contra Estados Unidos e incluso emplear bombas nucleares de ser necesario.

-Momento. ¿Bombas nucleares? Yo creo haber visto algo así cuando atravesé la Puerta de la Verdad. ¿Debes bromear con eso, no? ¿No puede ser ése hongo enorme y horrible que vi?-decía Edward Elric, entre asqueado y aterrado ante lo que imaginaba.

-Tienes razón en algo. No es ése hongo horrible… porque lo que viste si es lo que creo, fue sólo una bomba que tiene una potencia mucho menor a las existentes en aquella época. Ésos hongos radioactivos hubieran sido mucho más poderosos y horribles. Era la locura total, toda la Tierra estaba al borde de una guerra nuclear.

Shaoran, Hikaru y Shiki recordaban en aquél momento sus clases de historia. A pesar de provenir cada cual de un mundo distinto, la historia de la Tierra era similar entre ellas. Y recordaban bien el tono de los maestros que les tocaron cuando dictaron la clase sobre el bombardeo atómico de Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Siempre con un profundo respeto, y casi hasta con un sentimiento de luto que ahora les era extrañamente familiar.

-Por los dioses… ¿tanta era la locura?-inquirió Shaoran.

-¿Acaso cumplieron aquella amenaza?-preguntó Hikaru, muy alarmada.

-¿Hubo una guerra nuclear en la Tierra de éste universo, Paul?-fue la interrogante que Shiki dijo, pensando por un instante en la peor posibilidad.

Posibilidad que por suerte no fue realidad con las palabras que dijo el Guardián terrestre.

-No, aunque estuvimos a un pelo. Se dio la orden general de destruir a las Steel Corps, así como de atacar las bases de Startech en todo el territorio estadounidense y arrestar a Alexander Sampson.

-¿Se opusieron a eso, no?-dijo Alphonse.

-A lo grande. Las Steel Corps resistieron la lucha por seis meses en México e incluso extendieron sus acciones a Centroamérica y en suelo estadounidense. Todos los ejércitos del mundo debieron combatirlos hasta destruirlos y Startech fue arrasada con sus directivos condenados a muerte en la silla eléctrica. Esto fue en la primera mitad del año 2020. Tras esto, las élites del mundo entendieron que si querían seguir gobernando y ganando dinero era necesario que las cosas cambiaran. Empezaron por lo básico. ¿Qué creen que fue lo básico?

Hubo silencio por varios minutos, hasta que los cinco dieron cada cual una respuesta.

-¿El sistema?-preguntó Alphonse.

-¿Los valores?-intentó responder Hikaru, como adivinando.

-¿Su economía?-aventuró Shiki.

-¿Los que mandaban en el mundo?-murmuró Shaoran.

-¿La fuente de energía?-repuso Edward.

Paul miró a sus interlocutores con sumo cuidado durante un minuto, en el cual el silencio se volvió odiosamente tenso. Tras lo cual, el Guardián de Plata finalmente habló.

-A pesar de que ustedes mandaron respuestas distintas, todo eso fue lo básico… y cambió. La corrupción fue combatida por todos los frentes, se empezó a entender dentro de los terrestres de aquella época que "no todo gira en torno a uno" y todo el sistema dejó de obrar en forma codiciosa. Para ello, las grandes empresas y naciones destinaron al menos la mitad de sus presupuestos a la investigación de una nueva fuente de energía que promueva un menor nivel de contaminación, ambiental y personal. Una década después, tras muchos sacrificios y racionamientos, un equipo científico liderado por Pratibah Gandhi… .

Allí fue donde Shiki intervino. Aquél apellido hindú tenía que ser una coincidencia, era el razonamiento del joven de lentes delgados.

-¿Gandhi? ¿Tiene que ver con Mahatma Gandhi (1)?

-Sí. Era un descendiente directo que en vez de dedicarse a la política prefirió la ciencia.

-Increíble.-murmuró Hikaru.

-SI eso te pareció increíble, esto te dejará boquiabierta. Él descubrió la forma para predecir con un mes de antelación los movimientos generados desde el interior de la Tierra. Erupciones volcánicas, terremotos y tsunamis podían ser predichos para el año 2030, y esto sería la llave para emplear aquellos desastres como futuras fuentes de energía mediante la creación de generadores telúricos y su posicionamiento en las principales fallas geológicas del mundo. Apenas en meses de aquello se descubrió la forma de predecir huracanes y aprovechar su energía y se modificaron los generadores telúricos para hacerlos generadores planetarios que también podían aprovechar la fuerza de los vientos.-decía Paul, narrando aquello.

-Asombroso. Entonces los desastres que generaban ésos fenómenos se volvieron… .-razonó Edward.

-Beneficiosos, e incluso se crearon artificialmente para que en vez de destruir ciudades alimentaran los generadores planetarios. Fue la era de la energía planetaria, que llevó a nuevas proezas como la colonización de los planetas Marte y Venus, y los satélites Luna en el planeta Tierra, así como de Fobos y Deimos en Marte mediante la creación de ciudades voladoras. O la recuperación de la capa de ozono dañada por la contaminación de la energía fósil, la tecnología láser en armamentos militares, el empleo a gran escala de proteínas provenientes de insectos y arácnidos para mejorar la salud de la población terrestre, la clonación de animales y vegetales para eliminar progresivamente el hambre, la exploración y colonización del fondo del mar.

Hikaru, Shaoran, Shiki, Edward y Alphonse quedaron todavía más azorados. Todo aquello parecía una locura de un demente o una historia de ciencia ficción demasiado asombrosa fruto de alucinógenos consumidos por un drogadicto. Contado aquello por Paul, casi parecía irreal. Y sin embargo, sabían que cosas así eran más que ciertas por el vistazo que tuvieron al llegar a Ardunis.

-Los viejos conflictos religiosos empezaron a ceder, al igual que las viejas hegemonías y diferencias políticas. Pronto el mundo se agrupó en bloques regionales con lo que las antiguas naciones desaparecieron y las oligarquías que manejaron el mundo tuvieron su poder más y más relegado. La economía crecía y poco a poco llegaba a los desposeídos, los vicios del individualismo desmedido como la hipocresía, el egoísmo o las diversas adicciones fueron vistos de manera pésima a favor del amor de las familias y la amistad verdadera. La Tierra evolucionaba y maduraba, lista para el contacto con la Liga Planetaria.

-Es verdad. Tarde o temprano debía darse algo así.-repuso Alphonse.

-¿Y cuándo fue?-inquirió Edward.

-Ah, también hay que saber cómo ocurrió.-intervino Hikaru.

Paul sonrió para sus adentros. La clase teórica de "historia de la Tierra" había dado sus frutos. Increíblemente logró que todos ellos se interesaran en el asunto con lo cual decidió seguir.

-El día fue 28 de julio de 2121 (2). Fue debido a una transmisión de origen no terrestre proveniente del cinturón de asteroides por una flota de la Liga Planetaria recepcionada primero en Fobos y Deimos, que luego sería retransmitida hacia Marte, Venus, la Luna y la Tierra. Fue por el contacto con ellos que nuevas posibilidades surgieron como la terraformación de diversos mundos del sistema Solar, la colonización total del mismo, el uso de estrellas como el Sol como fuentes de energía, la introducción de especies vegetales alienígenas para crecer en climas extremos de intenso calor en el desierto de Sahara o de frío duro y luz solar casi nula como la Antártida, así como nuevas tecnologías en diversos aspectos. Y desde luego, el descubrimiento de algo que parecía ya la locura total en la Tierra.

Todos quedaron confusos con aquello último. Si todo lo que el joven Guardián de Plata les había dicho era la locura para ellos. Colonizar un sistema solar y el fondo de los océanos, contactar extraterrestres, clonar animales y vegetales, hacer que mundos como Marte sean habitables. Shaoran y Shiki intervinieron aún dudosos.

-¿Qué puede ser la locura total ante todo lo que nos dijiste?-preguntó el descendiente de Lead Clow.

-Es cierto. Todo lo que dijiste ya es una locura para nosotros. ¿Qué puede ser una locura ante esto?-cuestionó el joven Tohno.

El Guardián de ojos azulados sólo sonrió para extrañeza, aún posible, de su auditorio. Ellos vieron entonces que Paul se señalaba primero a sí mismo y luego señalaba a todo Ardunis en dirección hacia donde se suponía estaba el comedor de la Orden de Guardianes.

-La locura para nosotros los terrestres, fue descubrir que en nosotros y en los alienígenas de diversos mundos había algo que nos unía aparte de la inteligencia. Eran éstos grandiosos poderes como el aura, la magia o la telequinesis. Volar por los cielos, dar puñetazos y patadas asombrosos, superar la barrera de la luz para movernos, mover objetos con la mente, leer pensamientos, realizar milagros con las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Claro, son cosas que requieren dedicación y esfuerzo siempre pero… .

El muchacho Tapia aún estaba emocionado al recordar algunas cosas. Por un instante, incluso parecía que los ojos le brillaban al hombre de armadura azulada que se sentía casi dichoso.

-Saber que ése poder radica en nosotros a cambio de un esfuerzo enorme ha hecho que muchos eviten un camino así, dejándolo más a aquellos que no tengan nada que perder. A los huérfanos, a los desposeídos, a los aventureros, o a la gente de mucho dinero que busque prestigio para su familia. Saber que tenemos un potencial así fue extraordinario, incluso si fuera a riesgo de morir en el proceso. No tienen idea por ejemplo, de lo que es el primer vuelo, o la primera esfera de aura que salga de nuestras manos, o el primer pensamiento que podamos captar. Es algo maravilloso descubrir algo así.

Fue en eso que Paul bajó la mirada como si de pronto aquella dicha se desvaneciera del mismo modo en que un poco de arena juntada en la mano por alguien en la playa fuese llevada por el viento a gran velocidad.

-Pero también es una maldición tener éstos poderes. Cuando uno los tiene, debe pelear para defender al indefenso del abusivo, debe matar para evitar que los malvados hagan daños peores, debe luchar consigo mismo para impedir que la locura lo domine por completo y se vuelva aquello que se supone combate a riesgo de su vida. No hacerlo, es dejar campo libre a la maldad y al abuso, así como a la horrible tortura que es el no haber hecho nada. En el año 2238, el imperio de Caronia declaró la guerra a la Liga Planetaria cuando fue expulsado de la misma debido a las intenciones de Ferladh de dominarla e implantar en la Vía Láctea una autocracia para erradicar todo lo bueno que habita en nosotros. Y desde aquella época han pasado más de cien años de guerra ininterrumpida hasta llegar a nuestra era, el año 2350.

-Eso son… ciento doce años.-calculó Edward.

-Han sido ciento doce años de guerra ininterrumpida. De que todo lo que le pasó a mi mundo, a mi familia y a mis amigos… .-murmuraba Shaoran aterrado.

-¿Por qué no se detiene? ¿No ve acaso lo que causa esto?-preguntaba Hikaru.

-¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan malvado? ¿Cómo es que ése Ferladh no tiene corazón?-inquiría Shiki.

-¿Es que acaso es un monstruo? ¿Y por qué nadie en su mundo lo ha detenido?-decía Alphonse.

-Fueron ciento doce años de masacres, genocidios, golpes de Estado, operaciones de espionaje, secuestros, lucha ideológica y devastaciones planetarias y estelares. Luchas que no se detendrán porque Ferladh tiene la idea de que aquello que es bueno no pasa de ser una ilusión o una enfermedad, porque él se ha vuelto pura oscuridad y ha logrado que en Caronia le tengan devoción como si fuera una especie de salvador o deidad, así como miedo a la ira que él tiene.-tras unos segundos, Paul murmuró.-Acabó la clase, podemos ir al comedor a desayunar.

Todos salieron de allí en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra.

Al tiempo que aquella clase era dada en Ardunis, en otra dimensión, más exactamente en un restaurant de Tokio era ya las seis de la tarde según lo que marcaba el reloj de Sakurako Kintoki (3) al tiempo que el cielo generaba un crisol de colores que iban desde el rojo hasta el morado fruto del efecto diario generado por el Sol a cada anochecer.

-Debo darme prisa, sino no podré ver a Rokuro (4).-murmuraba la joven de cabello rubio con trenzas y de gesto dulce y amable, antes de tomar un bolso y cerrar con llave la puerta del local.

Era preciso que se apurara ya que había quedado con el joven Rokuro en ir a ver una película nueva que estaban pasando, un remake de Godzilla o algo así si la memoria no le fallaba. Claro que la película para ella era lo menos importante. Total, ¿qué valía una película cuando en realidad era el pretexto perfecto para verse con aquél joven de cabello castaño y tez clara?, era el razonamiento de la encargada de aquél restaurant.

-Sa… .-intentaba advertir una voz que se oía débil a la joven muchacha.

Cuando la joven Kintoki volteó para observar a su interlocutor, la visión ante ella la horrorizó. Allí estaba aquél muchacho con quien se suponía debía verse en el cine, con moretones y heridas sangrantes que daban a entender que había sido golpeado por todo el cuerpo y moviéndose como si fuera conducido por una extraña fuerza externa.

-¡Rokuro! ¡¿Qué te pasó? ¡Ya vamos a un hospital! ¡No te preocupes!

-Así estuvieras ahora en el mejor centro médico y con los mejores especialistas en medicina humana de éste mundo no habría caso.-repuso un muchachito que aparentaba los doce años.

La aparente indefensión de aquél jovencito de complexión casi frágil contrastaba con la violencia y el sadismo que proyectaban sus ojos marrones. Casi parecía gozar con el hecho de tener a Rokuro en tal estado de sumisión así como con la tristeza de la joven rubia que notaba como había una serie de hilos metálicos que hacían que el pretendiente de Sakurako se moviera como si fuera una especie de marioneta.

-Dile la verdad. Dile que sabes el "secretito" que tiene.-murmuraba aquél niño, para luego acercarse y susurrarle al oído-Dile que sabes que ella es Sedusa(5).

Los ojos de Rokuro se abrieron como platos y entonces meneó la cabeza negativamente con todas sus fuerzas. Pero a pesar de ello, estaba hincando sus rodillas en el piso y entonces escuchó algo que ése niño decía, al tiempo que extraía de sus ropajes verdes un dado que giraba en el aire, levitando por seis segundos para que luego su lado superior de uno.

-Que el peso de tu alma cese. Que la luz sea revelada. Verdad dichosa, siempre crece. Mentira vil, eterna decapitada.

Tras decir aquello, el joven que estaba prendado de Sakurako Kintoki finalmente habló.

-Desde hace mucho supe que eras Sedusa. Pero a pesar de ello me enamoré de ti.

-¡Rokuro!-la dependienta del restaurant estaba derramando lágrimas por ambas mejillas.

-Te amo.

Pero no pudo escuchar aquél jovencito el "también te amo" que Sakurako quería decirle, ya que un instante después la vena yugular de Rokuro fue cortada por uno de aquellos hilos, haciendo que la sangre del joven salpique por todos lados y haciendo que algo de la misma caiga alrededor de la muchacha de trenzas.

-Descuida. Murió rápido. Al dar el dado con el resultado de uno, el azar dejó que tuviera una muerte veloz e indolora. Pudo haber sido seis, ¿sabías?

-¿Por qué?-la joven no se movía y se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo sin vida del muchacho que amaba.-¿Por qué hiciste esto?

-Tú también eres parte del viejo orden. Hiciste cosas malas y las Powerpuff Girls Z no hicieron lo necesario contigo. Creyeron que dejándote vivir y alejándote de cualquier lápiz labial estaría todo sin problemas pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad.-decía aquél niño con sadismo en la voz.

-Monstruo… .-susurraba Sakurako en forma imperceptible, y sintiendo como la dulce forma de ser que tenía ella se desvanecía y la tristeza la embargaba, junto con un terrible deseo de venganza.

Ahora que Rokuro se lo dijo, ella sabía la verdad. Sabía que tenía el poder para de algún modo hacer que ése asesino con la forma de niño pagara.

-Sabemos que en el fondo tú eres Sedusa. Tú eres quien quiere dejar de ser la aburrida y linda niña, quieres ser la salvaje y agresiva mujer. En el fondo eso es lo que tú deseas, niñita miedosa.-el niño seguía hablando, sin percatarse que Sakurako tenía en su bolso.-Ya me podrás agradecer el que te enfrente con tu verdadera naturaleza.

Entonces ella tomó el lápiz labial de color rojo carmesí, pasándolo rápidamente por sus labios. Sin pensar un instante en las consecuencias, sólo buscando que ése niño pagara caro.

La que alguna vez fue una tierna jovencita se convertía velozmente en una mujer más agresiva. Los ojos dejaban de ser azules y su coloración pasaba a ser verde clara proyectándose en ellos una mirada siniestra, casi como la de una serpiente que busca abatir a su presa. La piel dejaba de ser clara y se hacía muchísimo más pálida como si estuviera demasiado maquillada. El cabello rubio con trenzas pasaba a estar mucho más alborotado y largo, con un tono verde petróleo. Y la ropa dejaba de ser aquél kimono azul muy recatado para volverse una minifalda púrpura demasiado ceñida al cuerpo.

-Al fin eres tú, Sedusa.-murmuró el niño, antes de saltar evitando los cabellos que buscaban atraparlo.

-¡Mataste a Rokuro! ¡Pueda que odie a ésa aburrida de Sakurako pero ambas entendimos algo! ¡Te odiamos y queremos que mueras!

Los cabellos de Sedusa volaban por los aires a alta velocidad, queriendo atrapar a su enemigo y asfixiarlo hasta matarlo. Eso era lo menos que aquél miserable mocoso se merecía. Sin embargo, los hilos que salían de las ropas verdes de ése muchachito chocaban y golpeaban con dureza los cabellos.

-Dicen que la telaraña es proporcionalmente más dura que el acero de éste mundo. Te reconozco algo, tu cabello es sin duda más fuerte que el acero.-murmuró el oponente de Sedusa.

-¡Entonces haré que sientas su fuerza a su máximo! ¡MUERE!-gritó Sedusa, llena de rabia.

-Pero haría falta más dureza que el acero para superar esto.

Fue en aquél segundo, que los hilos giraron a alta velocidad como si generaran una especie de tornado que hizo que Sedusa fuera levantada del suelo y volara por los aires. Y en cuestión de prácticamente nada, aquellos hilos de pronto atravesaban el cuerpo de la mujer, como si fueran agujas horrendas.

Después de haber recibido ese impacto, la enemiga de las Powerpuff Girls Z estaba en el suelo cubierta en sangre y aún atravesada por aquellos hilos. Tras eso, el niño hizo girar su dado. Fueron cinco segundos que se le hicieron casi eternos a ella hasta que vio el resultado. Había caído el lado superior en seis.

-Debo maximizar el dolor. Nada personal pero cuando diseñé mis hilos se me ocurrió conectarlos con mi dado de modo que respondan a un nivel de dolor proporcional a la cara superior.-el de ropas verdes hablaba muy lentamente y hacía que aquellos hilos atravesaran varias veces el cuerpo de la otra identidad de Sakurako Kintoki.-Es el azar, querida.

El cuerpo de Sedusa poco a poco fue siendo destazado a pesar de que ella aún vivía, a pesar de los horrendos gritos de agonía en los que ella pedía misericordia a un enemigo que evidentemente no la tenía. Gritos inútiles que de pronto fueron escuchados por Momoko Akatsutsumi que patrullaba en aquél momento por la ciudad.

Voló a gran velocidad sólo para contemplar con impotencia e indignación que había llegado tarde. Podía distinguir el rostro de Sedusa en un gesto de horrible dolor, y veía que los intestinos de ella habían sido extraídos para colocar en la puerta del restaurant al que siempre iba con la forma de una espiral descendente. Un instante después Miyako y Kaoru llegaron.

-¡Maldición! ¡Sakurako!-exclamó Kaoru.

Miyako no pudo evitar llorar, un llanto al que se sumó el de Momoko y el de Kaoru. Las tres lloraban porque una buena amiga había sido asesinada y nada podían hacer para detener a los miserables que hacían esto. El estrés emocional que ellas sentían era fuerte, y su tristeza era demasiado grande. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, era el pensamiento que las tres jovencitas tenían a la vez.

De pronto, ellas notaron algo. Las tres podían distinguir que había un objeto extraño detrás de la puerta del restaurant que la joven Kintoki administraba.

-Parece un… plástico.-decía Miyako.

-Y eso otro son… ¿cables?-inquirió Kaoru.

En aquél momento, Momoko cayó en cuenta.

-Chicas, ¿cómo podemos ver ésas cosas si la puerta está cerrada?

-¿Rayos-X?-preguntaron las otras dos Powerpuff Girls Z.

-¿Y eso último? ¿Parece un reloj?-repuso Kaoru.

-¿Entonces por qué está diciendo "ocho, siete, seis"?-cuestionó Miyako.

Las tres entonces gritaron sabedoras de lo que les vendría encima.

-¡Bomba!

La explosión hizo que el local quedara destruido y que cientos de pedazos de concreto, madera y vidrio salieran disparados por todos lados. Aparte de algo de suciedad en sus ropas, se hubiese podido decir que ellas estaban bien.

Si no fuera por las lágrimas que derramaban. Si no fuera por la muerte de una buena amiga.

Fin del capítulo 6.

Notas del Autor:

Tomó tiempo, pero aquí está. Aproveché éste capítulo para mencionar la historia de la Tierra de la Liga Planetaria que básicamente se resume a una etapa de crisis dura que se vive por una realidad bastante similar a la nuestra que desencadenó consecuencias horrendas, parte de algo que fue necesario para luego resurgir y avanzar mucho más. Si es creíble o no, bueno, eso se lo dejo a cada lector al momento de analizar la "historia de la Tierra" narrada aquí.

Odiosamente, los malvados siguen haciendo de las suyas. Ha ocurrido otro crimen más en Tokio, y las Powerpuff Girls Z no pudieron evitarlo. Van ganando cada vez habilidades que las acercan a la versión del cartoon, pero todo siempre tiene un costo.

Comentarios, amenazas, acosos sexuales (sólo para mujeres evaluadas SERIAMENTE por el autor del fic y que cumplan ciertos "requisitos"), sobornos y demás a falcon_ o a .

Hasta el capítulo 7.

Lista de términos:

Mahatma Gandhi: O Mohamdas Karamchand Gandhi. Político hindú nacido en 1869 que fomentó el nacionalismo y la independencia de la India, que todavía era una colonia del Imperio Británico empleando métodos como huelgas, huelgas de hambre y la no violencia. Moriría asesinado por un radical de ultraderecha.

28 de julio de 2121: Para quienes no sean peruanos. El 28 de julio es la declaración de independencia peruana del dominio español, en forma tardía a comparación del resto de Sudamérica. Para el año 2121, habrían pasado 300 años después de aquél evento.

Sakurako Kintoki: O Annie, en el doblaje latino. Dueña de un restaurant que sirve comida japonesa al cual siempre o casi siempre iban Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru. Dentro del anime Powerpuff Girls Z, ella es golpeada por un rayo Z negro y por ello adquiere temporalmente la identidad de Sedusa cada vez que usa lápiz labial.

Rokuro: Personaje menor del anime Powerpuff Girls Z. Es básicamente, el "noviecito" de Sakurako. Se le conoce como Jason en el doblaje latino.

Sedusa: Villana tanto en el cartoon (Powerpuff Girls) como en el anime (Powerpuff Girls Z).


	7. Frustración y muerte

**MUNDOS NUEVOS**

**CAPÍTULO 7: FRUSTRACIÓN Y MALDAD**

Una semana era el tiempo que había transcurrido para aquél heterodoxo grupo de individuos de varios mundos, enfrentando entrenamientos cada vez más duros y salvajes. Entrenamientos cuya sola experiencia serían suficientes para traumatizar a cualquier individuo. Y vaya que Shaoran, Hikaru, Shiki, Edward y Alphonse sabían bien aquello.

Luchaban por sobrevivir en ambientes extremadamente fríos o cálidos que tenían una gravedad variable pudiendo parecerse a la de la Luna en algunas horas y a la de Júpiter en otras y cuyo oxígeno que a veces se hacía más escaso que el de las montañas más altas del Himalaya, y padecían al luchar para evitar ser comidos por enormes y rabiosas bestias terrestres y extraterrestres que siempre emergían por sorpresa.

No podían dormir más que dos horas con suerte, se veían obligados incluso a comer las lombrices del suelo que debían excavar con sus manos desnudas hasta el punto de ampollarse y sangrar, y sus heridas debían cubrirlas arrancando pedazos de sus ropas para evitar que se infecten.

Y siempre que se debían desplazar de ambiente a ambiente debían ir lo más rápido que pudieran, vadeando ríos caudalosos y cuidándose de rocas resbaladizas, evitando deslizarse por pendientes empinadas y escalando abismos casi infernales, saltando de árbol en árbol y procurando no caer de las ramas de los mismos. Eso sin contar los duros ejercicios físicos, el aprendizaje de más técnicas de pelea.

Sin contar con lo peor de todo… ésas odiosas clases de historia. Le habían logrado prestar algo de atención a la historia de la Tierra de ése universo porque se les hacía mucho más cercano y casi parecía la forma en que Paul lo narró como una historieta "what if" o "qué pasaría si… ." donde ellos veían lo que pasó en la Tierra como una posibilidad. Sólo que intentar entender toda la información sobre la historia de la Liga Planetaria se les hacía tedioso y aburrido.

-… y por ésta razón es que las penas a los diversos delitos se han vuelto mucho más duras.-dijo el Guardián de Plata, que luego notó como todos estaban bostezando.

-¿Tiene sentido esto?-inquirió Hikaru.

-Si… lo tiene. Entender ésta guerra y lo que provoca les permitirá comprender mejor las cosas.

-¿Incluso el endurecimiento de las leyes? ¿No estás exagerando?-preguntó Alphonse.

-Todo esto es aburrido.-habló un desganado Shiki.

La sola mención de la palabra "aburrido" generó un silencio digno de ser cortado con una sierra eléctrica que duró segundos que se volvieron interminables.

-¿Aburrido? ¿Escuché bien o me pareció? ¿Dijiste aburrido?

-Y no es el único que lo piensa. Lo siento Paul, pero no veo cómo esto pueda servirnos para entender ésta guerra.-repuso Shaoran.

-O sea… para ver si ahora estamos en el mismo canal y entendiéndonos.-el tono en la voz de Paul se tornaba lentamente de neutro a fúrico.-¡¿Creen que todo esto es sólo para molestarlos o cansarlos?

-Siento que es más útil pasar una semana luchando contra toros bicéfalos o soportando el hambre que teniendo que escuchar esto. O quizá sea que el aburrido eres tú.-dijo Edward con malicia en la voz.

De pronto, el mayor de los hermanos Elric vio como se aproximaba el de armadura azulada hacia él, con más y más furia. Por un instante cerró los ojos, creyendo que recibiría un reglazo en la cabeza. Pero lo que tuvo fue la mirada de un Paul que hacía enormes esfuerzos por no arrancarle la cabeza al Alquimista de Acero.

-Quizá lo que les hace falta entonces es una clase… práctica.

La forma en que fue dicha aquella última palabra de pronto les produjo escalofríos a todos por una razón que no podían precisar con exactitud. Algo en el tono de voz en que fue emitido el enunciado del Guardián de Plata y el énfasis a la palabra "práctica" les hizo suponer que quizá al quejarse de aquellas clases teóricas abrieron la puerta a algo mucho peor. Suposición que rápidamente se volvió la horrible realidad.

-¡Correrán todo el recorrido de vuelta hasta las instalaciones a las que los llevé! ¡No tomarán siquiera un segundo de descanso o en vez de un reglazo lo que recibirán será directamente una esfera de energía aúrica!-bramó Paul, al tiempo que generaba con su mano derecha una pequeña esfera luminosa.

Antes que alguno de ellos pudiera reclamar nada, vieron aterrados como un enorme peñasco era destrozado en mil pedazos por tal ataque. Lo siguiente que hicieron en una fracción de segundo fue dar la media vuelta y empezar el recorrido de vuelta al edificio que los había recibido como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Corran por sus vidas o éstas acabarán ahora mismo!-gritó el guerrero de ojos azul-grises que ya empezaba a generar una segunda esfera luminosa.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que buscaban salvarse desesperadamente. En las calles de Central un muchacho de cabello castaño y tez morena, similar a la de los ishbalanos corría a gran velocidad al tiempo que escuchaba el ruido de las balas percutadas por las armas de sus perseguidores. Él estaba todo cubierto de heridas menores y quemaduras que eran indudablemente fruto de colillas de cigarro que eran apagadas en el cuerpo de aquél joven y el sudor de sus poros recorría cada centímetro de piel que tenía.

Estaba aterrado por lo que había podido escuchar de los hombres que vestían gabardinas grises y que tenían porte militar. Y lo peor fue que ellos lo descubrieron. Él aún recordaba como lo golpearon durante horas con sadismo y crueldas burlándose de su condición de ishbalano con un odio aberrante, y casi tratándolo como si fuera menos que un animal.

Golpe tras golpe, quemadura tras quemadura. Lo habían atado de manos al espaldar de una silla que estaba cerca de la mesa de una cocina por un par de horas en tanto que pensaban cómo deshacerse de él apenas lo mataran. Aquellas discusiones de sus secuestradores habían sido lo único que le había permitido salvar la vida y cuando la mayoría de ellos había salido dejando apenas a uno de ellos había fingido estar dormido.

Recordó también la emoción que lo embargó apenas fue capaz de librarse de aquellas ataduras. La forma en la cual tomó un cuchillo de cocina y movido por un impulso de miedo mezclado con ira y odio apuñaló cinco veces al hombre que lo vigilaba, teniendo al mismo tiempo una sensación de placer momentáneo en cada instante en el que el frío acero del cuchillo perforaba piel, vasos sanguíneos, músculos y órganos vitales al tiempo que golpeaba en forma durísima los huesos de su secuestrador.

Luego corrió y corrió, sin mirar atrás. Y estuvo así por minutos que se le hicieron interminables. Acosado como un animal que era perseguido tenazmente por cazadores que buscaban matarlo para arrancarle la piel o comer de su carne, sintiéndose como presa ante depredadores salvajes.

-¡Vuelve aquí, escoria ishbalana!-gritó uno de ellos, desenfundando su pistola y disparando una vez más.

-¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste con nuestro camarada!-exclamó un segundo hombre armado con un revólver del cual otra bala más era percutada.

Debo llegar con la señorita Scieszka o con el general Mustang, Ishbala dáme fuerza para poder llegar, pensaba el muchacho. Finalmente vio que estaba cerca de algo parecido a una instalación militar. Pero antes que él pudiera corroborar si estaba cerca de la seguridad, un balazo le perforó de lleno la espina dorsal tumbándolo de lleno al suelo y manchando el asfalto con abundante cantidad del líquido vital carmesí que salía del joven.

Segundos más tarde, varios soldados de Amestris salían a toda prisa a buscar en los alrededores a quien fuera el autor de aquél disparo.

-¡Atrapen a ésos asesinos! ¡Si oponen resistencia, tiren a matar!-ordenaba enérgicamente la voz de una mujer de cabello rubio y tez clara que vestía un uniforme militar azulado, típico de la milicia de Amestris.-¿Cuál es su estado?

-Lo siento, teniente Hawkeye.-repuso un hombre con ropas blancas y que examinó al muchacho de tez morena ante él, antes de susurrar.-Le perforaron la columna vertebral.

-¿Hawkeye? ¿Teniente Riza Hawkeye?-preguntó aquél muchacho.-¿Escolta del general Mustang?

-¿Cómo sabes eso, niño?-inquirió la militar, ocultando su sorpresa.

-Adviértales… al general… a la señorita Scieszka… .

-¿Advertirles? ¿De qué?

-Sus vidas… la suya también… están amenazadas por… .

Hubiera querido contestar más, pero la sangre le ahogaba la garganta y finalmente el ishbalano dejó de respirar. ¿Quién querría intentar asesinar a Sciezska y a Roy?, pensó la guardaespaldas del general. Un uniformado más apareció ante ella y habló:

-No hemos dado con quien haya armado ésta balacera, señor. Hemos buscado por… .

-¡Sigan buscando! ¡Levanten un perímetro a ochocientos metros de distancia! ¡Y refuercen la seguridad del general Mustang y la parlamentaria Scieszka!

-¿Su seguridad?

-Quien quiera que haya asesinado a éste chico pretende algo contra ellos. Por eso lo mataron. ¡Vamos, de prisa!

Edward y Alphonse Elric habían visto durante los años que les tomó la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal crímenes horrendos como el de la pobre Nina Tucker (1) que fue transmutada con un perro para formar a una quimera por obra de su padre, y la sensación de impotencia ante la sola idea de que Winry hubiera sido asesinada ante sus ojos por aquél sádico conocido como Barry el Descuartizador (2).

Pero aún el haber visto atrocidades iguales o peores que aquellas no los podía preparar para aquella sensación de impotencia que los embargaba. Intentaban golpear o usar su alquimia contra aquellos hombres uniformados que estaban ante ellos. Sólo que no podían ser capaces de tocarlos al tiempo que ellos veían como entraban casa por casa, apuntando con sus rifles a las familias que vivían en cada hogar, saqueando e incendiando, llevándose a esposas e hijas, o peor aún forzándolas a cometer incesto con sus familiares.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Es mi hija!-decía entremezclando chino mandarín y japonés un hombre adulto que veía aterrado el cadáver de su esposa que había sido bayoneteado y cuyo feto e intestinos le salían del vientre.

-¡Silencio!-bramó uno de aquellos hombres, al tiempo que el resto destrozaban los muebles de aquella vivienda buscando cualquier cosa que fuera de valor.-¡Son nuestros enemigos! ¡Buscaron ésta guerra y éste es el precio que deben pagar!

-¡No me pueden pedir eso! ¡ES MI HIJA! ¡APENAS TIENE OCHO AÑOS!-gritaba desesperado aquél hombre, aún interponiéndose entre aquél grupo de soldados que le apuntaban con bayonetas de sus fusiles Arisaka Tipo 38 (3).

-¡O LO HACES O NOS LLEVAMOS A TU HIJA!-dijo el que lideraba a la tropa.

Ambos alquimistas buscaron golpear una y mil veces a quienes veían como abusivos cobardes pero los atravesaban como si fueran fantasmas. Intentaban usar su alquimia, querían transmutar el metal de aquellos fusiles para hacerlos inservibles pero tal poder mágico era totalmente inútil.

El portador de la sangre Nanaya e hijo adoptivo de Makihisa Tohno (4) había visto el extremo de la maldad que podían proyectar seres como Michael Roa Valdamjong (5) que serían capaces de manipular a quien fuera con tal de ganar poder, de poseer las vidas de personas inocentes para luego destruir a muchos más con tal de subsistir ilimitadamente. Pero las acciones de aquellos seres humanos, para él no tenían nombre alguno.

Por veces que fueron incontables para Shiki Tohno, él buscaba con desesperación cortar, destazar y estocar a ésos asesinos disfrazados de soldados que bayoneteaban los vientres de las madres embarazadas, que sonreían con sadismo al saberse impunes y capaces de hacer lo que quisieran con ellas y el resto de habitantes de aquella ciudad. Golpeando, mutilando y matando a cualquier hombre en la calle que fuera sospechoso de ser soldado enemigo, sin pruebas ni evidencias.

Quería cortarlos y estocarlos. Desaparecerlos de la existencia. Tenía todo el deseo del mundo de hacerlo, el mismo impulso en su sangre que lo forzó a cortar en diecisiete partes a Arcueid Brunestud. Shiki ni siquiera podía compararlos con las bestias a las que había enfrentado en su entrenamiento con sus compañeros. Aquellos animales, fruto de una clonación que manipuló sus genes para que sintieran la rabia en forma irrefrenable, eran incapaces de distinguir el bien del mal. A diferencia de aquellos hombres que si sabían hacer tal diferenciación.

-¡Noventa y ocho! ¡Noventa y nueve! ¡Cien! ¡Gané!-exclamó con una mezcla de frenesí y sadismo asesino otro de aquellos soldados, tras disparar las balas de su arma contra tres jovencitos que estaban en una calle cercana intentando ocultarse.

-¡No es justo! ¡Era mi turno de disparar!-le reclamó uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Renunciaste a ése turno cuando te tiraste al cadáver de ésa anciana tras dispararle a su nieto!-repuso el que festejaba.

-¡Debes reconocer que quería divertirme! ¡Soldado encubierto a la vista!-exclamó el compañero del ganador, tras disparar a un hombre de apariencia joven que corría desesperadamente hacia ellos queriendo intentar aunque fuera darle a alguno de los soldados que perpetraban todas aquellas brutalidades un puñetazo por lo menos.

Hikaru Shidou recordó que en su estancia en Céfiro con sus amigas, y durante el transcurso de sus luchas para devolverle la paz a ése mundo, siempre buscaba sacar lo mejor de las personas y animales a quienes ella conoció. Siempre quería confiar que en todo ser viviente había aunque fuera un atisbo de bondad, incluso en seres como Zagato, la princesa Esmeralda, incluso en la misma Nova. Pero lo que veía y escuchaba era tan aberrante que por un momento se permitió dudar de si había bondad en todos los seres vivientes.

La protectora de Céfiro debió resistir el impulso de vomitar. Ella pudo reconocer el emblema del sol naciente que era característico del Ejército Imperial Japonés en aquellos hombres que secuestraban, saqueaban, incendiaban, mutilaban, torturaban y mataban a los ciudadanos de Nanking (6). Ver a una niña de cinco años que era arrancada de los brazos de su madre, a quien habían violado y matado a punta de balazos fue algo que ella ya no pudo soportar.

Quería gritar con toda su alma "Flecha de Fuego" o "Relámpago Rubí", y proyectar de lleno aquellos ataques mágicos para intentar detener aquella locura. Pero su magia era totalmente inútil. Fue tanta la frustración que ella no pudo evitar llorar.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!-exclamaba la niñita con lágrimas en los ojos y un tono en su voz que desgarraba el alma.

-Cómo molestas… .-repuso uno de aquellos soldados, que de un corte con la bayoneta le destrozaba la vena yugular a la pequeña, matándola en el acto.-Cuando menos tu mamá no se quejaba tanto.

A Shaoran Li se le vinieron muchos recuerdos a su mente a la vez que quería invocar su péndulo para convertirlo en espada o sus pergaminos contra aquellas bestias. Durante prácticamente toda su vida se tuvo que volver desconfiado de las personas porque su madre le inculcó aquello dentro de su crianza. Fue allí que él recordó que alguna vez el Kempeitai (7) ejecutaba a civiles hongkoneses para practicar la decapitación, el fusilamiento y el bayoneteo, y que la ocupación militar se encargó de robar dinero mediante cambios forzosos al tiempo que el miedo y el hambre cundían al punto que miles morían.

Al tiempo que ésos recuerdos se le venían a la cabeza a la vez que sus invocaciones mágicas fracasaban, también no pudo evitar sentir dolor por todos quienes habían sido asesinados por los caronianos. Su familia y muchos de sus amigos, por culpa de los ataques selectivos y masivos que el imperio de Caronia ejecutó. Deseaba golpear una y otra vez a quienes mutilaban con sadismo a hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos de todo un barrio de Nanking.

Deseaba proferir todos sus hechizos miles y miles de veces. Deseaba hacerlo porque aquellos hombres habían perdido totalmente su humanidad al hacer que intestinos, riñones, hígados y estómagos se salieran de los vientres de aquél grupo de inocentes.

-¡Por favor, tenga misericordia!-decía un anciano.

-¡Remátenlos!-ordenaba el oficial al mando, al tiempo que los soldados ultimaban a aquellos civiles antes de prenderle fuego a los edificios cercanos.

Al mismo tiempo en que los jóvenes que eran entrenador por Paul veían y escuchaban todo lo que sucedía en aquella masacre horrenda, se daba un contraste de relativa calma en otra dimensión, en la torre de Tokio donde los transeúntes y turistas iban y venían despreocupados.

Era ya las seis y media de la tarde, y los rayos del sol desaparecían en medio de la penumbra que siempre ocurría con la llegada de la noche. Una hora extraña para pensar en reunirse con Hikaru, según el pensamiento de una joven de largo cabello y ojos azulados, cuya esbelta figura resaltaba su belleza.

-No lo entiendo. Me llegó ése mensaje de Hikaru pero hasta ahora no aparece… .-se decía a sí misma extrañada.

-¿Umi?-dijo una jovencita de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes cubiertos por lentes delgados.

-¿Fuu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambas se miraron extrañadas a los ojos por un segundo. Para cada una de ellas, aquella reunión en la torre de Tokio sería sólo con Hikaru y no incluía a nadie más.

-Hikaru me mandó un mensaje de texto a mi celular que debíamos reunirnos aquí a las seis y media. ¿Te dijo a ti lo mismo?

-No. Me mandó un mensaje igual que a ti. Pero que debíamos reunirnos a las seis.

-Raro.-murmuró la de cabello rubio y anteojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Fuu?-preguntó la más alta de las dos.

-¿No te parece extraño que Hikaru nos haya citado a dos horas diferentes y que no haya dicho que estaríamos aquí?

-¿Y si quiso planear una… .

Pero una voz varonil cortó a Umi Ryuuzaki y llamó además la atención de Fuu Hououji. Ellas distinguieron una ligera sonrisa despectiva hacia ambas.

-No, señoritas. Ella jamás las citó aquí. Fui yo.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Acaso hizo algo con Hikaru?-inquirió Fuu, ya preocupada.

-Pequeña y hermosa Fuu.-decía él con malicia.-No te preocupes por ella tanto y disfruta el momento.

-¿Cómo se atre… .

-Relájate Umi. Aprovecha el momento cada que puedas porque quizá sea el último.-aquél hombre extrajo entonces una pistola de apariencia futurista para ambas jovencitas apuntándolas.-Será mejor que me acompañen por las buenas.

-¡Ayuda!-gritaron ambas, al verse amenazadas por ése extraño sujeto.

Tres policías empezaron a acercarse hacia ése individuo pero antes de que pudieran decir o hacer nada, tres ráfagas láser salieron disparadas del arma con que amenazaba a las dos guerreras mágicas con lo cual los agentes policiales cayeron muertos al piso. Y luego él empezaba a disparar a diestra y siniestra, importándole poco o nada la condición de las víctimas. Niños, adolescentes, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos; simplemente nada importaba.

-Ustedes deciden.-decía él, tras disparar y asesinar a sangre fría a una niña de cinco años primero y a sus padres después.-O vienen conmigo o seguiré matando a mucha más gente y me las llevaré a la mala.

-¿Está demente? La policía lo arrestará e irá muchos años a la cárcel-decía Fuu, intentando controlar el miedo.

-¡Eventualmente lo someterán! ¡Deténgase o acabarán matándolo!-exclamó Umi.-Mire ya van llegando las patr… .

Entonces él sacó una especie de detonador de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. Antes que la muchacha de cabello con tonos azulados pudiera decir algo más, una serie de explosiones la horrorizó al igual que a su compañera de ojos verdes. Una tras otra, cada automóvil de la policía que se aproximaba a los alrededores de la torre de Tokio explotaba en mil pedazos.

-Y más gente morirá si no vienen conmigo. Estoy dispuesto a todo, así que mejor no intenten huir o quizá los próximos sean sus familiares.

Tanto Fuu como Umi se acercaron a ése asesino de sangre fría. Tenían miedo por ellas mismas, pero todavía más por sus seres queridos y por todo lo que ése hombre al asesinar cuando menos a dieciocho personas y herir a otras treinta más. Fue eso lo que las impulsó a ir hasta quedar cerca del hombre con la pistola-láser. Ambas jovencitas que defendieron en dos ocasiones a Céfiro no supieron más, ya que un segundo después quedaron inconscientes.

Para Shaoran Li, Edward y Alphonse Elric, Hikaru Shidou y Shiki Tohno pasaron quince minutos. Los quince minutos más largos de sus vidas en que los cinco vagabundeaban en medio de una ciudad en llamas en la que el retumbar de los cañonazos y los disparos de los fusiles se entremezclaba en una cacofonía horrenda con los gritos de dolor y de súplicas de los miles de civiles que eran masacrados con odio puro hasta encontrarse finalmente.

-¿Qué demonios es todo esto?-inquirió Shiki.

-¡Es horrible! ¡¿Cómo pueden éstos soldados actuar así?-decía Hikaru sintiendo ira y miedo a la vez.

-Creía que sólo los caronianos eran capaces de tantas atrocidades. Sabía que estas cosas pasaron en Nanking, Shangai y Hong Kong pero… no creí que llegarían a éstos extremos.-murmuró Shaoran.

-Yo vi cosas horribles en Amestris. Masacres y matanzas que me hacían sentir asco pero esto… .-recordaba Alphonse.

-Esto es demasiado. Ni aún lo de Ishbal se compara a esto. ¿Por qué Paul? ¡¿Por qué nos haces ver esto e impedirnos hacer algo?-gritó Edward.

De pronto se escuchó una voz desde lo alto de un tejado.

-Cometieron el error de subestimar las clases teóricas de historia. Así que les di una clase práctica para que entiendan una cosa. Ahora entenderán que ésas clases y ésta tienen una cosa en común que deben aprender. ¿Qué es ésa cosa?-Paul hizo una pausa un segundo antes de gritar con fuerza.-¡¿Qué aprendieron de esto?

Pasaban los segundos y nadie se animaba a responder, hasta que finalmente tal silencio se rompió.

-Que los enemigos que enfrentamos son capaces de esto y más.-dijo Shaoran.

-Y que en ésta guerra cometerían éstas atrocidades.-murmuró Shiki.

-Hasta allí van bien.-repuso Paul.-Pero deben completarlo.

-Odié el no poder hacer nada. Sé que puedo hacer algo para evitar que algo así suceda.-habló Alphonse.

-Una desgracia así no tiene por qué pasarle a la gente que nada tiene que ver en una guerra.-musitó Edward.

-Y por eso es que debemos entender las razones para… .-decía Hikaru, al tiempo que miraba a los ojos a sus compañeros de entrenamiento.

Los cinco hablaron a una voz.

-Para poder protegerlos.

Paul sonrió con cierto orgullo. Los jovencitos a quienes entrenaba lo habían entendido. Realmente él odió la idea de tener que hacerlos pasar por algo así, pero parecía ser la única forma en que pudieran entenderlo del modo más directo posible.

-Cierra simulación.-repuso él.-Procuraré que su entrenamiento sea más dinámico. Hoy dormirán en el mismo cuarto que los hospedó la primera vez.

-¿Y eso?-inquirió el que fuera Alquimista Estatal de Amestris.

-Pasaron por mucho. Vieron una proyección tridimensional de un evento horrendo en la historia terrestre y sintieron lo que es no poder hacer nada para remediar algo así. Es como si en vez de ver una película ustedes la vivieran pero no pudieran hacer nada para cambiar la historia de la misma. Merecen dormir cómodamente.-dijo el Guardián de Plata.

Dormir cómodamente es algo que Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru hubieran deseado ya que por varios días habían patrullado todo Tokio de punta a punta con resultados negativos. Aquellos hombres malvados que habían asesinado a Fuzzy Lumpkins, a las hermanas Shirogane, así como a Sakurako y Rokuro eran totalmente distintos a los enemigos que habían enfrentado.

Ellas mismas sentían miedo. Por alguna razón que no podían comprender el temor de no poder ser capaces de enfrentar ésta amenaza se aparecía cada vez más real. La mirada a través de los ojos azulados de Miyako reflejaba ésa preocupación cada vez más latente al tiempo que volaba desde el cielo a unos cuantos kilómetros por sobre un parque el cual ella solía frecuentar cuando era apenas una infante de cinco o seis años, y sin querer no pudo evitar relacionarlo con aquél niño que sufrió la transformación en bestia.

-Takaaki (8).-murmuró la Powerpuff Girl Z de ropas celestes.

No tardó entonces en permitirse aterrizar por un momento y recorrer con calma tal ambiente. Los columpios, las resbaladillas, las bancas, todo estaba de la manera en que ella lo recordaba. O lo hubiera estado, de no ser porque la visión que tuvo la extrañó ya que cubierto por algo de maleza se parecía distinguir algo similar a una enorme forma esférica.

Por alguna razón que ella no entendió, a medida que daba pasos en dirección a la figura que se hallaba camuflada tenía una mayor sensación de frío. La cual se vio mucho más acentuada por una voz que pronunció las siguientes palabras a la cual ella no podía identificar.

-¿Gélido, no? Es así como debe sentirse el no poder defender tu ciudad ni tus seres queridos de la forma correcta.

-¿Quién está allí?-preguntó una atemorizada Miyako.

En respuesta, apareció ante ella un hombre de armadura azulada de entre los arbustos.

-Uno de los que busca el nuevo orden en ésta ciudad.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Miyako se lance a atacar a ése individuo cargando contra él con su arma y luego queriendo atacarlo con miles y miles de burbujas explosivas que eran proyectadas contra él. Pero ése hombre sólo se limitó a esquivarla moviéndose hacia la izquierda y golpearla desde los pequeños cañones instalados en sus brazales con una enorme descarga plasmática, derribándola al suelo.

-La pregunta es… ¿qué harás? ¿Pelearás contra mí o buscarás rescatar a Takaaki?

Tal revelación sorprendió a la Powerpuff Girl Z que vio como su amigo estaba en el centro de una enorme esfera congelada.

-¡Takaaki!-exclamó la rubia con miedo.

-Apenas tienes treinta segundos para intentar salvarlo. Luego de eso, morirá.-él sólo dio la espalda a la defensora de Tokio, sabedor que ella no intentaría atacarlo y que preferiría tratar de salvarlo a él.

Una y otra vez, miles y miles de burbujas golpeaban duramente aquél bloque esférico de hielo. Pero cada uno de aquellos impactos resultaban totalmente ineficaces ya que nada hacían al enorme iceberg en el cual el jovencito de cabello rubio y apariencia tierna estaba aprisionado, congelándose y poco a poco yendo a lo que parecía ser una muerte inexorable.

La impotencia y la frustración se apoderaron de la mente de la jovencita Gotokuji. El saber que a diferencia de otras ocasiones en que Takaaki era la bestia lobo-pantera-león donde podía ser capaz de rescatarlo invocando la calidez de su forma de ser se chocaba con la dura y fría realidad representada por aquella enorme esfera de hielo. Segundo a segundo, las burbujas resultaban ser inefectivas y Miyako empezó a gritar y exhalar con fuerza. Gritaba y exhalaba como si no hubiera un mañana, sintiendo miedo y trataba de rescatar a su amigo pero de pronto algo pasó.

Aquél grito se escuchaba con muchos más decibeles de los que un ser humano era capaz de proferir, y su exhalación de a pocos iba generando pequeñas llamaradas de fuego que se hacían enormes, como si fuera su boca una combinación de un parlante mezclado con un lanzallamas. Finalmente, la esfera de hielo se destrozó y derritió por completo, liberando el cuerpo agonizante del joven Takaaki.

-¡Takaaki! ¡Por favor, resiste! ¡Resiste y verás que todo estará bien!

-Intenté… enfrentarlo. Quería tratar de detenerlo… para ayudarte. Perdón.

Unos segundos después de aquello, Momoko y Kaoru llegaron pero era demasiado tarde. Sólo constataron que una amiga estaba triste y llorosa, y que un amigo estaba muerto.

Fin del capítulo 7.

Notas del Autor:

Crudo, crudo, crudo. Ésas son las tres palabras para definir éste capítulo. El que creyó que el siete era un número de buena suerte mejor que repiense ésa idea porque no siempre es así. Y la gran prueba la tuvieron de entrada quienes son entrenados por Paul, que vieron algo realmente horrible en la masacre de Nanking, un evento que es uno de los muchos que a nosotros como especie debe avergonzarnos y el cual lamentablemente fue real.

Ojalá hubiese sido algo tan horrendo una cosa ficticia, pero fue parte de la cruda realidad de los chinos al enfrentar a los japoneses. Confieso que cuando averigüé en detalle lo que sucedió, al momento de escribir lo relacionado a ése evento debí prepararme mentalmente.

Y todavía más odioso es que dentro del fic la cosa se pone peor. En Amestris ocurrió algo raro, que va relacionándose con cierto grupo de extremistas que fue mencionado en el capítulo 5 de ésta historia. Encima de eso, en el universo de las Powerpuff Girls Z, si bien Miyako descubrió un par de habilidades extra el precio para ello fue horrendo. Y de remate, no mucho, sólo Umi y Fuu fueron secuestradas. Las cosas no pintan nada bien, y al paso al que van quizá se pongan peor.

Comentarios, amenazas de muerte, regalos, intentos de extorsión, propiedades, denuncias judiciales, y mucho pero mucho más que quieran darle al autor de éstas líneas, favor de mandarlo a falcon_ o 

Hasta el capítulo ocho.

Lista de Términos:

(1) Nina Tucker: Una encantadora niña que era hija del alquimista Shou Tucker, el cual debido a la presión de la milicia de Amestris sobre él, transmutó a su propia hija junto con su perro convirtiéndola en un híbrido conocido como quimera. Al final, sería muerta por Scar.

(2) Barry el Descuartizador: Un carnicero que tras matar a su esposa en un pleito con cuchillos de cocina descubrió que aquello le daba placer, con lo cual se volvió un asesino en serie. Por poco mató a Winry y le causó tal nivel de miedo a Ed al punto de matarlo. Luego sería enviado al Laboratorio 5 para experimentos en los que su alma fue traspasada a una armadura hueca, igual que Al durante la mayor parte de la serie hasta que el sello que lo ligaba a ésa armadura fue destruido.

(3) Arisaka Tipo 38: Arma estándar del Ejército Imperial Japonés, empleada principalmente en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Era alimentado por un peine que contenía cinco balas y además era el fusil más largo de la época. Para mayores detalles vayan al siguiente link: .org/wiki/Fusil_Tipo_38

(4) Makihisa Tohno: Padre biológico de Akiha Tohno y "SHIKI" Tohno, y padre adoptivo de Shiki Nanaya (rebautizado como Shiki Tohno). Causante de la masacre del clan Nanaya, del brutal tratamiento sufrido por Kohaku y del duro entrenamiento de Akiha. Para más datos vayan a éste link en inglés: .com/wiki/Tohno_Makihisa#Tohno_Makihisa

(5) Michael Roa Valdamjong: Antagonista en Tsukihime que originalmente era humano, pero se volvió un Dead Apostle tras hacer que Arcueid beba su sangre y haciendo que ella en el proceso descubra sus impulsos vampíricos. Fue muerto repetidamente por Arcueid pero debido a su naturaleza podía ser capaz de reencarnar indefinidamente, hasta que finalmente su existencia fue borrada. A chequear acá para más datos: .com/wiki/Michael_Roa_Valdamjong

(6) Nanking: Ciudad de China que en más de una ocasión fue capital de ése país. Allí se llevó a cabo la terrible masacre de Nanking con estimados de hasta trescientos mil muertos.

(7) Kempeitai: Policía militar japonesa caracterizada por la brutalidad tanto contra los japoneses que estuvieran en contra de la política militarista del Imperio de Japón en la Segunda Guerra Mundial como contra las poblaciones civiles de las zonas ocupadas por los militares nipones. Cabe resaltar que ellos aparte de personal nipón reclutaban extranjeros como fuerzas auxiliares que practicaban el mismo nivel de brutalidad. Chequeen más de ellos en el hipervínculo a continuación: .org/wiki/Kempeitai

(8) Takaaki: O Cody en español, personaje exclusivo del anime Powerpuff Girls Z. Defendió a Miyako cuando niña y le enseñó algunos trucos de las burbujas, lo cual hizo que ella lo apreciara aún cuando se volvió el monstruo lobo-pantera-león por ciertos rayos Z negros.


	8. Avances de ambos lados

**MUNDOS NUEVOS**

**CAPÍTULO 8: AVANCES DE AMBOS LADOS**

Shiki Tohno y Edward Elric aún estaban parados en aquél ambiente blanco y con muebles totalmente cromados, esperando la sorpresa que debería traerles Paul. Les extrañaba que fueran ellos solamente y no el resto de sus compañeros, los cuales aún seguían en un intenso proceso de meditación para enfocar sus sentidos a través de posturas de yoga.

-¿Por qué habría de sacarnos de la sala en que estaban Shaoran, Hikaru y Al?-se preguntaba Ed.

-¿Quizá planee un nuevo nivel de tortura con nosotros?-teorizó Shiki.

-No lo creo. Se supone que todos somos compañeros de entrenamiento, incluido Paul a pesar de que sea él quien nos esté enseñando todas estas cosas.-dijo el que fuera el Alquimista de Acero.

-Ésa es otra cosa que me intriga. Él no asumió ni quiso que le llamemos en ningún momento "maestro" ni nos llamo "alumnos", "discípulos", "pupilos" o "protegidos" desde que llegamos a Ardunis. ¿A qué crees que se deba?-inquirió el muchacho de lentes delgados.

Antes que pudiera seguir aquella charla, vieron emerger a Paul con algo que parecía una especie de jeringas y unas prótesis metálicas con diseño que era bastante futurista para los jóvenes que esperaban al Guardián.

-¿Qué son ésas cosas?-preguntó el de cabello rubio.

-Todo por partes que lo que ando trayendo es algo que utilizarán ustedes.-repuso el joven Tapia.-Shiki, ¿recuerdas las pruebas de sangre que hicimos hace rato?

-Sí. Y no entiendo el objeto de ellas.

-Era para observar cuál era la razón exacta que te hacía agotarte un poco más rápido que los demás cuando estabas en tus cabales y por qué adquirías más fuerza cuando te descontrolabas.

-Es por eso que no lo entiendo. Sé que desciendo de un clan de asesinos de demonios que mantenía la pureza de su sangre estando sólo entre ellos, y que fui adoptado por el clan que los masacró.

Ed quedó boquiabierto, pero antes que pudiera decir una palabra ante tal revelación intervino de nuevo el Guardián de Plata.

-Es por eso que estudiamos tu sangre y descubrimos tu condición. El descender de una cadena de incestos hizo que la mayor parte del tiempo estés físicamente débil y que al descontrolarte adquieras destrezas sobrehumanas. Básicamente eres una mutación no prevista, y debido a ése asunto de tu sangre es que se diseñó un poderoso compuesto médico.

-¿Compuesto médico?

-Es una combinación de elementos que diseñó la gente de laboratorio. Te permitirá una mayor resistencia y fuerza, así que le dirás adiós al agotamiento rápido. Y de paso, hará que tú controles tu sangre e impulsos asesinos y no al revés.-explicó Paul.-Y en cuanto a ti, Ed… .

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Tiene que ver con ésas prótesis metálicas?

-Así es. Con la diferencia de que son más que sólo eso.

-No entiendo.

-Apenas ustedes durmieron la primera noche que llegaron aquí, yo me encargué de solicitar en laboratorio la prueba sanguínea y el compuesto médico para Shiki, junto al diseño de prótesis metálicas con componentes cibernéticos y orgánicos para Edward.

-O sea… ¿un nuevo automail? Pero… .-decía Ed dudoso.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es que el automail que tengo es algo que me dio Winry poco antes de dejar Amestris.

-¿Tu noviecita?

-Eh… espera, espera un momento… .-hablaba el mayor de los Elric sonrojado de pronto, intentando hilvanar alguna idea.

-Sí, lo que sea.-repuso Paul restándole importancia al asunto.-Estas nuevas prótesis están hechas de una aleación especial de metales que son muchas veces más resistentes que el acero o el titanio terrestre y que son bastante ligeras. Poseen líquidos refrigerantes para mantenerlo siempre a una temperatura estable, así como conexiones nerviosas y pequeños motores de alta potencia para que puedas manejar tu alquimia a una velocidad superior y tu fuerza en ambas prótesis se aumente en varias veces más.

-¿Eso no será un problema si intentara transmutar mi automail a una espada?

-No, las conexiones nerviosas, que son en realidad componentes electrónicos, entenderán la orden que das y los motores se desplazarían hacia tu hombro en ése caso. Eso sin contar que ésos motores son fruto de una fusión de motores de tamaño microscópico. Además de eso, disponen de pequeños componentes que le permiten resistir a tu automail el impacto de pulsos electromagnéticos, de modo que aún si inutilizaran todas las demás máquinas alrededor, tu brazo y tu pierna metálicos seguirían funcionando.

-Vaya que ustedes han hecho que la tecnología avance en éste universo.-murmuró Ed.

-De todos modos guarda tu automail, uno nunca sabe y quizá pueda serte útil.

Al mismo tiempo, en el interior de una oficina y sentado en un escritorio en el cual se destacaba una pequeña placa que decía "Brigadier General Roy Mustang", revisaba con la mirada de su único ojo en forma repetida los informes que le llegaban a su despacho.

Uno tras otro mencionaban una serie de actos criminales aislados que se habían ido incrementando en forma sistemática en la forma de vandalismo e incendios contra negocios y locales de entidades públicas, así como tiroteos que resultaban en muertes de varios civiles y militares.

Aún recordaba el informe que Havoc le había pasado y detallaba con precisión todos aquellos ataques, así como el que Fuery le dijera claramente que la vida de Scieszka y la suya propia estaban en peligro. Así como eso, recordaba las declaraciones virulentas de Adolf Schiklgruber.

-¿Quién diablos sería tan… .-reflexionaba Mustang cuando se percató de algo.

¿Por qué un miserable como el líder del movimiento "Lobos Nobles" que estaba mayormente compuesto por desadaptados sociales de pronto se envalentonaría tanto como para defender al Fuhrer King Bradley?, era la pregunta que Roy se hizo en su cabeza y de pronto cayó en cuenta. Fue allí que tomó el teléfono y discó una secuencia de números antes de hablar.

-Operadora, comuníqueme con el Coronel Armstrong.-repuso el joven militar de cabello negro.

-Enseguida.

Tras un lapso de treinta segundos el hombre que acabó con la vida del homúnculo Pride escuchó la voz de aquél individuo de estatura casi gigantesca y de enormes músculos.

-Dígame, Brigadier General Mustang.

-Coronel Armstrong, ¿cómo marchan las cosas en Lior?

-Nada bien, varios desórdenes que muchas veces acaban en muertes de gente que sea o parezca ishbalana. A veces atacan puestos militares e incluso templos religiosos.

-Vigile a cualquiera que sea sospechoso de ser parte de los "Lobos Nobles". No los arreste, sólo vigílelos en Lior y en Ishbal. Observe quiénes son, dónde se reúnen, quienes los apoyan… absolutamente todo, es necesario saber cómo piensan y sienten.

-Afirmativo. ¿Sospecha algo en especial?

-Sí, que tantas bravatas de algunos no pueden ser mera coincidencia. Por ahora, vigilaremos.

Vigilar era algo que de pronto hacían con cada vez más empeño en su mundo las Powerpuff Girls Z desesperadamente. Por culpa de aquél excesivo esfuerzo que empezaba a volverse una especie de obsesión para ellas, las tres no habían dormido más que unas pocas horas en las últimas tres noches.

Los efectos en las tres eran evidentes. Ojeras enormes que les colgaban como un par de bolsas debajo de los ojos, la sensación de que todo su cuerpo les pesaba inmensamente, un cierto dolor en la zona media de la espalda, y la extraña incapacidad de poder concentrarse relativamente bien en clases. Sin embargo, sobre lo último extrañamente Momoko no parecía tener problemas.

A pesar del agotamiento físico y mental, de pronto las preguntas de un examen escrito de Historia sorpresivo eran respondidas una tras otra con una facilidad que a la misma muchacha pelirroja se le hacía sorprendente. Pero si ni hice caso de lo que trataban éstas preguntas cuando estaba en clase, pensó la Powerpuff Girl de traje rojo.

-¿Estás segura de no haber estudiado nada?-le preguntaba Miyako, aún sorprendida al tiempo que caminaba con sus compañeras hacia la salida.

-Totalmente.

-No tiene ningún sentido. Aquél era un examen sorpresa y las tres volvimos anoche de patrullar todo Tokio muy de madrugada. Ni siquiera hubiera sido posible para alguna de nosotras intentar plagiar el examen.-repuso Kaoru.

-¡Yo no sería capaz de hacer plagios!-exclamó una molesta Momoko.

-¡Pero si de robar pasteles!-retrucó Kaoru igualmente furiosa.

-¡Ya cállense las dos!-gritó Miyako con más fuerza que ambas.

Las tres muchachas respiraban agitadamente y poco a poco a medida que cada cual observaba a sus otras dos interlocutoras y contaba mentalmente hasta diez era que el trío de jovencitas lograba relajarse.

-Lo siento. Es sólo que haber patrullado tanto y no haber obtenido nada me está volviendo loca.-repuso Kaoru.

-Descuida, entiendo que varias cosas nos han estado sacando de nuestras casillas.-dijo Momoko.-Además éstos nuevos poderes que estamos adquiriendo también es algo que me inquieta. Quizá debamos ir con el profesor Utonium para ver si sabe si algo anda pasando.

-Es una buena idea, vamos.-asintió Miyako, adelantándose a sus dos amigas hacia la enorme puerta de salida de aquella escuela.

A la vez, Alphonse, Hikaru y Shaoran estaban en posición de loto por al menos más de dos horas. Ellos inhalaban y exhalaban en una sincronía impresionante y con un gran estoicismo estando los tres en medio de un ambiente totalmente oscuro y con un viento tan gélido que calaba hasta los huesos.

Casi me recuerda al viento congelante de Hyoga, pensó Shaoran al tiempo que recordaba al Santo del Cisne por un momento para luego volver a concentrarse. Umi y Fuu, ¿en qué estarán ellas?, fue el pensamiento que rondó en la mente de Hikaru. Ojalá que Paul no esté torturando más de la cuenta a Ed, era la idea que rondaba por la mente del menor de los Elric quien cayó en cuenta que hace diez minutos Paul se lo llevó junto con Shiki.

-Deben evitar pensar en lo que suceda a su alrededor cuando están meditando. No les hace bien. Y descuiden, pueden descansar por un momento.

Los tres dejaron aquella posición de loto y aprovecharon para relajar sus extremidades por unos segundos. Antes de que pudieran decir nada Paul se dio una media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia delante, dirección que Shaoran, Alphonse y Hikaru siguieron hasta dar al fin con la salida de aquella extraña cueva. Allí es que se reunieron con Edward y Shiki, y fue aquél momento en que el joven Tohno quiso satisfacer su curiosidad sobre un asunto en específico.

-¿Por qué es que no quieres que te llamemos "maestro"?-preguntó el muchacho de lentes.-Sé que nos has insistido en que no hagamos tal cosa pero es algo que no logro comprender siendo que eres tú el que nos ha estado enseñando.

-Es por tres razones. La primera es que si yo asumiera oficialmente el título de "maestro" con ustedes ante los Guardianes, tendría la tutoría legal de sus personas y sería a efectos prácticos su padre.

-Bueno, allí va una. Y es hasta cierto punto algo aterrador. ¿Cuál es la segunda?-repuso el Alquimista de Acero.

-La segunda es la edad. Exceptuando Shaoran que tiene doce años, los demás están bastante mayores, sobre todo Shiki y Edward de modo que más allá de entrenarlos no podrían ser considerados totalmente mis alumnos. Por eso es que preferí traerlos bajo la figura de "compañeros de entrenamiento".

-¿Y la tercera?-inquirió Hikaru, bastante curiosa y mirando a los ojos al Guardián de Plata.

-Sencillo. A pesar de que pueda darles conocimientos sobre varias cosas no creo poder considerarme un "maestro". O al menos no uno ejemplar. Hice muchas cosas que incluso ahora me martillean la cabeza y no quiero que sigan ése camino jamás.

-¿Te refieres a lo que pasó en Milesto? Pero eso que nos contaste fue un momento de ira, Paul.-decía Shaoran, recordando que apenas anoche sentado alrededor de la hoguera, el Guardián de Plata les había mencionado aquella horrenda matanza.

-Sé bien que eso es lo último que cualquiera de nosotros aquí querría seguir. Entiendo que te dejaras llevar por un momento de ira y que ésos soldados y guerreros no cesaran de atacarte, pero la forma en que nos contaste que procediste fue horrible.-inquirió Alphonse Elric.

-Aún a mí se me escarapela la piel de sólo recordar lo que dijiste. Es decir, la forma en que los eliminaste… .-decía Hikaru.

-Quedando bañado en sangre de ésos hombres. Destazándolos y destruyéndolos para matarlos… me hiciste recordar cuando maté a Arcueid por primera vez.-repuso Shiki, con cierta vergüenza por aquél acto, mezclada con la nostalgia de saber que ésa True Ancestor se había ido.

-Me recordó lo que pasó en nuestro mundo, todas aquellas cosas tan horribles… .-murmuró Shaoran.-¿Acaso no has podido derrotar a ésos demonios internos?

Paul miró a Shaoran con una ligera tristeza proyectada a través de su rostro.

-Aún cuando tú ya conocías de lo que sucedió, Shaoran, créeme no es solo eso. Es más que la masacre de Milesto y el que rematara en más de una ocasión a soldados imperiales o a Shadow Warriors.

Los cinco muchachos se miraron por un segundo y hablaron a una voz hacia el joven de ojos azul-grises:

-¿Más?

-Sí, y a su momento se los acabaré contando. Pero por ahora, tenemos que pensar en más cosas que debemos avanzar.

En aquél instante aparecía una nave extrañamente peculiar, parecía una especie de cabina blanca circular del tamaño de una camioneta con un par de enormes alas triangulares que acababan en un par de enormes formas circulares secundadas por dos formas más pequeñas. Luego de ello, la parte techada empezó a desplegarse hasta que todo estaba totalmente despejado.

-Suban al aerodesplazador (1).-indicó el Guardián.

Entraron al interior del mismo y tras acomodarse salieron disparados a una alta velocidad. De pronto el paisaje que era relativamente natural cambió y veían como se adentraban en los inmensos parajes artificiales de Ardunis. Sólo que de pronto cayeron en cuenta de una cosa más. Ellos no estaban en las zonas por las que recorrieron la primera vez, sino que parecían estar en un lugar menos cuidado.

-Bienvenidos a Onfirev (2), la zona más peligrosa de Ardunis. Burdeles, drogas y apuestas ilegales al por mayor, normalmente debería procederse con mandar soldados allí pero a veces ése es un lugar de reunión de "húsares negros", y por eso sólo hay redadas cada cierto tiempo.

-¿"Húsares negros" (3)?-inquirió Shaoran.

-Mercenarios a sueldo que espían, roban y matan al mejor postor. No son tan poderosos como un Guardián pero pueden ser un dolor en el trasero. A veces allí se da cierto intercambio de información en el que puede saberse algo de los caronianos y por ello sólo se cerca la zona.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero, ¿y qué harían ustedes si no fuera ése el caso?-preguntó Alphonse.

-Pues, si todo sale como parece ser allá en el Parlamento se clausurarían ésos casinos por no enfocarse en usar las ganancias en acciones de apoyo social. Lo mismo sería con los traficantes de drogas, serían arrestados por interferir en un negocio que es exclusivo del Estado y que sólo se aplica como tratamiento para superar adicciones.

-¿Y los burdeles?-repuso Shiki.

-¿Interesado en conocerlos?-retrucó un malicioso Paul.

El muchacho portador de los Ojos Místicos de Percepción de Muerte sintió de pronto la presión de la mirada del resto de sus compañeros.

-Y tú parecías bastante tranquilo, vaya que dicen que las apariencias engañan.-murmuró Ed, con notorio afán de molestar a su compañero de entrenamiento.

-¿Acaso eres un pervertido, Shiki?-fue la pregunta formulada por la joven Shidou.

-¿Lo eres?-preguntó Shaoran, algo curioso.

-¡No, no! ¡Todo esto es un malentendido!-repuso el joven de lentes, sintiendo por un momento como si estuviera siendo acorralado por su hermana Akiha.

-Ya, ya, tranquilos todos. Dejen de bromear a costa de Shiki.-dijo Alphonse, buscando parar aquello.

-Ok, ya todos. Estén serios.-habló el guerrero de la luz poniendo orden.-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, igual los clausurarían porque deben pagar impuestos, y si las prostitutas están enfermas quien regente el burdel va preso por delitos contra la salud pública.

-Suenan bastante pragmáticos.-comentó el menor de los Elric.

-Adictos siempre habrá así que meterse en una guerra total contra las drogas no tiene caso porque siempre estarán los idiotas que deciden consumir ésa basura. Lo que queda es educarlos para que sepan a qué atenerse y evitar que cualquier gran mafia de drogas surja y corrompa a mucha más gente. Prostitutas habrá igual porque los hombres tenemos deseos que satisfacer sin querer complicarnos con un lazo afectivo, así que sólo resta que paguen impuestos y estén sanas. Y como siempre habrá ludópatas, es mejor que se controle el gasto de ellos para que puedan tener la emoción del juego sin que se vayan a la bancarrota y que las ganancias de ésos casinos se enfoquen a una causa más positiva que sólo el puro lucro.

Todos entendieron el razonamiento de aquellas palabras y asintieron con la cabeza por un momento. Antes que ésa charla pudiera continuar Paul le dio a cada cual un pequeño dispositivo similar en su forma al de una canica de cristal azulada.

-Basta con que lo presionen un poco para que les indique el camino que deben tomar. Me aseguré de programarlo para que deban lidiar con algo de la peor lacra que dejamos que esté libre en Ardunis y con una ruta especialmente diseñada para ustedes. Cualquier objeto o superficie, desde aerodeslizadores hasta paredes e incluso cloacas que vean, úsenlas como su ventaja ya que deben completar el recorrido en una hora y es de alrededor de treinta kilómetros.

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos al escuchar las últimas palabras de Paul.

-¿Cloacas? ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? Eso significa tener que lidiar con… .-decía Hikaru cuando fue cortada por el guerrero de ojos azulados.

-Deberán hacerlo y no intentes decir una palabra al respecto o haré el recorrido incluso peor.

-¡Aún así! ¡¿Treinta kilómetros? ¡Oye, a diferencia tuya nosotros no podemos volar ni ir a la velocidad de la luz!-reclamó Shaoran.

Antes que Shiki, Hikaru o los hermanos Elric dijeran nada ante aquella revelación de las capacidades del Guardián de Plata, éste se adelantó a todos y dijo.

-No se necesita ni una ni la otra para superar éste recorrido. Sólo procuren ser ingeniosos. ¿O acaso no dije nada acerca del uso de aerodeslizadores?

-¡Pero nosotros no sabemos manejar una de ésas cosas!-exclamó Edward.

-Sí. ¿Acaso eres alguna especie de sádico con nosotros?-habló Alphonse.

Paul solo sonrió por un instante ante aquél grupo de jóvenes que estaban frente a él.

-Debo serlo. En nuestro caso se debe aprender muchas veces a las malas.

-¿Y cómo se supone que aprenderemos algo de un recorrido?-inquirió el muchacho de lentes.

-Eso es algo que tú mejor que nadie descubrirá Shiki.

Aquella frase dicha por el joven Tapia dejó a Shiki curioso por un segundo. ¿Qué habrá querido decir?, se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Comiencen ya a correr, y mejor eviten a las pandillas. No vaya a ser que los retrasen. ¡Apúrense o en vez de lidiar con ésos miserables tendrán que vérselas conmigo!

Fueron ésas palabras las que bastaron para que los cinco muchachos empezaran a correr de frente y sin mirar atrás.

En otra realidad, ya había pasado al menos una hora desde que un muchacho de cabello negro corto con una pequeña coleta en la parte posterior de su cabeza con ojos azules y que usaba trajes azulados similares a los de un monje budista y una joven de hermoso cabello castaño largo con una gran cola de caballo y ojos marrones que vestía un traje ceñido oscuro que era casi similar al de los ninjas que tenía en su espalda un boomerang gigantesco.

Junto con la joven estaba una pequeña gata de pelaje claro con dos colas, montada en su hombro y algo más adelante estaba un pequeño niño que aparentaba tener siete años, de cabello castaño claro y con una cola y orejas que recordaban a la que podría tener cualquier zorro.

Ellos estaban buscando incesantemente a sus amigos, una y otra vez por toda la zona de aquél bosque pero no tenían resultados favorables. Era como si sus amigos Inuyasha y Kagome hubieran sido tragados por la tierra. O por Kazaana (4), pensó el joven con traje de monje mientras miraba su mano derecha.

-Hasta ahora nada, los hemos buscado y no aparecen, señoría.-decía ella.

-Tranquila Sango, ya verás que podremos encontrarlos.-habló el monje.

-No tiene ningún sentido, su rastro se pierde por acá y no va hacia ningún otro lado, Miroku.-decía el niño, muy preocupado al tiempo que le respondía al monje.

-Eso es lo que no me cuadra, Shippo, y… .-contestaba Miroku al niño cuando en eso notó que la gata de dos colas se transformaba rápidamente en una enorme bestia parecida a un tigre dientes de sable y empezaba a rugir con fuerza.-¿Qué sucede, Kirara?

-Debe ser porque percibió mi presencia.-repuso una voz grave que se ocultaba en las sombras.

Por alguna razón el percibir aquella presencia dejó intranquilos a todos. Ésa voz tenía un extraño tono amenazante y peligroso que resonaba con fuerza en aquél enorme bosque.

Fue allí que lo reconocieron. Era aquél hombre que había tomado los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon a una velocidad tal que apenas pudieron verlo cuando había aterrizado en el piso. Podían reconocer claramente sus ojos y su cabello castaño ligeramente largo, al tiempo que prendía un cigarrillo, lo llevaba a la boca y exhalaba una bocanada de humo.

-¡Habla de una vez! ¿Qué hiciste con Inuyasha y Kagome?

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ésos dos, monje? ¿Acaso los aprecias?

La manera en que fueron dichas aquellas preguntas, el tono malicioso y siniestro hizo que los cuatro miembros de aquél grupo se decidieran a abalanzarse sobre aquél hombre.

-¡Hiraikotsu!-anunció Sango al tiempo que arrojaba con fuerza aquél enorme boomerang sobre su enemigo.

Al mismo tiempo, Kirara arrojó una enorme llamarada de fuego de su boca. La bestia sentía que aquél sujeto no era más que una amenaza y buscaba con todas sus fuerzas achicharrarlo. Pero para sorpresa de todos, no sólo no habían golpeado a ése hombre de cabello castaño sino que ése sujeto se había colocado con las puntas de sus pies sobre el arma de la exterminadora de demonios y dirigía la trayectoria de la misma para golpear a Kirara.

En un tiempo inferior en mucho a una milésima de un segundo, los cuatro sintieron como si una enorme fuerza externa los elevara por los aires mandándolos a volar.

-¿Creyeron que podrían conmigo? ¿Creyeron que estaban en la misma liga que yo?-inquirió aquél hombre con desdén.

Antes que algo más pudieran hacer los integrantes de aquél grupo, sentían como una enorme fuerza los arrojaba duramente contra los troncos de varios árboles y luego los volvía a lanzar contra el suelo haciéndolos estrellarse duramente contra la superficie del mismo.

Un golpe en el abdomen bastó para noquear a Sango y una patada regresó a una inconsciente Kirara a su estado de una gata pequeña de dos colas. A la vez, el monje notó que estaba sangrando profusamente por el rostro y se dispuso a usar su Kazaana. De una manera u otra pero aquél infeliz tenía que pagar por aquello pero vio algo que de pronto lo aterrorizó.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!-exclamaba Shippo con dolor mientras sentía que su pequeña cabecita era sujetada con una enorme fuerza por la mano de aquél hombre de cabello castaño.

-¡Tú decides monje! Usa aquél agujero negro que tienes en tu mano derecha y lo primero que haré será arrojar a su interior a éste niño pequeño. Luego te mataré y a ésa gata, y me aseguraré de irme muy lejos con tu noviecita. Se ve que es inocente aún así que quizá pueda enseñarle algunas cosas sobre cómo ser mujer.

-¿Y qué te impedirá hacer lo que dices si no cumplo lo que digo?

-Mi humor.

-¿Tu humor?

-Sí. Ustedes son divertidos ahora y serán útiles para lo que planeo. Asegúrate de no intentar ser el héroe y me divertiré más.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Me molestaré y cumpliré mi amenaza. Tú decides. ¿Cumplo o no mi amenaza? ¿O quizá lo que deba hacer sea arrojar el cadáver de éste niño a tu Kazaana una vez que destruya su cabeza con mi mano?

De pronto el hombre de pelo castaño apretó con suma fuerza la cabeza del niño con cola de zorro, el cual sentía como si su cráneo estuviera siendo presionado con tal fuerza que iba a destrozarse.

-No le hagas caso, Mir… .-decía el niño con cierto valor, a pesar de que empezaba a sangrar por sus orejitas, sus fosas nasales y las comisuras de sus labios.

-¡Haré lo que pides! ¡Sólo suéltalo!-exclamó el monje al tiempo que dejaba de lado cualquier intención en su mente de intentar atacar a aquél hombre.

-Eso está bien.

Bastó un instante tras aquello para que Miroku y Shippo quedaran noqueados.

-Los cuatro me serán útiles. Sin duda alguna.

A los pocos segundos, los cuatro amigos de Inuyasha y Kagome y ése malvado hombre desaparecían del lugar sin dejar rastro.

Fin del capítulo 8.

Notas del Autor:

Hola a todo mundo. Vaya que tenía tiempo sin actualizar éste fanfic, uno de los proyectos más alocados que tengo en alianza con Eduardo Castro (gran maestro del fanfiction, en los crossovers). Así que era justo proseguir con ésta historia.

El entrenamiento del grupo de Paul sigue su marcha y ahora deberán lidiar con la peor zona de Ardunis en un recorrido que será bastante intenso, similar en gran medida al que tienen los corredores extremos así que es mejor que ellos se alisten para la que se les viene.

Lo malo es que los villanos igual avanzan. Hay movidas extrañas en el mundo de Fullmetal Alchemist, en el mundo de las Powerpuff Girls Z les parece más que raro los nuevos poderes que las chicas están adquiriendo y que de plano son cualquier cosa menos normales, y para colmo ahora aparte de las amigas de Hikaru ahora son los del grupo de Inuyasha los que han sido secuestrados.

¿Cómo seguirá esto? Sépanlo en el próximo capítulo. Dudas, amenazas, sobornos, pactos perversos y demás a falcon_ o a 

Hasta el capítulo 9.

Lista de términos:

Aerodesplazador: Vehículo que permite el transporte dentro de un planeta. Es capaz de levitar por los cielos hasta una altura de varios kilómetros por sobre la superficie de un mundo. Su equivalente en el mundo en que vivimos serían los automóviles.

Onfirev: Como se dijo, la peor zona de todo Ardunis. El asunto es que se deja que funcione ése lugar para poder controlar cualquier posible flujo de información que pudiera filtrarse tanto de la Liga Planetaria como del imperio de Caronia. Es una zona cercada y altamente peligrosa en la cual ocasionalmente se hacen redadas sobre burdeles, centros de apuestas y de tráfico ilegal de drogas así como operativos contra grupos delincuenciales.

Húsares negros: Espías, asesinos, mercenarios, secuestradores e incluso terroristas. Todo eso y más, ya que cumplen diversas funciones hacia el mejor postor. Aún cuando ellos emplean aura, ésta no es tan poderosa como la que tienen guerreros de la luz (Guardianes o Shadow Warriors) por lo cual se apoyan con algunas armas y dispositivos extra.

Kazaana: Es lo que se conoce en el doblaje latino de Inuyasha como "agujero negro", en inglés se le llama Wind Tunnel. Una maldición impuesta por Naraku al abuelo de Miroku ya que le tenía temor a su poder espiritual y que sufrieron anteriormente el abuelo y el padre de Miroku. Lo bueno, puede absorber lo que sea. Lo malo, debilita algo de los poderes espirituales del monje, eventualmente puede Miroku ser absorbido por éste agujero y si él absorbiera ciertos insectos venenosos (los Saimyoushou) podría morir por envenenamiento. Si quieren saber más de Miroku, del Kazaana y de todo el universo de Inuyasha vayan a ésta page en inglés .com/wiki/Miroku que es parte de una wikia que contiene datos bien curiosos sobre ése anime.


	9. Descubrimientos y métodos extremos

**MUNDOS NUEVOS**

**CAPÍTULO 9: DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y MÉTODOS EXTREMOS**

Normalmente la mansión Tohno era un ambiente que por lo general era extremadamente tranquilo. Los sobresaltos eran casi nulos excepto por las ocasiones en que pudiera darse la intranquilidad de la cabeza de la familia Tohno, Akiha. Intranquilidad causada muchas veces por la conducta poco refinada de Shiki, expresada con más fuerza por las sucesivas escapadas del joven de lentes con tal de estar con aquella hermosa True Ancestor que era Arcueid Brunestud.

Por ello, era bastante inusual que ahora la intranquilidad se deba a un invasor de cabello castaño y que tras darle una pitada a su cigarrillo y dedicarle una mirada a la cámara de vigilancia de la entrada, destruyera la enorme reja de hierro forjado de un puñetazo que la arrojó varios metros hacia adentro.

-Estoy esperando al comité de recepción. ¿Acaso no vendrá acá la princesita de Misaki (1)?-decía aquél hombre en un tono burlón.

A los pocos segundos llegaban tres figuras que cruzaban velozmente la entrada de la mansión Tohno y pasando hacia aquél inmenso bosque. Dos de ellas tenían cabello con tonos rosas, ataviadas con uniformes de sirvienta y prácticamente idénticas entre sí, la de la izquierda de ojos azules con una expresión que era casi carente de emociones y un uniforme que rememoraba a las sirvientas de las mansiones occidentales, en tanto que la de la derecha tenía ojos ámbar y de expresión alarmada y su uniforme era una especie de kimono.

-¡Pagarás caro el irrespeto a la familia Tohno!-exclamó la figura del centro, que era la de una jovencita de blusa celeste y vestido rojo, cuyo largo cabello negro se transformaba en rojizo.-¡Caging Hair!

Aquél cabello rojizo tornaba sus mechones poco a poco en lo que deberían ser algo parecido a espadas de dos filos. Un cabello rojizo que crecería, controlado totalmente por Akiha para luego causar una sensación de quemaduras casi infernales y que perforarían a ése miserable invasor para luego absorber toda su energía vital y cubrir todo alrededor de él para impedirle escapar.

Por eso, las dos sirvientas quedaron sorprendidas cuando a una velocidad muy superior al proceso en que debía funcionar el Caging Hair, el rostro de la joven Akiha se contrajo en dolor por un certero puñetazo en el abdomen que la hizo caer de rodillas y paralizarse de dolor.

-Buena habilidad, mala destreza, pésima combinación.-repuso aquél hombre en forma socarrona al tiempo que le hablaba a la cabeza de la familia Tohno.

Sin embargo, la joven de largo cabello negro lo convirtió sorpresivamente a rojizo por segunda vez y atravesó la palma derecha de aquél invasor. Por un segundo, la joven esbozó una sonrisa pero el gesto en su rostro desapareció cuando su enemigo retiró su mano y ésta se regeneró como si nada hubiera pasado. Tras aquello, de un puñetazo la dejó totalmente noqueada, con su cabello de vuelta a negro.

-¡No toques más a la señorita Akiha!-exclamó la sirvienta de ojos azules, al tiempo que golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas su espalda con una silla de madera que acabó rota en mil pedazos.

Solo para que una fuerza invisible la levantara por encima del suelo y la asfixiara violentamente al tiempo que disparaba dolor por todo su cuerpo.

-Si pude con la reja de hierro y con tu ama, ¿creíste que una silla de madera podría conmigo, Hisui?

Al tiempo que ésas palabras eran dichas, la otra sirvienta sentía la misma parálisis a la vez que no podía clavarle la estocada con la espada que traía oculta en el interior de una escoba y veía azorada como a pesar de que había lanzado varias agujas hipodérmicas con extrañas drogas dentro de las mismas, éstas quedaban suspendidas en el aire y a apenas a dos centímetros de aquél hombre.

-¿Cómo… es que… .-decía la otra sirvienta.

-¿Cómo es que sé el nombre de tu hermanita? ¿O quizá cómo es que sé tu nombre, Kohaku?-dedujo el hombre de cabello castaño al tiempo que le quitaba la espada de las manos.-¿O quizá quieras saber cómo las sometí tan fácil?

De pronto, una presión mucho más intensa se hizo sentir en todo el cuerpo de ambas mucamas al grado que poco a poco perdían el sentido y sus ojos se cerraban, cayendo al fin en la inconsciencia. Un instante después, aquél hombre y las tres muchachas desaparecían de aquél universo.

Correr, saltar, deslizarse, controlar la respiración, evitar las ráfagas de láser, observar el ambiente y aprovecharlo contra sus perseguidores para tomar ventaja sobre ellos y a la vez colocarles obstáculos. Realmente aquella "carrera extrema" a la que ellos habían sido sometidos los exigía al límite a un punto en que la adrenalina invadía sus cuerpos y les permitía ignorar ése dolor que ellos normalmente hubiesen sentido.

Tras llevar al menos ocho kilómetros en los que aparte de correr y saltar se dejaban caer en las paredes diagonales de aquél inmenso complejo de edificios cuya luminosidad natural era escasa y en las que se guiaban más por las luces de neón, fue Hikaru quien vio como unos hombres cerraban un trato en el que uno de ellos tocaba un polvo cristalino en el interior de una bolsa negra, lo aspiraba y sus ojos se le tornaban rojos y se dilataban las pupilas, luego de lo cual ambos usaban dos tarjetas que por un instante intercambiaban un haz de luz rojo entre ellas y finalmente el que había aspirado ése polvo recibía toda la bolsa negra.

Aquella hubiera sido otra operación de compraventa de accelmond (2) en la que un posible traficante de algún planeta neutral o del imperio caroniano o quizá algún funcionario corrupto de Detección de Estupefacientes (3) habría conseguido apropiarse de un alijo de drogas para dársela a algún pobre diablo de Onfirev que la distribuiría al menudeo en los centros nocturnos de cualquier mundo de la Liga Planetaria. O pudo haberlo sido de no ser porque los ojos rojizos de la joven Shidou vieron todo lo que pasó.

Un instante después ella alcanzaba a Shaoran Li, Shiki Tohno y los hermanos Elric que una milésima de segundo después de oír el grito de "corran por sus vidas" de la pelirroja, emprendieron veloz carrera mientras los protagonistas de la transacción ilegal los perseguían acompañados de docenas de hombres armados con rifles-láser que disparaban una y otra vez.

Quizá por eso era que Paul los había mandado allí. Eventualmente en un lugar como ése habría tantos tratos ilegales de drogas que se desarrollaban allí por lo cual era factible que al toparse con alguno deberían huir de dos bandas de delincuentes dispuestos a matarlos. Y lo peor era la instrucción clara y precisa que recordaba especialmente Edward Elric que implicaba vérselas con el Guardián de Plata si es que no cumplían el plazo de una hora.

-¡Debemos hacer algo!-exclamó Shaoran, quien por acto reflejo activó el péndulo que tenía y con su espada desvió una ráfaga de láser contra uno de ésos delincuentes.

-¡La pared y el piso! ¿Listo, hermano?-inquirió Alphonse quien ya se colocaba en la pared y dibujaba un círculo con rombos superpuestos entre sí.

-¡Listo!-repuso Edward, quien tras agacharse en el suelo chocó con fuerza las palmas de sus manos.

En apenas un segundo ambos alquimistas hicieron dos procesos de transmutación que tomaron por sorpresa a todos los traficantes de accelmond que los perseguían. Ya que de la nada, Edward había convertido la sólida superficie del suelo en una especie de enorme ola que derribó a varios de ellos y Alphonse había hecho que de la pared emergieran escalones que todos los integrantes de aquél grupo heterogéneo empezaron a subir a toda prisa.

-¡Traigan los aerodeslizadores! ¡Ésos miserables van a morir!-decía el líder de quienes proveían accelmond.

-¡Todos menos la chica! ¡Ella jodió todo así que antes de matarla nos la repartimos!-respondió el microcomercializador.

-¡Hecho!

Todos los "compañeros de entrenamiento" de Paul subían aquella especie de escaleras temporales creadas con alquimia lo más rápido que pudieran. De allí que sea el joven Tohno quien resultara ser el primero en llegar hasta una especie de terraza y notar como desde allí los aerodeslizadores pasaban a alta velocidad en dirección hacia el punto en que Paul les indicó que debían ir. Fue una especie de reacción simultánea en la que los cinco muchachos saltaron a la vez y cayeron en el techo de uno de aquellos vehículos voladores.

Era mucho más enorme que los que ellos habían visto y parecía haber una especie de cabina pequeña para el piloto junto con un inmenso espacio de carga. Casi como si fuera una especie de camión de transporte el cual se elevaba velozmente y del cual los cinco jóvenes se aferraban estando pecho a tierra. Así fue durante un rato hasta que de pronto todos notaron como se acercaban velozmente varios aerodeslizadores grisáceos sin techos desde los que los traficantes de accelmond sacaban rifles-láser y pistolas-láser.

-¡Flecha de Fuego!-anunció Hikaru antes de proyectar aquél intenso ataque de fuego y hacer que uno de aquellos aerodeslizadores estallara en mil pedazos.-Increíble, no pensé que la potencia de mi ataque sería así de fuerte.

Hikaru aún seguía sorprendida y notaba como el calor en las manos le hacía sentir una mayor sensación de adrenalina recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Cinco segundos después, los rayos láser disparados por aquellos hombres la hicieron volver a la realidad y a estar pecho a tierra.

-¡Dios del Trueno… ve!-exclamó Shaoran antes de que tras agitar su espada saliera de ésta varios rayos que dañaron a tres de aquellos aerodeslizadores.

Sin embargo, la superioridad numérica impondría condiciones rápidamente ya que el impacto de varios lásers se hizo notar sobre la enorme máquina en que estaban los "compañeros de entrenamiento" de Paul dañando su estructura y luego dos de sus enormes turbinas, haciendo que poco a poco vaya en picada hacia el suelo.

-¡Yo me largo! ¡Ningún aumento vale la pena para morir llevando androides sirvientes a Onfirev!-dijo el piloto de aquél inmenso aerodeslizador antes de arrojarse al vacío y a media caída agitar sus botas y dejar que salgan turbinas de éstas con las cuales aterrizó cómodamente en el suelo.

-¡Ed! ¡Al!-exclamó Shiki, casi como un reflejo.

Ed asintió sabiendo qué es lo que Shiki planeaba que debía hacerse pero de pronto, el menor de los Elric intervino.

-¡Espera! Shiki, ¿podrás hacer una abertura en el techo de ésta nave?

Aquello dejó al joven Tohno totalmente extrañado aunque asintió al ver la mirada del mayor de ambos hermanos que comprendió la idea de Alphonse.

-¡Confía en mi hermano! ¡Sabe lo que hace!

-Sí, seguro.-repuso el muchacho de lentes encantados con magia, antes de quitárselos y ver la línea de muerte del techo de aquél inmenso aerodeslizador antes de trazar una línea con Nanatsu-yoru a una velocidad superior a la del ojo humano.

Un instante después, los dos hermanos Elric empleaban su alquimia. El mayor sobre toda la estructura de aquella inmensa aeronave metálica. El menor sobre las decenas y decenas de androides con brillos cromados de forma humanoide.

-¿Qué planean ustedes dos?-inquirió Shaoran totalmente extrañado.

-¡Salir vivos!-respondieron ambos a una voz al tiempo que la corriente de energía proyectada por la alquimia de los Elric lograba algo que dejaba boquiabiertos a Hikaru, Shiki y Shaoran, así como a los perseguidores de aquél grupo.

De pronto toda ésa nave se transformaba en su estructura al grado que dejaba de parecer tal cosa, y todos los materiales metálicos que la componían se transmutaban alquímicamente al grado de asemejarse progresivamente a un inmenso tobogán al tiempo que los componentes plásticos recubrían a éste nuevo objeto en su totalidad y procuraban volverse una especie de colchón gigantesco para amortiguar la caída que vendría.

Al mismo tiempo, todos aquellos androides sirvientes que estaban en el contenedor de aquél aerodeslizador de pronto eran rodeados de una extraña energía y poco a poco fracciones del alma de Alphonse Elric tomaban posesión de tales mecanismos de figura humanoide, haciendo que cobren vida y corran hacia el punto más alto de éste nuevo tobogán, lanzándose hacia los aerodeslizadores grisáceos de los traficantes de accelmond buscando destrozarlos a base de puñetazos.

Un segundo después, los cinco "compañeros de entrenamiento" de Paul se aferraban boca abajo y sujetándose con fuerza a la superficie del nuevo tobogán. Dos segundos más tarde de eso, los cinco gritaban a viva voz y como uno, procurando pensar si saldrían vivos de semejante aterrizaje forzoso. Después de eso, bastaron solo tres segundos más en los que el impacto hizo que la estructura recientemente creada en forma de tobogán chocara con tal nivel de fuerza en la superficie al grado que caía en las cloacas de Onfirev.

El estruendo fue estrepitoso, pero cuando menos la caída se amortiguó lo suficiente como para que el impacto no golpeara demasiado las anatomías de los cuatro muchachos y de la muchacha de cabello pelirrojo, quienes habían acabado en las aguas procesadas de Onfirev. Todos ellos se levantaron penosamente y sintiendo algo de dolor resintiendo sus músculos, al tiempo que sentían como apestaban sus cuerpos.

-Esto es… horrendo.-dijo Shiki, teniendo que contener las ganas de vomitar.

-Paul es un completo sádico para hacernos pasar por esto.-murmuró Hikaru.

-Cuando menos éstas cloacas apestan muchísimo menos que las cloacas de Tokio.-repuso Shaoran.-Aún recuerdo que para llegar donde estaban los caronianos debimos recorrer las alcantarillas y… al menos no veo ni ratas ni cucarachas aquí.

-Aún así, eso no quita que sea algo asqueroso.-respondió el joven Tohno, aún limpiando lo más que podía sus lentes y notando a la vez como la usual jaqueca que debería tener era ahora casi imperceptible.

-De cualquier modo, debemos seguir adelante con el entrenamiento.-recordó la guerrera mágica de rojo al tiempo que observaba a todos lados.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿dónde se supone que estamos?-inquirió Alphonse.

-Es verdad, a ver saquemos todos las canicas que nos dio Paul.-repuso Edward, al tiempo que extraía un pequeño objeto esférico azulado hecho de cristal.-¿Qué fue lo que nos dijo?

-Que las presionáramos.-recordó Hikaru.

Presionaron todos ellos aquellas canicas y de pronto aparecía ante ellos una proyección holográfica bidimensional con una forma similar a la de un enorme plano. Allí se veían cinco puntos azules que reunidos decían en caracteres usradinos que luego fueron traducidos al inglés y al japonés las palabras "ubicación actual" así como una segunda luz azulada que decía "meta" y un contador ubicado en la parte superior derecha que decía "nueve tacs y cinco microtacs".

-Apenas nueve minutos y unos segundos.-concluyó el menor de los Elric.

-A ver, ¿qué tal si vemos en ésta opción?-inquirió Shaoran bastante curioso y tras tocar un instante la pantalla bidimensional en una opción en la parte lateral izquierda que decía "ruta más rápida" ésta se volvió tridimensional.

De hecho, era algo que dejó atónitos a todos ya que el plano tridimensional de todo Onfirev era tan intensamente actualizado que incluso detallaba el enorme forado que ellos habían hecho.

-Ruta más rápida a través de calles de superficie. Método primario: Caminata o posible trote. Distancia a meta: dos kilopasos (4). Tiempo estimado de llegada en superficie a meta: veinte tacs.

Todos quedaron desanimados por un momento cuando de pronto Ed notó algo curioso.

-¿Opciones alternas?

-Ojalá que sea algo mejor que esto.-repuso Shiki.

-¡Tiene que serlo! ¡Vamos Shaoran, presiona allí!-dijo Hikaru, intentando animar a todos.

-Claro, claro. Veamos. Opciones alternas.-habló el niño Li, pero antes de que presionara nada aparecieron una serie de resultados.

Un instante después la voz automatizada respondió.

-Ruta alterna número uno a través de aerodeslizador. Método primario: aerovagón de transporte (5). Tiempo estimado de llegada: ocho tacs. Distancia a hiperparadero (6) más cercano: un kilopaso. Tiempo estimado de llegada a hiperparadero: quince tacs. Distancia a meta: cinco kilopasos. Tiempo estimado de llegada a meta: cuarenta microtacs.

En eso se escuchó el sonido de pisadas que rondaban la superficie metros más arriba así como el ruido característico de recargue de armas-láser, el cual rememoraba mucho el de la colocación de las cacerinas de las armas de fuego terrestres.

-Habrá que buscarlos por acá, jefe. No creo que sean tan tontos como para meterse a las alcantarillas.-decía uno de ellos.

-¡Por culpa de ésos mocosos quince de los nuestros han muerto!-dijo la voz del que parecía ser el líder de los traficantes de accelmond.-¡Nuevas órdenes! ¡Mátenlos a todos incluso a la enana pelirroja y al enano rubio por más difíciles de ver que sean!

Al mismo tiempo, Hikaru y Edward se enfurecieron e iban a escalar a través del destartalado tobogán para ir a ajustarles las cuentas a aquellos delincuentes cuando de pronto Shiki Tohno se puso frente a ellos y meneó negativamente la cabeza. Tanto la guerrera mágica como el alquimista respiraron profundamente y contaron mentalmente hasta diez antes de poder mantenerse en orden. A su vez, ellos observaron que el contador del reloj marcaba ahora un tiempo de seis tacs y catorce microtacs. Apenas seis minutos y catorce segundos para llegar a la meta.

-¿Otra opción?-inquirió el menor de los Elric en un susurro.

-Claro. A ver. ¿Alguna opción a través de las cloacas?-inquirió el joven de cabello azul y lentes delgados con cierto sarcasmo en la voz.

Para sorpresa del joven Tohno, la voz carente de emoción de aquél mecanismo respondió y creó un halo luminoso azul que iba hacia adelante.

-Ruta alterna número seis a través de cloacas de Onfirev. Método primario: Caminata y posibles trote o nado. Distancia a meta: Setecientos pasos. Tiempo estimado de llegada a meta: Cuatro tacs.

Antes que pudiera pasar nada de pronto escucharon el alarido de uno de aquellos delincuentes que decía "allí está", y sin pensarlo los cinco jóvenes corrieron como si no hubiera un mañana en dirección a donde apuntaba aquella luz azul, evitando de milagro las ráfagas de láser.

-Miserables, van a pagar por esto.-repuso el que estaba al mando de todos ellos y sacó un rifle-láser el cual equipó con un enorme cañón, disparando de éste una enorme ráfaga de plasma.

Una fracción de segundo antes de que aquél disparo hubiera impactado de lleno en aquél heterodoxo grupo, ellos tropezaron y cayeron dentro de una especie de tubería gigantesca que iba en picada generando una altísima velocidad. Sumado esto a la fuerza de la explosión de aquella ráfaga de plasma, se entienden entonces los gritos de pánico que Shaoran Li, Hikaru Shidou, Shiki Tohno, y Edward y Alphonse Elric dejaron salir.

Encima de esto, aquellos traficantes de accelmond se lanzaban por aquella tubería buscando matarlos. De modo que eso hizo que por inercia los cinco se arrojaran sobre una especie de cables metálicos horizontales, deslizándose sobre ellos para luego correr con un equilibrio casi milagroso hasta llegar a una segunda tubería que impulsaba la salida de aguas procesadas hacia la superficie.

Allí fue cuando el niño chino pensó en su mente en forma casi instintiva las palabras "dios del agua" con lo cual el agua que debía trasladarlos hacia arriba tomaba una fuerza que superaba largamente la de un rápido. Casi parecía la de un maremoto. El impulso del agua procesada siendo mandada hacia arriba los arrojó con una enorme fuerza hasta acabar finalmente saliendo de aquél sistema de cloacas y de Onfirev hasta quedar cayendo sus anatomías en el duro suelo.

-Felicidades, llegaron a la meta.-repuso Paul, quien los observaba de pie.

-¡Casi nos matan allá! ¡¿Qué clase de prueba era ésa?-inquirió Ed, entre cansado y furioso.

-La clase de prueba que debían pasar.-contestó el Guardián.

-¿Sabías que hubo gente que pretendió matarnos?-reclamó Hikaru.

-Era una probabilidad. Ir a Onfirev es casi siempre sinónimo de meterse en problemas.

-¡Tuvimos que pasar por las cloacas! ¿Acaso sabías que saldríamos por acá?-reclamó Shiki.

-Pero salieron vivos y nada que una ducha concentrada no solucione. Peor sería si hubiesen tenido que lidiar con bichos o roedores. Lo otro, eso fue detectar sus auras solamente.

-¡Aún así todo eso fue una locura!-exclamó Alphonse.

-¿Casi como una montaña rusa?-dijo socarronamente Paul.

-¡Una montaña rusa no va a golpearnos y tirotearnos!-Shaoran respondió molesto ante aquella comparación.

-Pero sienten la adrenalina, ¿no? Además, es bueno que de paso trajeran acá a ciertas "lacras".

Cuando los cinco iban a reclamar algo más, vieron como todos los traficantes de accelmond que habían estado persiguiéndolos salían disparados por aquella tubería y quedaban suspendidos en el aire. Un instante después, sus armas les eran arrebatadas así como todos sus equipos y luego eran estrellados contra el suelo tres veces seguidas con fuerza.

-Venir a meterse con niños. Realmente estas lacras de alcantarilla causan líos.

Luego de ello aparecieron varios aerodeslizadores de los que salieron hombres uniformados que colocaron electrogrilletes (7) en los que hasta hace poco eran los perseguidores de los "compañeros de entrenamiento" de Paul. Pasado aquello los cinco jóvenes y el Guardián salieron de aquél lugar. A medida que se alejaban, Shiki recordó algo que tenía en la cabeza desde que inició el entrenamiento y se acercó al Guardián de Plata, el cual le dirigió la palabra.

-Pasar por algo así te hace no pensar tanto en Arcueid, ¿no?

-Supongo, Paul. Aunque… .-en aquél momento, Shiki tuvo una duda que aún seguía en su mente.-Ahora que recuerdo hay una cosa que no entiendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La vez que nos conocimos. Sabías muchas cosas de mí e incluso dijiste en forma acertada los nombres de todos los que conozco. ¿Leíste mi mente en ése momento?

-No. No lo hice. En realidad, previamente habían sido mandadas varias sondas robot a chequear los movimientos que hacían los caronianos. Ellos estaban sondeando sus mundos así que Inteligencia estuvo investigando los perfiles de todos ustedes. Por eso era que sabía tanto de ti.

El joven Tohno entonces quedó dudoso por un momento antes de hablar.

-¿Y no será posible que una de ésas sondas esté malograda o presente fallas?

-¿Y eso?-inquirió Paul.

-Es por Yumizuka. Ella jamás se me declaró y yo jamás la rechacé. O sea, acertaste en todo lo demás con las personas que nombraste así como en nombrarla a ella, pero eso que dices no sucedió.

Aquella revelación dejó sorprendido a Paul. Por varios segundos no supo qué responder ante algo así.

-Pero… eso no… ¿nunca lo hizo?-el Guardián aún estaba dudoso, recordaba haber estudiado perfectamente la información que le habían dado en aquellos cristales de datos.

-Es verdad. Nunca se me declaró y… .-de pronto el joven Tohno fue cortado por el hombre de ojos azul-grises.

-Requeriré que me cuentes con detalle todo esto. Pero debe ser… en forma privada, Shiki. Esto debe ser totalmente discreto, incluso de los demás.

-¿Sucede algo?-inquirió un dudoso Shiki.

-Espero que nada.-murmuró Paul en respuesta con un tono inseguro.

A la vez, en otra realidad, un suceso especialmente extraño había sucedido. Miyako Gotokuji había escuchado de un gato callejero las siguientes palabras:

-¡Lo he visto! ¡El hombre malo de armadura azul que estaba en la caja mágica! ¡Va a hacer algo malo!

Por un instante, la Powerpuff Girl Z rubia estuvo azorada por completo, y más si es que le decía a Momoko y Kaoru lo que pasó.

-El gato me habló. Dijo que algo horrible iba a pasar.

-¡Deja de bromear, Miyako! ¡Los gatos no pueden hablar!-repuso Kaoru.

-¡Es en serio! ¡Me habló y dijo que el de armadura azul haría algo malo!-respondió Miyako.

-¿Estás segura? Sólo escuché a ese gato maullar.-dijo Momoko.

-¿Hacia dónde?-respondió Miyako, sin hacer caso de sus amigas.

-¡En las zonas más oscuras! ¡Allá!-dijo el gato al tiempo que con su cabeza y su cola señalaba hacia el suroeste.

Desoyendo a sus amigas, Miyako salió volando y tanto Kaoru como Momoko la tuvieron que seguir. Al mismo tiempo, en el interior de lo más profundo de un callejón de Tokio estaba un muchacho de piel verdosa y cabello negro, cuyos ojos repletos de miedo estaban ocultos por sus anteojos oscuros aunque para desgracia suya el resto de su lenguaje corporal lo denotaba.

La razón no era para menos. Apenas hace dos minutos aquél hombre de armadura azul los atacó por sorpresa, apareciendo frente a Big Billy (8) y levantándolo por sobre sus hombros para luego arrojarlo hasta la estratósfera tras lo cual de un certero puñetazo en el abdomen lo estrelló contra el concreto del suelo atravesándolo y creando un enorme cráter y haciendo que sus restos se esparzan alrededor del mismo.

Luego de aquella horrenda demostración de fuerza, los cañones de plasma disparados junto con ésa enorme concentración de aura proyectada a través de sus brazos pulverizaban a Lil' Arturo (9) y a Grubber (10) sin más, chamuscándolos hasta convertirlos en restos carbonizados irreconocibles.

Aquél muchacho llamado Ace (11), líder de la Gangreen Gang (12) recordaba aterrado la mirada que le dedicó ése hombre de armadura azul al cual reconoció por lo que le hizo a Fuzzy Lumpkins.

-¿E… Enigma? ¿Organización Enigma?-inquirió Ace.

-Veo que somos conocidos en Tokio. Es bueno, ayudará a que se propague nuestro mensaje.

-¿Buscan eliminar el orden de las Powerpuff Girls Z, no? Nosotros podemos ayudarlos a… .

-Ustedes también son parte de ése orden. Un orden viejo que caerá.-murmuró el asesino de la mayoría de la Gangreen Gang.

-¡Sálvate Ace!-exclamó Snake (13) buscando tocar la pierna de ése sujeto y ponerlo a dormir.

Pero lo odioso para el muchacho de piel verde y cuyos rasgos se asemejaban ligeramente a los de una serpiente fue que se topó con un campo de energía plasmático que recubría a aquél tipo de armadura azul. Estando a centímetros y no poder tocarlo era frustrante y atemorizante a la vez.

Luego de eso, un hilo metálico envolvió a Snake haciendo que su cuerpo poco a poco se desangre ante los ojos aterrados de Ace que vio como su compinche y amigo fuera despedazado y convertido en jirones de carne, huesos, órganos, piel verdosa y sangre.

Ace corrió, intentando salvarse. Procuraba evitar estar en el campo visual de aquél asesino siniestro que eliminó al resto de su banda. Entonces pensó que quizá debió ser un buen hijo, que quizá debió no meterse en problemas formando una banda, que quizá todo lo que hizo al luchar contra las Powerpuff Girls Z estaba mal pero que era injusto que alguien le arrebatara a él su vida y que matara así a sus compinches, y que su lugar era una cárcel y no una tumba.

Fue allí que quedó finalmente cara a cara ante su asesino, sintiéndose como una rata atrapada. En ése momento, arrojó todas sus cartas, queriendo defenderse y luchar por su vida. De nada sirvió pues todas ellas fueron incineradas y dos enormes cuchillas metálicas emergieron de los brazos de ése hombre.

-Tus últimas palabras.

-Ojalá también te caiga la justicia.-repuso Ace, antes de ser destazado y luego sus restos eran convertidos en una horrenda espiral descendente roja.

-Será el viejo orden el que caiga ante el nuevo.

Para cuando Miyako llegó tras seguir las indicaciones de aquél gato, era demasiado tarde. La Gangreen Gang había sido eliminada y todos sus integrantes fueron asesinados. Una vez más era otra injusticia que ellas no pudieron detener.

Fin del capítulo 9.

Notas de Autor:

Como dijera una vez Krusty en cierto capítulo de Los Simpsons, el secreto del éxito está siempre en llegar a tiempo, así que lamento el retraso, jejejejeje. Seriamente, lamento el retraso con Mundos Nuevos pero de todos modos acá está el capítulo nueve.

Podrán apreciar un poco más el nivel de locura al que puede llegar cierto entrenamiento al grupo de Paul, una carrerita extrema incluyendo persecución y tiroteo por traficantes de drogas. Además de ello, tenemos acción en el universo de Tsukihime con un secuestro y una masacre en el universo de las Powerpuff Girls Z que de paso incluyó el descubrimiento de una nueva habilidad (también va por allí el chiste de las secuencias con ésas niñas, una forma de rendirle homenaje al cartoon es permitiendo a las del anime tener acceso en forma progresiva a ésas habilidades).

En cuanto a la revelación que hizo Shiki, tiempo de explicarla. Originalmente conocí de Tsukihime por la versión de anime y aún cuando en forma general la versión animada no me impresionó, el concepto de los Ojos Místicos de Percepción Mortal, sí. Luego conseguiría la novela visual, jugaría pasando el arco de Arcueid (que es el más cercano al anime y al manga de Tsukihime, y cuya calidad es mucho mejor). Y como del lado de Eduardo de Mundos Nuevos se menciona la idea de una conspiración pensé que lo idóneo sería empezar a desarrollarlo todo a partir de esto. Éste es el punto de partida de un juego más siniestro que va a empezar y que ustedes, lectores, verán desarrollarse más. También aprovecho esto para declarar que oficialmente se considerará la historia de Shiki Tohno desde la historia en que la heroína es Arcueid Brunestud.

Dudas, comentarios, amenazas de mandarme a Jigsaw a que comience cierto "juego", sobornos, pagos en papel-moneda o crédito, y muchas cosas más a falcon_ o a 

¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 10!

Lista de términos:

(1)Misaki: Ciudad en la cual se desarrollan los eventos de Tsukihime. Si llamaron a Akiha como "princesa" es porque la familia Tohno tiene muchísimo dinero y evidentemente influyen en la vida económica de ésa ciudad al grado que ése apellido es bastante conocido allí.

(2)accelmond: Droga sintética diseñada en el universo de Las Dos Caras del Ser. El nombre viene de la palabra "accela" (que es una droga en Serial Experiment Lain, confieso no haber visto el anime pero se me quedó el término en la cabeza) y de la última sílaba de "diamond" (diamante en inglés), lo cual refiere a que ésta droga tiene una apariencia similar a las drogas que se cristalizan.

(3)Detección de Estupefacientes: División policial especializada en el combate al tráfico de drogas realizado por entes no autorizados por la Liga Planetaria. O sea, si te autorizan puedes comercializarla. De otro modo, alístate que te cae Detección de Estupefacientes, y a diferencia de lo que vivimos en el día a día, éstos si van en serio.

(4)kilopasos: Sustituyan la parte de pasos por metros. ¿Lo hicieron? Perfecto. Eso son los kilopasos en ése universo. Kilopaso es a kilómetro, como paso es a metro, o como centípaso es a centímetro. Unidad de distancia, gente.

(5)aerovagón de transporte: La versión futurista de los buses actuales que puede volar y desplazarse mucho más rápido. Sí, eso. ¿Fácil, no?

(6)hiperparadero: Lo mismo que la anterior. Lugar de espera de aerovagones de transporte.

(7)electrogrilletes: Bueno, cuando a uno lo arrestan por lo general le colocan esposas metálicas en los brazos para que no pueda huir, ¿verdad? Eso pasa en éste caso solo que los electrogrilletes además usan un campo de energía eléctrico para reforzar todavía más el sometimiento de quien se desee arrestar.

(8)Big Billy: El más grande y fuerte de ése grupito de delincuentes juveniles que era la Gangreen Gang. No muy inteligente, vale decir.

(9)Lil' Arturo: Pequeño, ágil como rayos, golpearlo es a veces como darle a un jueguito de Whack-a-Mole.

(10)Grubber: Al menos dentro del universo de las Powerpuff Girls Z, el sujeto tenía el poder de lucir "parecido" al sujeto que imitaba en apariencia, excepto claro por esa piel verde notoria.

(11)Ace: Igual que su contraparte gringa, el líder de la banda y el más inteligente y con mayor capacidad para hablar y reaccionar con rapidez. Podía arrojar sus naipes para lastimar a otros en Powerpuff Girls Z.

(12)Gangreen Gang: Algunos de los enemigos de ése trío de niñas. Compuestos por los cinco tipos que mencioné y que son parte de la masacre que viene orquestando la Organización Enigma.

(13)Snake: El quinto en la banda. Su apariencia y rasgos semejan ligeramente a los de una serpiente y en el anime PPGZ si te tocaba por unos momentos eventualmente te ponía a dormir.


End file.
